When You Least Expect
by Jadedbest
Summary: When the crowned Princess of Isles wants excitement she gets it when a certain Saiyan Prince has a case of mistaken identity. V/B with K(G)/CC. *Epilogue now up. Complete*
1. The Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't.  
  
AN: Okay this is a new type of fic for me so let me know what you think.  
  
* * *  
  
She lightly ran her hand over the aqua hair piled on top of her head. It was pulled into a neat swooping twist with a diamond tiara sitting on the crown of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.  
  
The maid who was smoothing the bottom of her dress looked up at the sound. "You look beautiful, princess," she offered in comfort.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma murmured. She looked at herself again. She had to admit she did look beautiful. The white dress fit her perfectly. It showed the small expanse of her waist and belled out slightly, lightly brushing the floor. It had long, see-through sleeves and a squared neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage. Yes she looked wonderful, but of course she had to. It was, after all, the night of her engagement ceremony.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, your highness?" the maid asked as she stood.  
  
"No thank you. You are dismissed," Bulma said with a wave her hand. She walked over to her bedroom window and stared out into the night. She didn't know why she felt so low. She had known this day was coming since she was seven years old. She should count herself lucky that her intended was someone she already loved. Most women weren't as fortunate. And yet…  
  
She felt like there should be more to her life. She had always thought there would be more for her than what was planned but here she was about to be engaged to someone that was not her true love. Her mate.  
  
"Daughter?"  
  
Bulma turned at the voice behind her. Her father was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Father," she said as she dipped into a low curtsey.  
  
The king smiled as she stood up straight. "You look beautiful, daughter."  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said softly putting on a brave little smile.  
  
"Shall we go?" he said extending his arm to his daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
They enter the grand hall and everyone fell to their knees at the sight of the royal pair. When the king nodded his head in acknowledgment of the crowd, they all stood smiled at the beautiful princess. Her father walked her down the aisle towards the head of the counsel of elders. Upon reaching him, her father released her arm then stepped back.  
  
"If her highness would take the arm of her intended, we will begin," the old man said with a smile.  
  
Bulma took the arm of the man that was to be her husband, her confidante, and her lover. She smiled up into the face of her best friend. Kakarot smiled back down at her.  
  
"Please step into the circle," the man instructed.  
  
Bulma placed her arm on Kakarot's and together they step into the circle.  
  
"We are here today to formally betroth Princess Bulma of Isles to his Lordship Kakarot of Eragon. We will now commence with the prayer…"  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma strolled out to the balcony. As she leaned on the railing, she sighed. The ceremony had gone perfectly. She was now officially engaged to her best friend. The guests were now all inside enjoying the party thrown in the soon-to-be wedded couple's honor. Having had enough of the congratulations, Bulma had stepped outside for some fresh air.  
  
"You look enchanting tonight."  
  
Obviously she wasn't the only one who had tired of the well wishers.  
  
"Thank you, Kakarot. I humbly return the complement," she said.  
  
Kakarot came and stood next to her and began staring at the stars she had been studying only moments before. They watched the sky in silence until Kakarot finally spoke.  
  
"It won't be all that bad," he said trying to convince her as well as himself.  
  
"No, of course it won't," Bulma said with a small smile. "It's just that…"  
  
"Just what?" Kakarot prompted.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. She might as well, she would end up telling him anyway. She always did. "I just feel that there's something more than this. I know you and I could make each other happy, but I feel that there's something else intended for me. I don't understand why that the moment one turns 18 one must immediately be married off. What if there's a great adventure waiting for me somewhere? What if with a little patience, I could be ten times happier?" she finished looking up at Kakarot, trying to see if he understood.  
  
Kakarot looked at her for a moment then looked back at the sky. "I really don't mind the settling down and marrying, as long as it's with the right person."  
  
At the wistfully sound in Kakarot's voice, Bulma felt unbearably selfish. Here she was going on and on about how there could possibly be something better out there for her, while Kakarot already knew there was.  
  
"Have you spoken with Lady ChiChi of late?" she asked.  
  
He continued to stare at the sky as he shook his head.  
  
"Maybe she will change her mind. There is still time," Bulma said offering hope.  
  
"No," Kakarot said on a sigh, "she would never disappoint her father. And I would never ask her to. Just like she would never ask me to disappoint my mother."  
  
Bulma nodded sadly. She had been but a child and yet she could still remember Lady Nazarene's excitement when her son had unofficially been named the future husband of the planet's princess. Such an appointment was a shock to all because the woman and her sons had only lived here for a year. They were from some far away planet known as Vegetasei. Apparently she had been married and when her husband died she had been to grief stricken to stay where the memories were so strong. She and her sons had traveled the galaxy until they had stumbled across the planet of Isles. They had made their home here and the Lady had remarried a very prominent member of court. It was her new husband's connections that helped Kakarot catch the King's eye as a possible son in-law.  
  
Bulma sighed. That time seemed so long ago. "You know it is you she loves and not Baron Hercule, don't you?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yes I know. It's the only thing sustaining me," he said softly.  
  
"Oh Kakarot," Bulma said as she placed a hand on his cheek and began stroking it with her thumb. "Everything will be all right in the end. Whatever comes we'll get through it together."  
  
Kakarot smiled. "I'm suppose to be cheering you up, not the other way around."  
  
Bulma smiled. It was her first real smile of the night.  
  
"Well, my lovely wife-to-be are we going to stay out here and feel sorry for ourselves all night or are we going to go and join the festivities. After all they are for us," Kakarot said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Bulma chuckled softly as she placed her arm through his and let him lead her back inside.  
  
* * *  
  
There's the first chapter. Tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading. 


	2. The Writings

Disclaimer: If wishes came true...  
  
AN: I decided to post chapters one and two together. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Prince Vegeta slammed his foot into the side of his father's face causing the much larger man to stumble backwards. Vegeta landed and stood in his fighting stance until his father signaled that he was done for the day. Vegeta stood up and leaned against the wall of the royal combat chamber. He exhausted. He had started the day by easily defeating 12 of Vegetasei's best warriors within 30 minutes time. He had followed that by using his personal guard, Nappa, as a punching bag for an hour and a half. When Nappa could take no more, Vegeta had trained alone until his father had come for their daily sparing match. That had been four hours ago and they hadn't taken a single break since. His body felt wary from 8 hours straight of training. He could only imagine what his father was feeling. Vegeta let himself slide to the floor and let his head hang. All he wanted to do was return to his chamber and sleep. He didn't even have the desire to eat.  
  
King Vegeta took a deep breath when he thought his son wasn't looking. He would never admit this to the boy, but he was getting much to old for this. Everyday that they sparred, the boy became stronger and he was quickly becoming no match for him. If there had ever been any doubt in his mind about his son being the Legendary, it was wiped away by these daily sessions. His son was standing at the door of greatness, he only needed the key. But that would shortly be his too.  
  
Although their matches were always quite intense, the king had noticed that the prince had seemed more aggressive today.  
  
"You seem very tense today, boy," he commented as he began taking off his training gloves. "Maybe you should pay a visit to the royal brothel later," he suggested.  
  
The prince didn't even look up. "I have no interest in whores, father," he said in a bored tone.  
  
The king arched his eyebrow. "Speaking of whores," he said causally, "when was the last time you called on Lady Marron?"  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily. He was really too tired to have this discussion with his father. "I haven't," he said knowing full well what was coming.  
  
His father's already ever-present frown deepened. "Why are you fighting your destiny, boy?"  
  
"I am not fighting it, father," Vegeta said in his own defense.  
  
"The woman is a complete idiot. I see no reason why I should been forced to talk to her let alone bond with her. On top of everything else, she's loose. It's disgusting that I would be expect to take as my mate a woman that every member of court has tried," Vegeta ranted.  
  
"And yet," his father interrupted, "she is the key. Have you forgotten the writings?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as he stood. He walked over to a small table that held a pitcher of water, then poured himself a glass. Of course hadn't forgotten the writings. The Writings of Vegetasei were as legendary as he himself was. They told of the future of the people of the planet. Those that kept the writings and did as they bid were often rewarded greatly. Those who didn't always regretted it.  
  
The writings had had a lot to say about the current prince of the planet. It had claimed him as the One long before even his grandfather had been born. It told of his great strength and limitless power. He would be the greatest there ever was. But like all great things he had to find key to this wonderess power.  
  
Luckily the writings had left a clue to the key. It was a woman. One of amazing beauty with hair bluer than the sky and eyes like the ocean. This was the part that Vegeta hated. It made no sense to him why a woman would be the key. It was as if fate was playing a cruel joke, one that he would never see the humor in.  
  
This is why the prince needed the hand of the strange alien woman that now called Vegetasei home. Since she was the only blue hared woman that any of the people of Vegetasei had ever seen, Vegeta had no choice but to make her his mate in order to achieve the goal he had been born to claim.  
  
"No I haven't forgotten," Vegeta answered, his back to the king as he drank from his glass.  
  
"Well, then I suggest you clean yourself up and call on the lady," his father said as he left the training facility.  
  
The prince hung his head. Would this day never end?  
  
* * *  
  
"I refuse!"  
  
Lady Indigo looked angrily at her daughter. "You will do no such thing," she commanded.  
  
"But I don't like the prince, mother," Lady Marron wailed. "He is rude to me and treats me as though I am old garbage."  
  
"He is the prince of this planet and can treat you as he pleases. No matter how rude he is to you, if he still comes to call you will continue to accept him," her mother commanded.  
  
"But mother, he snides at me as if I were dirty and makes sly comment about the status of my virginity. I will not be courted by a man who thinks me unchaste," Marron declared.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't always in the company of men, he wouldn't think such things," a voice said innocently.  
  
Marron threw her sister a narrowed glance. "Quiet, Leana, you no not of what you speak."  
  
Leana returned to her book. She had honestly been trying to help her sister.  
  
"Listen to me girl," Lady Indigo said. "As long as his highness continues to seek your hand you will happily welcome his calls. Do you understand?"  
  
With her nose in the air Marron stiffly nodded.  
  
"Good," her mother said curtly then waltzed out of the room.  
  
Marron sighed heavily. She didn't care what her mother said, she was not going to mate with the prince. It was rare that she took a stand on anything but this was one thing she was taking a stand on. She walked over to the window seat and sat down. There had to be a way out of this.  
  
* * *  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading. 


	3. The Escape

1 Disclaimer: …  
  
AN: I'm sooooo glad you guys like this fic. Thanks for the reviews. Now, on to the tale.  
  
* * *  
  
The smell of grease and oil assaulted her nostrils. Lady Marron lifted her skirt a little higher as she step over a grease spot on the floor. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hated filth. But even more she hated Prince Vegeta. That's why she had come here.  
  
She looked around the garage. There were many half-put together vehicles lying around. Most of their parts were sitting on tables next to them. The room was empty except for a lone figure bent over a space pod. 'Just who I was looking for,' she thought with a smile. She walked closer to the man then cleared her throat.  
  
Narnack growled at the sound. His Saiyan temper flaring at being interrupted while working. He spun around ready to give the person the beating of his life, but when he saw whom it was his irritation melted away. A smile came to his lips as he gave her the once over.  
  
"Lady Marron," he said as he picked up a towel and wiped his hands off. He was surprised to see her. He had already seen her once this week and the lady made a habit of not being seen with the same man more than once a week. It didn't fool anyone but she seemed to think it did, so her many lovers played along. What surprised him even more was that she had met him here in the garage, something she never did. 'She must be in great need of… something,' he thought with a lustful smile.  
  
"Narnack," Lady Marron said with a slight nod of her head. She smiled sweetly. She could tell by the way that his tail was swinging behind him that she had his full attention. She walked closer to him, swaying her hips seductively as she went.  
  
"It's good to see you again," she said sweetly then peered behind him. "What are you working on? It looks very complicated," she said.  
  
Narnack threw a look over his shoulder then turned back to her with a smile. "No it's no big deal, just a simple space pod. It's only big enough for one person as a matter of fact. Even a child could control it," he smiled as he wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
Marron smiled shyly as she began drawing small circles on his chest. "Well…that's good because I want you to teach me how to use it," she said.  
  
"No problem," he mumbled as he began nibbling on her ear.  
  
"I mean today," she rasped out as he began using his tongue to trace the lines of her ear.  
  
"Of course," he said then pulled back slightly and smiled suggestively at her. "But we have to discuss payment first. My lessons aren't free you know?"  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out," Marron responded coyly.  
  
Narnack took her hand and lead her towards the back office.  
  
Two hours later Marron found herself in the pilot's seat with Narnack pointing out the instruments to her. After their little interlude, she had explained that she wouldn't be back after he showed her how to pilot the ship. He had seemed a little sad about losing his bed companion, but he understood her position. He had to admit that the prince even scared him, so he could only imagine what he did to a little woman like Lady Marron. So he had agreed to help her in her escape attempt. He gave her some supplies and a detailed map that listed all of the neutral break stations in the galaxy where she could stop for more supplies. It only took him 30 minutes to show her how to pilot the craft.  
  
"Well, I think you're all set," Narnack said looking up at her where she sat in the cockpit.  
  
Marron smiled softly and reached down to gently stroke his cheek. "Thank you so much, Narnack. I'll never forget this," she said honestly. It was common knowledge on the planet that Marron was to one day be the prince's mate. If anyone ever found out that Narnack had helped her escape, he would be charged with high treason and put to death for his deed. He was in fact risking his life for her.  
  
Narnack smiled then walked over to the control panel where he opened the shuttle hatch in the ceiling. Marron tentatively started the craft and following Narnack's instructions to the tee, she lifted the craft slowly from the ground. She waved goodbye to her friend then put the craft in forward and took off. As she past over the palace, she smirked. 'So long, your highness,' she thought, then increased her speed until she broke through the atmosphere and into space.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta sighed then knocked on the door. This was the last place he wanted to be, but both his father and the writings commanded it so what else could he do?  
  
The door swung open revealing a very flustered Lady Indigo.  
  
"Your majesty," she said falling to one knee. "To what do we owe this great honor?"  
  
Vegeta looked back at Nappa, who rolled his eyes. "I think you know why I'm here," the prince said matter-of-factly, "I've come to call on the girl."  
  
"Well," Lady Indigo said with a smile as she stood, "that should make Marron very happy. Come, I'm sure we'll find her in the pallor."  
  
Vegeta and Nappa followed the excited woman into the family pallor. They found only a young blond girl there reading.  
  
Lady Indigo smiled at the girl. "Leana say hello," she instructed.  
  
"Hello," the girl said not looking up from her book.  
  
Lady Indigo frowned and snapped her fingers at her daughter. "Young lady! You will show more respect to royalty."  
  
Leana's head snapped up and she went pale as she gazed upon the prince. 'Does he know already?' she wondered.  
  
She stood from her chair and curtsied before her prince. "Your majesty," she said softly.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head slightly then looked at the lady of the house.  
  
"Where is your daughter?" he asked impatiently, "My time is very valuable and I refuse to waste it waiting on her."  
  
Lady Indigo held up a hand to calm the prince. "Worry not your highness. I'm sure she just went up to her room for a moment. I shall go and fetch her for you."  
  
Leana chewed on her bottom lip. She would have to tell them now. 'Please forgive me Marron,' she silently prayed.  
  
"Mother wait."  
  
Lady Indigo stopped at the foot of the stairs her irritation obvious. "What is it girl?"  
  
"Marron's not up there."  
  
"Oh, no. Is she in the sitting room then?"  
  
"No, she's gone."  
  
Lady Indigo's eyes widened in surprise as she walked back over to her child. "Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"Well, sh-she," Leana stuttered.  
  
"Stop your muttering girl!" her mother demanded.  
  
"Quiet!" Vegeta order the older lady then turn to the girl. "Speak girl."  
  
"She said she had a friend that could get her a ship and that she was leaving." Leana lowered her eyes before she said the next part. "She said she would rather die than be bonded to your majesty."  
  
Vegeta took a moment to collect all this then turned to Nappa. "We need to report this to my father."  
  
Nappa nodded in agreement then stepped aside so that his prince could precede him out the room.  
  
When they reached the palace and told the king of their news he had the expected reaction.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?!" he bellowed scaring all the servants out of the room.  
  
"I mean she gone," Vegeta said in a bored tone. He personally saw no problem with the woman being gone.  
  
"Well," his father said even more angered that his son seemed not to care that his destiny was somewhere floating in the galaxy, "I hope you didn't have any plans because they're all canceled until Lady Marron is back on Vegetasei."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he stood from his chair. "Father, you don't honestly expect me to chase the woman down like some love-sick primate do you?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I except. I suggest you and your crew leave soon. The lady is getting further and further away."  
  
"But father-," Vegeta started.  
  
The king held up his hand in silence. "I will argue with you no longer, Vegeta. I want daily reports of your progress. You have your orders. You are dismissed."  
  
Vegeta considered telling his father no. He could easily stand his ground on this and have no opposition but he was his father. Vegeta had no choice but to obey. So instead he stormed out the room. His ki flaring.  
  
As he passed his guard he said, "Training room. Five minutes." At least he would be able to work out some of his aggravation before he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Poor Nappa. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review. You guys telling me what you think is the only way I'll ever get better. Anyway thanks for reading. 


	4. The Villian

Disclaimer: ; )  
  
* * *  
  
He stared out into the stars, hands behind his back, in deep thought. Soon all this would be his, it was only a matter of time.  
  
Frieza walked up and stood next to his new partner. He had to admit this Cell, as he liked to call himself, intrigued him. He could tell that the man had great power and yet he had come to him with the proposition of a partnership. He could tell he was up to something, he just couldn't tell what. Yet.  
  
"Lord Frieza," said a foot solider.  
  
"What is it?" Frieza asked.  
  
"The package has been dropped at Isles," reported the soldier.  
  
"Very well," Frieza said with a wave of his hand. He turned to his partner. "Looks like everything is going according to our plan."  
  
Cell shot him a look out the corner of his eye, then returned his attention to space. He absolutely despised the lizard-like creature but like so many things he was a means to an end. Like Frieza, Cell spent his life conquering worlds. No people had ever been strong enough to defeat either of them and each went about his side of the galaxy destroying one people after the other. Strategy is where their differences came to light. Frieza preferred charging in and blowing everything up. Cell preferred to study his prey first. Find the best way to completely obliterate his victims without their ever knowing it. It was this difference that had brought them together.  
  
In his travels, Cell had never met anyone that could compare to him and the people of Vegetasei were no exception. True they were strong but nothing he couldn't handle. The only thing that stood out among the people was their prince. The Saiyan held a great power that even amazed him and yet it was blocked. He decided he maybe able to find a use for the prince. He had studied their 'writings' as they called them and knew of the 'key'. Unlike the Saiyans, he had seen much of the galaxy and knew of the blue-hared princess of Isles. He decided that if he ever wanted to put the prince under his control he had to make sure he never unlocked the power inside him. So the best way to do that was to destroy the key.  
  
He saw no reason to concern himself with the murder of some little defenseless princess and had enlisted Frieza to take care of the job. The disgusting creature had an army that was unrivaled. Though Cell could easily protect himself, he thought that such a following might come in use sometime. The lizard had already shown he's worth by placing a spy/assassin in the royal court of Isles. Yes, he would keep him until he no longer had a use for him then he would be disposed of. Until that time came, he would let Frieza think that 'their' plans were coming along nicely.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before your man can take care of her?" Cell asked in a bored tone.  
  
"The man I've sent is very crafty. It shouldn't take more three days for him to wrangle himself a presentation at court," Frieza said with certainty.  
  
"Good," Cell said as he turned to leave. "Let me know when the wench is dead. I'll be in my quarters."  
  
Frieza watched Cell go through narrowed eyes. Yes, he was definitely up to something.  
  
* * *  
  
The breeze blew gently and the soft fragrance of flowers floated in the air. It was a bright day and the Princess of Isles and the Lady of Gales were strolling thorough the royal gardens. Their skirts swayed gently as they walked along in silence.  
  
"It's very lovely out here," the princess remarked.  
  
"Yes it is," said the lady softly.  
  
They walked in silence, until the lady spoke.  
  
"May I speak freely your highness?" she asked.  
  
Bulma smiled. It was strange how their conversations always started out so formal. "Of course, ChiChi."  
  
"We have been friends a very long time and with everything that's happened of late I doubt that you called me here to discuss the weather."  
  
Bulma's smile gentled. The lady knew her too well. "You probably won't like what I called you here for."  
  
ChiChi sighed. She had had a feeling about what the princess wanted to discuss with her.  
  
"If you've come to speak on Kakarot's behalf, I wish that you wouldn't," she said staring straight ahead.  
  
"ChiChi," Bulma said gently, "I wish you'd reconsider your marriage to Baron Hercule. You don't love him," she said.  
  
"That means nothing," ChiChi said on a wary sigh.  
  
"But ChiChi what about Kakarot? You do love him," Bulma said.  
  
ChiChi closed her eyes as if the last part was hard to think about. "Like I said that means nothing," she responded with great difficulty.  
  
"ChiChi, you can't just let a love like the one you two share go," Bulma said reasonably.  
  
"What do you know of this?" ChiChi snapped. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"  
  
"I would if you'd just talk to me!" Bulma said wanting desperately to understand.  
  
ChiChi sighed in defeat. She was tired of having no one to talk to. Tired of keeping her secret from the world.  
  
"My father's holdings have fallen through. All our money is gone and the Baron has threatened to take our lands if I don't marry him. I have no choice. Without our land we have nowhere else to go," she said softly.  
  
"Oh ChiChi," Bulma breathe.  
  
"My father told me not to. That we'd find another way, but that land means everything to him. I won't let him lose it if I can help."  
  
"But ChiChi if you were to marry Kakarot, he could buy the land from the Baron and give it to your father," Bulma said logically.  
  
ChiChi her shook head in amazement. "Have you forgotten it's your fiancée that you speak of? I doubt that the royal court would shine on my marring it's future king. The last thing my family needs right now is a scandal."  
  
"But I could easily break my betrothal. There are many others I could marry. Prince Yamucha of Latees or Lord Krillin of Mongo, it doesn't have to be Kakarot," Bulma said quickly.  
  
ChiChi shook her head to blocking out the words as she began walking faster. "No it's not that easy."  
  
"Yes it is-" Bulma started.  
  
ChiChi stopped abruptly and turned to her friend. "I no longer wish to speak of this," she said returning to her formal tone, "If you have nothing else to speak with me about, I wish to take my leave."  
  
Bulma sighed. There would be no talking to her now. "Yes of course."  
  
ChiChi curtsied then hurried away.  
  
Bulma watched her sadly then turned to the trail leading back to the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay kiddies. Review Time! I hope you liked this chapter and be looking for an update soon. The second author's note below is for those of you that wonder where Cell came from in this fic. So if you don't care, skip it. Thanks for reading.  
  
2nd AN: The Cell of this fic was created by Dr. Gero who traveled the universe searching for the greatest fighters it had to offer. He took cells from the Nameks and the people of Vegetasei, though neither Vegeta nor Kakarot were born at the time. So if you have any questions just ask in your review. 


	5. The Ambassador

Disclaimer: (snickers)  
  
AN: I just wanted to give special thanks to Ledophole, Penmaster, DBZBeauty, and Saiyangirl. Thanks so much for the great reviews. If you reviewed anonymously, I'm so sorry but the computer put it on don't except anonymous reviews. So if you reviewed please review again. Thanks. Oh this (~) sign means a telepathic thought and this one (') is a personal thought, so keep that in mind for the rest of the fic.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Yanak of Kokling," announced the court caller.  
  
It was customary on the planet of Isles that the king, queen, and the future king and queen, sat through the daily presentations to court. It was times like this that Bulma and Kakarot were most thankful that they daily took time to practice using their link. The 'link' was a telepathic bond learned during childhood. It was almost an unspoken law of the court that one would learn telepathy so actual talking wouldn't be necessary at events such as these. The talent could be used with any member court but was often strongest between two people. In Bulma and Kakarot's case, their bond was strongest with one another.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded her head at the latest presentation, whose name she had already forgotten. She mentally sighed.  
  
~Having fun?~  
  
Bulma glanced down at Kakarot, who was sitting on the right side of her father.  
  
~Yeah loads~ she thought as she acknowledged the next in line. ~Honestly, you'd think we didn't know how to nod our heads. I don't see why we have to sit through this everyday. We're not the king and queen yet. There's no reason why we have to be tortured now.~  
  
Kakarot held back his laughter as he smiled and nodded his head at Princess something or another from planet whatever. The princess' smiled turned to almost a leer as she looked him over. When her escort finally pulled her away, Kakarot rolled his eyes. 'Princess'' he thought.  
  
~I heard that.~  
  
He's smile widened.  
  
Bulma bit her lip. She hadn't told Kakarot about her talk with ChiChi yet. She decided now was as good a time as any other. At least here he couldn't yell at her.  
  
~I spoke to Lady ChiChi yesterday~ she thought diving in.  
  
Kakarot glance down to where she sat on the left of her mother. ~About?~  
  
~I think you know what about.~  
  
~I wish you hadn't done that~ he thought, given Lord whatever a forced smile.  
  
~Don't be like that, Kakarot. I was worried about her. Did you know that her father's money is gone?~  
  
~Yes.~  
  
Bulma was surprised. ~Why didn't you tell me?~  
  
~Because it wasn't any of your business~ Kakarot thought casually.  
  
~Ouch.~  
  
~Don't go getting your feelings hurt. It wasn't. ChiChi didn't want anyone to know. She was very ashamed. I promised I wouldn't tell.~  
  
~So you knew why she was marrying him.~  
  
~Yes.~  
  
~But Kakarot you could help her- ~  
  
~Stay out of it Bulma~ he thought warningly.  
  
~But Kakarot- ~  
  
~You two stop this.~  
  
They immediately broke their link and looked at the king.  
  
~I want you to pay close attention to the next presentation~ he thought.  
  
They nodded and watched as a handsome man with teal colored skin and matching hair approached the throne.  
  
"Ambassador Zarbon of the ninth quadrant," said the caller.  
  
The king held up his hand to stop the procession.  
  
"Ambassador, I would like for you to tell us a little about this Lord Frieza that you have come on the behalf of," he said.  
  
"Well your majesty," Zarbon started with a polite smile, "Lord Frieza is the great ruler of the ninth quadrant. He sent me here in hopes of forming an alliance between our people."  
  
"Well," the king said, "I look forward to hearing what he has in mind for this alliance."  
  
"Very well your majesty." Zarbon bowed and smiled at each of them, his gaze lingering slightly on Bulma, then followed the procession out.  
  
~Kakarot~  
  
~Yes, your majesty~ Kakarot responded looking at the king.  
  
~I want you sit in on my talks with that man. This Lord Frieza will either be a great ally or a great enemy to your rule.~  
  
~Of course, your majesty.~  
  
The king smiled then turned to the caller as he stood. "That will be enough for today. My queen is tired and we wish to retire." The queen stood and placed her hand on the king's arm and together the left the room.  
  
Bulma remained in her seat. The look that Zarbon had given her had sent a shiver down her spine. There was something very disturbing about the man.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Bulma's head up snapped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kakarot asked his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Uh, yes, of course, I'm fine," she looked around the room and realized it was empty. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Your parents wanted to retire. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes," Bulma said standing. "I'm just a little tired. Will you walk me to my chambers?"  
  
"Of course." Kakarot offered her his arm and together they left the throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta sat in the pilot's chair and stared out the observation window. He gently rubbed his right temple. He could feel himself getting more and more aggravated with every passing moment. They had been traveling for a week and had not found a trace of Marron. It made no sense that she could just disappear into thin air. What made even less sense is why he was here in the first place. He hated Marron even more than she hated him and yet here he was chasing her across the galaxy. It was absolutely ridiculous.  
  
He knew she held his future as a warrior in her hands and yet he actually hoped that they would never find her. These ill feelings were starting to make him doubt the Writings.  
  
"My prince," said a soldier as he fell to one knee in front of Vegeta.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked in a bored tone.  
  
"I must warn you that we are dangerously low on fuel, my lord," the man said nervously.  
  
Vegeta's frown deepened. "How are we low on fuel? Didn't you fill this piece of tin up before we left?!"  
  
The young soldier looked around helplessly. Nappa decided to speak up.  
  
"My lord, you have had us flying at hyper speed since we left Vegetasei. That type of speed uses a lot of power."  
  
"Very well," Vegeta grunted. "Where is the closest planet where we can refuel?"  
  
"Um, there is a small planet coming up. It is said to be neutral and very open to those in need. Peaceful with many resources, it should meet our needs adequately," said the foot soldier.  
  
"What is the name of this planet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I believe they call it Isles."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said, "I don't want to be bothered by a bunch royal crap so make sure we're not seen."  
  
"Yes your majesty." The soldier quickly stood up, bowed one last time, and then left to set the course for Isles.  
  
* * *  
  
Please don't forget to review. Next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow (most likely today). Thanks for reading. 


	6. The Landing

1 Disclaimer: Hmm…  
  
AN: Thanks for your reviews.  
  
* * *  
  
Prince Vegeta walked down the landing ramp, pulling on a pair of white gloves. He squinted at the bright sky and began surveying the land. There were large oak trees across the area. The grass was a lush green and off in the far distance he could see a crystal blue stream. The forest seemed completely at peace. It was a sight that Vegeta had never seen before.  
  
"What are your orders, your majesty?" Nappa asked the prince.  
  
"You take half the party east and I'll take the rest west. Meet me back here in three hours. If you find anything before then contact me on your scouter."  
  
"Yes your highness," Nappa bowed then turned to his charges, "Let's go you third class vermin!"  
  
Vegeta turned, heading west with his charges silently following three paces behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Bulma sighed. That must have been the forth time he'd asked her that since she had gotten up from her nap. They were coming out the dining hall where they had just finished lunch, well Kakarot had just finished, Bulma had been done for almost thirty minutes. They were now heading towards the entrance of the palace.  
  
"I'm fine. Now that I've had a nap, I'm just fine," Bulma assured him.  
  
Kakarot frowned in disbelief.  
  
"I assure you that I am just fine."  
  
His frown deepened.  
  
She stopped him by lightly touching his arm as they stepped out into the bright sun. "Listen I was just a little tired, but now that I've rested I'm just fine. So you can go about your day without worrying about me okay?" she said smiling.  
  
"Very well then," Kakarot said grudgedly. A smile came to his face as they continued their walk. "What are your plans for the day?"  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk in the forest."  
  
"By yourself?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Isn't that how I always take my walks?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea-" he started. He had a bad feeling about her being alone today.  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "Look I'll be just-"  
  
"…fine," he finished mockingly.  
  
"Exactly. Now what are you planning to do?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Train."  
  
She frowned. "I don't understand why you and Radditz are always training. Our people haven't been at war for over a thousand years. It just seems like a waste of energy."  
  
"I've told you a thousand times. We don't train because we have to. We do it because it's fun. I don't know what it is but it just feels…right."  
  
"If you say so," she said unconvinced, then smiled. "So, I'll go for my walk and you can go train and then at six we can meet to dine with my parents."  
  
"As you wish." He took her hand and kissed it then with a final smile turned to go meet with his brother.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right you maggots! I want you to spread out over the land and if you find anything contact me by way of your scouter. Any questions?"  
  
The group of Saiyan men shook their heads at the bald commander.  
  
"Then get out my sight," Nappa said. When each man had gone his own way, Nappa turned and ventured out on his own.  
  
* * *  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Bulma had just stepped outside the palace gate when she heard a male voice call to her. She turned and was surprised to find Ambassador Zarbon walking towards her. She didn't know whether to run or stay. Choosing poise over fear, she waited with her hands clasped in front of her for him to catch up with her.  
  
"Princess," he said as he acknowledged her rank with a nod of his head.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you out here Ambassador. Aren't you meeting with my father?" Bulma said trying to hide how uneasy he made her feel.  
  
"Yes, but that's not till later. I was hoping to see some of your kingdom. I figured that maybe you wouldn't mind letting me walk with you," he said in a syrupy sweet voice.  
  
"Well…" Bulma said trying to think of away out.  
  
"Please. I promise not to be a bother and I would really like to see if your forest are really as beautiful as they are said to be," he said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Well I guess there's no harm in me giving you a tour," she gave in reluctantly. There was something about him that just screamed at her "danger".  
  
"Good," Zarbon said. He offered her his arm and she reluctantly took it. Together they walked towards the forest of Isles.  
  
* * *  
  
Please don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. 


	7. The Meeting

Disclaimer: (Jadedbest weeps. The pain is too great for her).  
  
An: A little impatient aren't we, Ms. Nightwing? Well this chapter is just for you then.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma bit her lip nervously.  
  
'Why did I agree to this? I should have listened to my instincts.'  
  
"You have a beautiful kingdom, princess," Zarbon said smiling down at her.  
  
"Thank you very much ambassador. We take great pride in our planet."  
  
"Well it shows," Zarbon responded as they walked further and further into the thick forest.  
  
After a long eerie silence, Bulma decided to try making conversation. "Tell me, ambassador, who is this Lord Frieza?"  
  
"As I told you earlier he is a great ruler whose alliance you will greatly appreciate in times of war," Zarbon said with great pride.  
  
"I strongly doubt that. You see, our people aren't prone to war."  
  
"Oh, but you will be once you come under the rule of Lord Frieza," Zarbon said as he stopped to look down at her.  
  
Bulma looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "You must be crazy if you believe my father will willingly give our planet to you."  
  
"No we're not crazy. We just know the extent of a father's love. You see," he said grabbing her wrist tightly. Bulma tried to struggle but it was useless. Zarbon smirked at the pain and fear on her face as he continued, "when we tell your father that we have taken you and will only give you back if he turns over command of his meager little army, the planet will be ours." Zarbon pulled her to him so that her back was against his chest. He held her there with one arm, while he slipped his other hand into his jacket and pulled out a small dagger. He raised the dagger to her throat as he whispered in her ear. "And know what the funniest part of this will be? When your father surrenders and we send him your cold dead body. Isn't that amusing?" he chuckled softly.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in fear when she felt the cold steel against her neck. With strength she didn't know she had, she jammed her elbow into his gut, surprising him and causing him to loosen his grip just enough for her to break free. She stumbled forward but got no more than two feet before he stepped on the bottom of her skirt causing them both to fall to the ground. Bulma tried to crawl away but Zarbon grabbed her, flipped her on her back, and pinned her beneath himself.  
  
He pinned both her hands above her head with one of his then reach for the dagger that had fallen next to them. "Not a smart move, princess," he taunted, waving the dagger in front of her face.  
  
"Let me go! I swear I'll make you pay for this!" she cried fighting him with all her might.  
  
Zarbon only laughed at her feeble attempts. This was going to be fun.  
  
* * *  
  
Nappa was searching the land, when he heard the cries. Curious, he wondered over to where the noise was coming from. He watched the two on the ground for a moment then, seeing no reason to interfere, was about to leave and continue his search. That's when he saw the flash of blue. On closer inspection he realized that the woman could be none other than Lady Marron. He had never seen the lady personally, since he usually sent another guard whenever the prince went calling on Marron, but who else would have such a color for hair. He smirked.  
  
'So the little bitch has already found herself a playmate. And not a very friendly one it seems,' he thought.  
  
He considered waiting and letting the man have his way with her. It would teach her a lesson about being unfaithful her prince. When he saw the glint of steel, though, he decided to intervene. After all, the prince wouldn't have much use for her after she was dead.  
  
He stepped from behind the tree he had been observing from and approached the scene. The teal-colored freak that had her pinned down never noticed Nappa. He was to busy torturing his prey. He grabbed the man by the hair and snatched him off the ground.  
  
"What the-" Zarbon said in surprise just as Nappa slammed his meaty fist in to his face, sending the warrior across the forest into a tree. After making sure Zarbon was unconscious, Nappa reached down and grabbed the lady by the elbow. He made sure she was steady on her feet, then looked her directly in the face.  
  
"You," he growled accusingly.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said in confusion, still shook from her ordeal.  
  
"You've caused us a lot of trouble. I'll have you know that the prince is in no way pleased with your little run away act."  
  
"The prince? Run away? I don't know what you're talking about. If you'll just take me home, my father will reward you well for what you've done for me."  
  
Nappa let out a harsh laugh. "You must think I'm some third class idiot. You know very well that your father is dead."  
  
"Sir, you must have me confused with someone. My father is very much alive and the king of this planet," Bulma said shaking her head.  
  
"I will listen to this no more. You and I are going back to the ship now," he said tightening his hold on her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," the lady cried as she began struggling against his hold.  
  
"I will not fight you on this," Nappa said. He reached around her neck and pinched the nerves at the base of her neck causing her to pass out instantly. He picked up her limp body and laid her across his shoulder. He touched the small button on his scouter.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," he said.  
  
"What is it Nappa?" Vegeta responded in irritation.  
  
"Your highness, I have found something," he said with pride.  
  
"Fuel?"  
  
"No, Lady Marron."  
  
The pause that followed made Nappa nervous.  
  
"My prince?" he said after a moment.  
  
"Fine. Take her back to the ship and place her in the guest quarters on the lower deck."  
  
"Very well, my prince," Nappa said as Vegeta ended the transmission. Strange. For some reason it almost seemed as if the prince was disappointed that he had found her. Shaking the thought from his mind, he headed back to the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room in a daze.  
  
"Where am I?" she murmured.  
  
The room was in shadows and she couldn't make out much. She could see the outline of a fireplace across from her with some kind of small ornaments sitting on the mantle. There was a large picture above the fireplace. She could tell it was a man, though she could make out the face. The drapes were drawn so she couldn't see out the large windows. They were also the cause of why she couldn't see the room clearly. She could tell from the feel of blankets beneath her, though, that there had been no expense spared in decorating the room.  
  
Bulma put her fingertips on her throbbing temples. How had she gotten here? That's when it all came back to her. Zarbon's attack. The strange man saving her. That same man kidnapping her. Though she tried to fight it, fear quickly took over.  
  
She stumbled out of the bed, not really going anywhere. She didn't know when her kidnapper would be back or what he planned to do to her. She had to think of something before he returned. That's when she remembered the link.  
  
She set back on the bed and closed her eyes in consideration. They had never tried the link when they where this far from each other. She prayed that it worked.  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz threw yet another punch at his brother, which Kakarot easily blocked.  
  
"You're losing your touch big brother," Kakarot said with a smirk.  
  
Radditz growled at the taunt and charged full speed at his brother. To his great surprise, Kakarot fazed out just as he reached him and he flew headfirst into the wall. Kakarot reappeared behind him and began laughing. Radditz growled his frustration as he stood up. He just couldn't understand it. No matter what he did he just couldn't keep up with his little brother. The kid was a freak of nature.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh come on Radditz," Kakarot said, "you know it was funny. After all you broke your own golden rule. Never attack in anger," he repeated the words that his brother had spent years beating into his head. Literally.  
  
Radditz smiled. Another problem with Kakarot was that he could never seem to stay mad at him.  
  
"Fine. I say we go again. So I can win back some of my pride," he said settling into a fighting stance.  
  
"All right," Kakarot said getting into his own stance, then stopped when he heard something.  
  
~Kakarot, please help me.~  
  
"Bulma?" he said.  
  
"No idiot. I'm Radditz," his brother said with a smirk.  
  
Kakarot held up his hand for silence and closed his eyes.  
  
~Bulma?~  
  
~Kakarot! Thank God you heard me! Please come and get me. I'm so frightened!~  
  
~It's okay, Bulma. Just calm down and tell me where you are.~  
  
"Kakarot, is something wrong?" Radditz asked in concern.  
  
"Yes. Something has happened to Bulma," he answered.  
  
~I don't know where I am.~  
  
"Where is she?" Radditz asked.  
  
"She doesn't know."  
  
"Tell her to look around for clues."  
  
~Bulma, look around for anything that will help us find you.~  
  
~Okay.~  
  
Bulma stood up and walked across to one of the windows. She pulled back the curtain and looked out at the stars.  
  
~I can see stars out the window, so we must be flying through space.~  
  
~Good Bulma, good. What else do you see?~  
  
She looked around the room and that's when she spotted it. She walked back over to the bed and gave the headboard a closer look. There was some kind of crest on it.  
  
~There is a crest on the headboard.~  
  
~What does it look like?~  
  
~It's a silver V with a lion with a golden mane and green eyes in the center.~  
  
"Bulma said there is a crest with a silver V and a lion with a golden mane and green eyes in the center. Do you know what it is?" Kakarot asked his brother.  
  
Of course him knew what it was. "Kakarot, that's the seal of the house of Vegetasei," Radditz said. His brother had been too young to remember such a thing but Radditz had forgotten nothing about his great people.  
  
~Kakarot, what do you want me to do?~ Bulma asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
~Just sit tight and we'll come and get you.~  
  
"You've cost me a lot of trouble, woman."  
  
Bulma's back went straight at the sound of the disapproving voice behind her.  
  
~Kakarot, I have to go. He's here. Please find me.~  
  
~Bulma! Bulma!~  
  
"What happened?!" Radditz asked when his brother's face paled.  
  
"I don't know. She said 'He's here' then broke the link."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"First we tell the king. Come on," Kakarot said as he headed for the door. Radditz followed quickly behind him.  
  
Back on the ship, Vegeta walked further into the room.  
  
"To be completely honest, I was hoping that we'd never find you. So that there is no misunderstanding, I want you no more than you want me," Vegeta said.  
  
"Good," Bulma said as she stood, turning to face the door, her chin held high, "then you'll have no problem with returning me to my home."  
  
Vegeta stopped in his tracks. This lovely creature was not Lady Marron.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I am Princess Bulma of Isles and you, sir, are my kidnapper," she said with great pride.  
  
"Kidnapper?" Vegeta said on a low whisper as he stared in astonishment at the beautiful princess.  
  
* * *  
  
I know what you're thinking. 'Bitch! How dear she drag us along for six chapters then stop right when they meet?' Well you have to forgive me. I have this evil streak that comes from fashioning my life after Vegeta. You know how that goes. Anywho, don't forget to review, it's the most important thing you as a reader can do (well besides reading the story, of course ^_~). Thanks for reading.  
  
Note for K. Nightwing: When are you going to update DOY? I'm dying for the next chapter. Just add the answer to your review. 


	8. First Reactions

1 Disclaimer: (Puts fingers in ears) lalalalalalalalalalala (breathe) lalalalalalalalalalala…  
  
AN: Hello All! (sorry I'm feeling very silly today) Thanks sooooo much to those that reviewed!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Prince Vegeta slowly circled the strange woman before him. She was stunning, he would give her that. There was something about her that drew him. The odd color of her hair and eyes did not go unnoticed by him. He let his eyes wonder lower, taking in her shapely form. Yes, she was stunning.  
  
"I strongly suggest that you keep your eyes much higher."  
  
Vegeta looked up in slight amusement. "In your stay here, you'll come to learn I don't take suggestions very well."  
  
"Then it's a good thing that I won't be staying. I demand that you take me home, now," Bulma said with her chin in the air.  
  
"Demand?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes demand," she affirmed.  
  
'She's very entertaining,' he thought.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you! There is nothing funny about this you- you- kidnapper!" The fact that her distress seemed to amuse him was starting to upset her.  
  
Vegeta's expression went blank as he walked up to her. When they were face- to-face he asked, "And how, little princess, do you intend to wipe the smirk from my face?"  
  
Bulma swallowed her fear. She would not let him intimidate her! She was preparing to back away, when something that she assumed was his arm snaked its way around her waist, holding her to him.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong, woman? Can't back up your threat?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Bulma placed her hands on his chest trying to put some space between them. "You'll pay for this, that I promise you," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Vegeta's smirk widened as he backed away and crossed his arms. It was then that Bulma realized that it had been his tail and not his arm that had circled her waist. She watched in amazement as it wrapped itself around his waist.  
  
Vegeta looked her over once again then grunted. "You talk big, little princess."  
  
"I'm so glad that I amuse you," Bulma spat out sarcastically. "Now if you would be so kind, return me to my planet."  
  
Now common sense told him to take this little pain in the ass home but something stronger told him not to be so hasty.  
  
"I'll have to consider what I'm going to do with you. To be honest, killing you would be a lot easier than wasting fuel by turning around and taking you back. Then again you might be a good bargaining tool if I decide to claim your little mudball of a planet as my own," Vegeta said calmly.  
  
He got the desired reaction when Bulma let out a small gasp at the cold tone of his voice. The prince smirked at her one last time before he left the room, letting the stainless steel door slide close behind him.  
  
After he beat Nappa for this little slip up, he'd have to make his father known of this new and interesting development.  
  
* * *  
  
"And you're both sure this is what you want?" King Brian asked in subtle disbelief.  
  
"Yes and if your majesty will give us your blessing, we will be married immediately," Baron Hercule said confidently.  
  
The King turned to the quiet young girl standing next to the Baron. "Lady ChiChi?"  
  
ChiChi couldn't even look the King in the face as she silently nodded.  
  
The King and Queen looked at each other helplessly. Members of court, according to custom, always came for a royal blessing before wedding. These hearings were usually pretty easy except on the occasions when it was obvious that all parties were not happy. True, they could refuse to bless the union but they didn't have a sound reason not to and since the girl refused to speak up for herself there was nothing they could do.  
  
"Well…" the King started reluctantly, "if this what you really want then you have our-"  
  
"Your majesty!"  
  
All heads turned as Kakarot and Radditz rushed into the room. ChiChi quickly lowered her eyes.  
  
"Kakarot, my boy, I'm sorry but whatever you've come to say will have to wait. We're in the middle of a blessing right now."  
  
Kakarot's eyes searched out ChiChi's. She held his gaze for a split second then once again lowered her long lashes. Kakarot shook off the spell and turned to the business at hand.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty but this can't wait. Princess Bulma has been kidnapped."  
  
"Kidnapped!" the Queen gasped.  
  
"By who?!" the King demanded, now standing.  
  
"From what we can tell, she was on a ship from Vegetasei," Radditz answered.  
  
"Vegetasei? But what would Saiyans want with our Bulma?" the Queen wondered in distress.  
  
"We're not sure. She used our link to contact me. When someone entered the room she broke the link, so we don't know much."  
  
"Kakarot, you have to do something. You have to go after her," ChiChi said, her worry for her friend overshadowing her shyness around him  
  
Kakarot nodded his agreement. "That's exactly what I intend to do. Your majesty, I request a ship and supplies for my brother and me."  
  
"You have them," the King said quickly. "Bring our Bulma back to us safely."  
  
Kakarot nodded and bowed then he and Radditz quickly left the throne room for the loading docks.  
  
* * *  
  
"…so she could easily be the woman of the legend. That is, if such a woman exists."  
  
Vegeta was in his chambers explaining the current situation to his father and mother over a vid screen. He added the last part to show his growing irritation with the legend that was keeping him from much needed training.  
  
His father's frowned deepened. "It is not legend but fact and I doubt this mouthy woman you speak of could be destined to be queen of Vegetasei. No, I suggest you kill this impostor and continue searching for Lady Marron. I believe she, even with all her flaws, would make a much better queen."  
  
"Honestly father," Vegeta said in aggravation, "isn't one blue hared whore as good as another?"  
  
"Don't question me boy! Do as I command and contact me when you have found her." The screen went blank.  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta muttered as he began taking off his training gear.  
  
That man really knew how to push his buttons. If he hadn't been his father, Vegeta would have rid himself of the nuisance long ago.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He stopped unbuttoning his shirt and turned to look at the screen.  
  
"What is it woman?" he asked harshly.  
  
Queen Argana frowned, something rare. "Don't snap at me Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta sighed. He hadn't meant to upset her. "Yes mother?" he asked his face softening a little.  
  
The Queen smiled. "Vegeta I wanted to ask you not to do anything until you've spoken with the mystic."  
  
Vegeta prayed for patience. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now. "Look woman-"  
  
"Now, I know you don't believe in her, son, but I really wish you'd talk to her before you deal with this princess."  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"Please. For me," she pleaded.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Very well, but I'm not promising to follow the witch's advice."  
  
Argana's smile widened. "All I ask is that you speak with her. Stay safe my son and hurry home." The screen went blank again.  
  
Vegeta grunted and made his way to his bed. To hell with rest of his gear, he'd remove it in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading ^_^. 


	9. The Mystic

Disclaimer: (pouts)  
  
AN: Special thanks to all you great reviewers.  
  
* * *  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
Frieza slapped the offending subordinate to the ground. Zarbon lightly touched the back of his hand to his quickly swelling lip. After he examined the blood on his hand he looked up at his master from under lowered lids.  
  
"Forgive me, my Lord."  
  
Frieza grunted. "You know I'm not one for forgiveness, Zarbon. We practically gift wrapped that little princess and you couldn't even dispose of her. I think you're losing your touch and if you are then you become expendable," he said in a cold voice.  
  
Zarbon's eyes widened at the threat. "But Lord Frieza, I explain about her having more protection than we were aware of-"  
  
He was cut short as Frieza's tail connected with his cheek.  
  
"I DON"T WANT EXCUSES! All I require is results! I am I understood?!"  
  
Zarbon nodded and lowered his head.  
  
Frieza frowned as a chuckle floated from behind him.  
  
"Find something amusing?" he asked the, until now, quiet observer.  
  
Cell's face was a blank mask aside from the glimmer in his eye. As much as he had enjoyed watching the little torture session he knew they had more important matters to tend to. He walked over to the bruised man on the floor.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"I do not know," Zarbon said helplessly.  
  
"Then I suggest you think hard."  
  
Zarbon almost shuddered at the icy tone. He quickly began trying to recall anything that might save his life. They had walked in the woods, he attacked her, and then someone had hit him from behind. That's when he remembered just before he'd blacked out he'd gotten a hazy glimpse of the man. He was a big man, which is all he could remember about his physical appearance, but his uniform... The black spandex with white armor trimmed in gold was standard but the crest on it wasn't. He quickly relayed this to Cell.  
  
Cell frowned. "What did the crest look like?"  
  
"It was a silver V with a lion with a golden mane and green eyes in the center, beside it was a small shield," Zarbon said pulling at the smallest bit of memory.  
  
Cell's frown deepened. "Was he wearing anything else?"  
  
"Anything else?" Zarbon's confusion was evident.  
  
"Yes, like a belt. Was he wearing a belt?" Cell was now reaching the end of his patience.  
  
"Well… Yes! Yes a brown one as a matter of fact," Zarbon said quickly.  
  
Cell's face twisted in disgust as he whipped his tail across the man's face.  
  
"Get out of my sight," he sneered.  
  
Zarbon pushed himself off the ground and, leaving his pride and most of his blood on the floor of Frieza private quarters, left the room.  
  
"What is it?" Frieza asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," Cell said leaving a gaping Frieza staring at his back as he left the room.  
  
He considered this new information as he walked. So, the Saiyans had the princess. He had easily recognized the disgusting apes from the lackey's description. He knew the prince had not been the one to find her because the crest that the weakling had described was that of the royal guard of Vegetasei.  
  
He entered his quarters and stepped over to the window. He stared at the stars as he rethought his position. True, the prince may not have found her but he would have her soon. Then the Saiyan would be unstoppable and Vegetasei would never be his.  
  
"What do you think we should do about this, Gero?" he said turning to look at the decapitated head in a glass container that sat on his table. He kept it as a reminder of his greatest, his logic being that if he could destroy his own creator then he was invincible.  
  
He walked over to the table and squatted in front of the head.  
  
"Yes, we're going to have to separate the princess from her prince. And do it very painfully," he said with an evil smirk.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma crossed her legs beneath her on the bed.  
  
'Okay,' she thought taking a deep breath. 'I need to figure out who these people are so that Kakarot can find me.'  
  
She tucked her long blue hair behind her ears as she began to put things together. She knew she was traveling through space but she didn't know where she was going. She knew she had been kidnapped but she didn't know what for and by whom. She decided to tackle the 'by whom' first.  
  
Both the men that she had met with thus far had been rude, arrogant, and complete jerks. Especially the short one. All these attributes, though, didn't give her any hint to their race. It was then that she remembered the tail. To say she had been shocked by it was an understatement, but not for the reason you'd think. She had only seen a tail on one other person in her life, Kakarot. As children they had gone swimming in the river often and that was the only time he let his tail free. He had told her that both his mother and brother also had them but that Nazarene thought people would judge them if they saw them. So they hid them, she under her long flowing gowns and the boys by wrapping their tails around their waist (much like the prince had done) and covering them with their shirts.  
  
So, could that mean that these men were from Vegetasei? But what would they want with her? Then again the little runt that had been here yesterday had seemed genuinely surprised to see her. Could it be possible that this was all a mistake? She doubted it but she wasn't going dismiss the idea.  
  
She then thought about the runt. His arrogance had disgusted her and the fact that he had touched her was even worse. She wondered who he thought he was? 'You've caused us a lot of trouble. I'll have you know that the prince is in no way pleased with your little run away act.' The prince, huh? Well if he was a prince she'd hate to meet the rest of his people. It didn't seem possible that her Kakarot (or Radditz for that matter) could come from the same people as this man.  
  
Well…she had figured out a lot so far, now all she had to do was contact Kakarot.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what are you going to do with her?"  
  
Vegeta frowned at the intruder. He had just finished training and was now mediating for a warm down.  
  
"I doubt that's any of your concern," he said closing his eyes. His tone was a clear signal that Nappa was not welcome.  
  
Nappa nodded solemnly. "Very well, your highness. Might I ask what your plans for the day are?"  
  
Vegeta arched his eyebrow in agitation, never once opening his eyes.  
  
"So that I may perform my duties, highness," Nappa quickly added.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and grunted. He stood up and made his way over the towel rank. After cleaning the sweat from his face, he walked out the door. As he passed he threw over his shoulder, "I intend to see the witch."  
  
Nappa frowned. The queen must have talked him into this because there was no one the prince hated more than the royal mystic.  
  
* * *  
  
Prince Vegeta entered the room his nose turned up in the air. It smelled awful in the room. He wanted to get this little interview over with so he could get back to his search for the whore.  
  
"Witch, show yourself!" he demanded.  
  
A small woman on a glass ball wearing a witch hat floated over to the prince. A rare smile played on her wrinkled lips.  
  
"Ah, Prince Vegeta. I've been expecting you."  
  
* * *  
  
Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. 


	10. A New Friend

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own DBZ.  
  
AN: OMG! *blushes bright red (DBZ style of course)* Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! My special thanks to Ledophole, Penmaster, DBZBeauty, Saiyangirl, J.G. Bunny-Butler, Anne, Chibi Onna, Kitten, Jessica, Ronin (you don't know how glad I am that you're reading this), Jessica, Senaca, and Otaku-of-darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, Prince Vegeta. I've been expecting you."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the old sorceress.  
  
"Well here I am," he announced not bothering to hide his agitation.  
  
Her smile didn't waver, she simply turned and floated around a corner.  
  
The prince growled. How dare she turn her back to him! He considered sending her to the next dimension. 'Now, I know you don't believe in her, son, but I really wish you'd talk to her before you deal with this princess.' Shit! That damn woman was always standing in the way of his fun.  
  
Holding his temper in check, he followed the little woman around the corner. The turn lead directly into another room. The witch was, as always, perched on her ball and her eyes were closed. She was lightly touching an even larger crystal ball that sat in front of her. The prince assumed his natural stance of legs apart and arms crossed.  
  
The witch opened her eyes and smiled into his. "You're very lucky."  
  
"Is that so?" he sneered.  
  
She nodded. "Not many find what they have been searching for so easily."  
  
"Really?" he said in mock interest.  
  
"You snide at me now, but soon you will see, my prince."  
  
Vegeta grunted his disgust. "I have no time for your little guessing games old woman. Tell me plainly, is the princess to be my mate or my slave?"  
  
"Soon you will know."  
  
"Is that all you will say?! He was outraged.  
  
"For now."  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his throat. "This was a waste of my time," he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"My prince," she called after him.  
  
"What?!" he roared as he turned around.  
  
"A father's choice is not always the way of the son."  
  
Vegeta frowned in confusion. What on Vegetasei was she talking about? The old bat was starting to get senile.  
  
Ignoring the comment he quickly left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
The docking bay was alive with activity. People rushed about coming from and to the many spacecrafts. A pale orange boy was loading bags and supplies onto one of the smaller ships. Once he was finished he turn to the tall man that was talking to the ship's owner.  
  
"I've finished, sir," the boy said once the owner had left.  
  
"Very good," Radditz said reaching into his pocket and flipping the boy a coin. The kid caught it then, dipping his head slightly, disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
Radditz turned as his brother walked up.  
  
"Yes. I think we're ready to load up-" he started when something -or more like someone- caught his eye. "Well, maybe we're not quite ready yet."  
  
"What? Why?" Kakarot frowned.  
  
Radditz nodded his head in the direction of the entranceway. Kakarot turned and looked at the beautiful brunette standing there. "Radditz could you give me-" he started.  
  
"I'll double check the list," Radditz said already climbing up into the ship.  
  
Kakarot took a deep breath then walked over to her. When he reached her they stared at each other a moment.  
  
"I wanted to say goodbye and wish you good luck," she said breaking the ice.  
  
"Thank you," Kakarot said softly.  
  
"Well…I guess I'll go now." She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Wait for me, ChiChi," he pleaded.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I know you think there's no other way but if you'll wait for me I'll find a way for us, I promise," he said quickly.  
  
"Kakarot I can't," she tried to pull away but he held her wrist tight.  
  
"Promise me Chi," he said touching her cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't ask this of me."  
  
"I am asking. I have to," he said hoarsely.  
  
She put her head down and he pulled her chin gently so that he could look into her face. "Please," he tried one last time.  
  
After a long pause, she nodded, tears flowing down her cheek. Kakarot leaned in and gently kissed one of the tears. Brushing his hand over her cheek one last time, he turned and headed back to the ship.  
  
Radditz, already in the pilot's seat, was buckling his seat belt. "Are we ready to go now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Radditz nodded and started the engines.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma peeked out her door. She hadn't been able to contact Kakarot so she decided to explore her prison. Seeing no one she stepped out into the hall. As she walked she noticed that this ship was like many of the others she'd been in before. Tan walls held panels that opened the many stainless steel doors along the way. Her heart jumped when one such door slid open. She quickly ducked into one of the other doorways.  
  
She watched as her captor stepped out of the room and leaned his back against the door, his eyes closed.  
  
She studied him from her hiding place, hoping he would head in the other direction so that she could return to her room unseen.  
  
"What are you doing out of your quarters, princess?" he asked never opening his eyes.  
  
Once the shock that he knew she was there wore off, she stepped out of her hiding place. "I didn't know I was confide to them."  
  
The prince opened his eyes and turned his dark gaze on her. Bulma felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.  
  
"You should find other ways to entertaining yourself other than following me," he said moving away from the door.  
  
"Believe me following you was the last thing I was doing," she said in disgust.  
  
He only grunted in response then turned and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Bulma released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Something about him unnerved her. Shaking her head she went back to her room.  
  
She was gently massaging her temples when she walked into the room.  
  
"You must be Princess Bulma."  
  
Bulma looked up at the tall blond with piercing blue eyes. "Yes, I am. And you are?"  
  
The blond smiled slightly. "I am your assigned companion for this trip. My name is Juuhachigou, but everyone calls me Eighteen."  
  
'Eighteen?' Bulma thought as she nodded her head in greeting.  
  
* * *  
  
Ah, now Bulma has a friend. Please don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. 


	11. She'll Never Understand

Disclaimer: I don't.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the support.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Frieza?"  
  
Frieza frowned and looked up from his plate. He had been dining alone in his quarters having had enough of Cell's company, not that he provided much. The giant grasshopper was starting to piss him off. He was the owner of this damn ship and he hated the fact that Cell treated him as a subordinate. Leaving him out of plans, talking down to him, ordering his men around. These were not things he was used too. And he didn't plan to get used to them either.  
  
"What is it?" he asked the solider.  
  
"We believe we have a lock on her position," the boy answered.  
  
They had been using their advance ki technology to trace the princess's low energy signal, again at Cell's demand. "Finally. Where is she?"  
  
"Well…all we know now is that she's on a Saiyan space ship," he said nervously.  
  
"Saiyan?" Frieza asked. For some reason it sounded familiar…  
  
"Yes Saiyan. They're a race of warriors that are well known in the fifth quadrant for their astonishing power."  
  
'Astonishing power?' he thought. "Go on. I'm listening."  
  
"Tha- that's all I know, my Lord," the boy stuttered fearing his master's wrath.  
  
Frieza thought for a moment then turned to the boy. "Very well. That will be all."  
  
The boy bowed but did not make a move to leave.  
  
"Did I forget something?" Frieza asked.  
  
"Should I inform Lord Cell of this new development?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"No," Frieza said after a moment receiving a look of surprise from the solider. "No, I think we'll keep this information to ourselves. Understood?"  
  
"Of course my lord." The boy bowed then left the room.  
  
Frieza stood up and walked over to his window. Something didn't add up here. If these warriors were so well known why hadn't Cell mention them when they were from his part of the galaxy. No, he had been a fool to think he could trust the insect in their partnership. It looked like it was time he started planning Cell's demise.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma ran the brush through her long blue locks. She smiled into the mirror but the smile didn't remain long. She had been here a week and she was still no closer to getting home. She had stopped trying her link two days ago and was quickly losing hope of ever being rescued. The strange thing was that even though she was dying to go home, she wasn't as afraid as before.  
  
She owed that to Eighteen. In the short time that she had been here, they had become very close. Partly because they we're the only women on the entire craft but also because the woman seemed to go out her way to make Bulma feel safe. She had told Bulma that she had been brought on the voyage as a companion to both the prince and Lady Marron. According to her, whenever a royal ship left the docks of Vegetasei there was always a female companion for the prince/king aboard and a companion for every female aboard. The prince had chosen her to fill both positions because she had already worked as a handmaid for Lady Marron's family before. Thus far she hadn't had much to do since the lady could not be found and the prince only required that she dine with him once a week.  
  
Bulma sat down her brush, placed her elbows on the vanity and rested her chin on her fists. It was also through Eighteen that she learned so much about the intriguing owner of the ship. In her stay here she had realized that her opinion of the Saiyan prince had began to change. Not because of any change in the prince's attitude towards her though. Since her first night here she had seen little of him but on the rare occasions that she did see him, he made it a point to ignore her or make some rude comment. He refused to touch the subject of taking her home for reasons she didn't understand and he wasn't willing to tell. Her first impression of him had been that he was a monster but Eighteen had convinced her that he wasn't that bad. He was just a jerk sometimes.  
  
That was another thing that baffled her. Whenever you heard the inhabitants of the ship speak of their prince it was in awe. One would think he walked on water from the way they talked. And yet whenever they are in his presence they shrink away in fear. It was so strange. On the Isles the people never feared the ruling house, only respected them. She wasn't naïve though. She knew that in some cultures, fearing the monarchy was customary but she had never known people to both fear and admire their ruler. These Saiyans were strange creatures indeed. And it wasn't just the Saiyans either. Eighteen and the other servants on the ship reacted the same way towards the grumpy ruler. Bulma sighed. She'd never understand it.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Bulma turned on her stool and looked at the door. "Hi Eighteen! Come in."  
  
The blond stepped into the room with three dresses over her arm. "I fixed the bust line in these for you," she said with a smile.  
  
Bulma returned the smile as she walked over to the bed where Eighteen was laying the dresses out for inspection. On the day they had met, they had explored her room and found an entire wardrobe in the closet. The clothes wore all in her size with the exception of the chest, which was much too small. Funny, since Eighteen had told her that Lady Marron was bigger in that department than she. Obviously she wasn't as …um…modest as Bulma.  
  
"These look wonderful! Thank you so much, Eighteen," she said giving her a hug.  
  
Eighteen smiled as she pulled back slightly. Such affection was not the norm for her, but she was starting to get use to Bulma's loving displays. "No problem," she said as she moved to hang up the dresses.  
  
Bulma sat on the bed and watched her. "Eighteen?"  
  
"Yes?" she said over her shoulder.  
  
"How did you get your nickname?"  
  
Eighteen smiled over her shoulder as she hung up the last dress. "It's quite simple actually. You see, I had a large family and I am the eighteenth grandchild."  
  
Bulma smiled. "That's so sweet. What happened to your family?"  
  
A sad look came over her face as she turned around. She hesitated a moment before she spoke. "Four years ago my planet was purged. Several of the younger people, including my brother and me, were taken as slaves and the rest were killed. On the auction block I was spotted by a Saiyan merchant that was shopping for servants for the nobility of the planet. That's how I ended up in the home of Sir Kagon, Lady Marron's stepfather."  
  
Bulma placed her hand over her heart as she murmured, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Eighteen attempted a weak smile. The ladies stood in silence for a moment before Bulma spoke.  
  
"Do you know what happened to your brother?"  
  
The sadness deepened in her crystal blue eyes as she tried to hold her smile. "No, but I hope to one day find him. We were always close, Seventeen and I."  
  
Bulma stood and walked over to her friend, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "When I get home, I promise to help you find him."  
  
Eighteen smiled. Though she knew there was nothing Bulma could do to help her, such a kind offer was rare and very touching. "Thank you. Now I have to go. Tonight is the night that I dine with the prince and I can not be late," she said stepping past Bulma.  
  
"What exactly do you two do at these weekly diners?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"Do? Well we eat of course," Eighteen answered the silly question.  
  
"Just eat? Don't you talk or anything?" Bulma asked. It would be awful to have to eat in silence once a week with Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Talk? Why would we do that?" Eighteen asked truly puzzled.  
  
"I don't understand him. Why would he require that you eat with him when he just ignores you?"  
  
Eighteen shrugged her shoulders. "Prince Vegeta's reasoning often only makes sense to Prince Vegeta. Anyhow, I don't mind obeying his only request as long as he asks nothing more of me."  
  
Her meaning was not lost on Bulma and she had to say she agreed but she was still intrigued by this strange custom. She wanted to see it for herself.  
  
"Eighteen, would you mind if I joined you tonight?" Bulma asked.  
  
Eighteen bit her bottom lip. "I'm not sure that's a good idea-"  
  
"Oh, please Eighteen! I'm dying to get out of this room. I promise not to be any trouble."  
  
"Well…okay. I'm sure the prince won't even notice you. I hope."  
  
"Great!" Bulma said. "Let's go." She linked her arm with a reluctant Eighteen and together they left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
When they entered the grand dining room, Bulma gawked at the large array of food spread across the table that was long enough to seat fifteen. It was disgusting. She hated excess especially in royalty. Whenever she saw elaborate displays such as this she thought of all those without and she just got angry. A small grunt of disgust escaped her lips.  
  
Eighteen turned to her questioningly when she heard the sound. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This is awful! All this food for just two people. What exactly is he trying to prove with such waste?"  
  
"Waste?" Eighteen said at first in confusion. When she realized what Bulma was talking about she smiled. "You don't know much about Saiyans, do you?"  
  
"I know that there is no way that you two could have eaten all this food alone," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Eighteen smiled. "I think your opinion will change in the next hour."  
  
Bulma was unable to respond because a door at the other end of the room swung open. Two guards entered and stood at attention on either side of the door. With more confidence then one man should have, Prince Vegeta strolled into the room. Eighteen immediately lowered her head. Bulma followed suit.  
  
Vegeta walked over to them and frowned at the blue head before he turned to the blond.  
  
"What is she doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"She wishes to dine with us, your highness." She continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"I did not authorize this," he said.  
  
"No, your majesty," she answered looking up at him.  
  
He frowned then turned to Bulma. "I don't want to hear a word from you, princess. Understood?"  
  
Bulma was about to tell him what he could do with his order when she felt more than saw Eighteen's eyes pleading with her. So instead she nodded obediently. He scowled down at her then walked back to his end of the table and sat. Bulma and Eighteen quickly took their seats.  
  
For the next hour Bulma sat in stunned silence as she watch the Saiyan neatly and very gracefully inhaled everything sat before him. When she was finally able to look away she noticed Eighteen smiling at her. The look on her face obviously saying 'I told you so'. When the meal was done, Vegeta looked at them for the first time since he had sat down.  
  
"We are done here. You are dismissed," he said.  
  
The two women stood to leave but before they reached the door his voice stopped them. "You stay here, princess."  
  
Bulma's heart jumped into her throat as her eyes begged Eighteen not to leave her. But of course there was nothing the servant could do.  
  
"Goodnight, Bulma."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Eighteen turned to Vegeta. "Your majesty," she said dipping into a small curtsy. Vegeta grunted. With an encouraging smile, Eighteen left Bulma to her fate.  
  
The prince wiped his hands one last time with his napkin. Then stood up and walked to the door, completely ignoring Bulma. He said something in a low voice to the two guards and they nodded eagerly and left the room. Finally Vegeta looked back at her and grunted then left the room. Bulma took this as a signal to follow him.  
  
They walked down the hall towards her room in silence. On several occasions Bulma glanced at her companion. He was so peculiar. Why would a person demand that someone walk with them then ignore them?  
  
"Is there a problem, princess?" he growled after a moment.  
  
"No. You're just very odd."  
  
He frowned and looked at her, "Odd?"  
  
Bulma bit her lip as she thought about her next words. Personally she couldn't care less how he took her next statement but she didn't want him taking out his anger at her on anyone else, especially Eighteen. "Yes. You have strange tendencies, that's all."  
  
They had reached her door. Vegeta stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're not careful I might take offense to your comment."  
  
"You may take it anyway you wish, your majesty," she said with the same distaste that he often used with her.  
  
Vegeta took two steps towards her, causing her to back against the wall. He placed his hand on the right side of her head leaned in until his face was inches from hers.  
  
His voice dropped dangerously low as he said, "You should watch your mouth, little princess. It's going to get you in trouble someday."  
  
Bulma tried to steady her breathing. She was not afraid of him! To prove it she kept her gaze steady with his.  
  
Both felt it when the atmosphere changed from hostile to something quite different. For a spilt second his eyes broke contact with hers and moved to her lips. Bulma felt her cheeks heat. When his eyes returned to hers, he frowned.  
  
"I suggest you keep your distance, princess," he said.  
  
"In my stay here you'll learn I don't take suggestions very well," she responded hoarsely.  
  
He couldn't help it. The left corner of his mouth turned up at having his own words thrown back at him. He pushed himself away from the wall and looked at her. "Remember. I warned you," he said before he turned and went back the way he had come.  
  
Bulma watched his back until he rounded the corner, then took a deep breath. She pushed herself away from the wall and touched the control panel to open her door. Before entering she threw one last look in the direction he had gone and shook her head. She was right. She would never understand him.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay guys, what did you think? Please don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. 


	12. One's Own Master

Disclaimer: *looks at Yajarobe* I didn't do it.  
  
AN: Thanks for the great reviews.  
  
* * *  
  
Eighteen stuck her head in the door and looked around.  
  
"Bulma?" she called.  
  
Bulma stepped out of the bathroom smoothing down the skirt of the green velvet dress she wore. Eighteen expelled the breath she had been holding. She had been pulling her hair out with worry for her friend since last night when the prince had asked her to stay behind. She didn't really think that Vegeta had asked her to stay just to hurt her but she did fear that Bulma would say something to cause him to hurt her. The few times she had seen them together, Bulma had somehow always succeeded in raising the prince's ire. To be honest the only other person she had ever seen get this much emotion out of the prince was his mother. Though the emotion she got was quite different than that that Bulma received.  
  
She walked over to Bulma and gave her a long once over, receiving a laugh from the princess. Bulma spread her arms and made a little circle. "See, I'm just fine."  
  
Eighteen didn't even smile. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Bulma sighed and walked over to her bed. She sat down and looked up at Eighteen. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing," she responded suspiciously.  
  
"Really nothing. I told you he was strange. He didn't even speak to me until we were practically to my room."  
  
"He walked you to your room?!" Eighteen asked in surprise.  
  
Bulma nodded. "See that just proves my point. And then when I pointed out how odd he was he got all upset. Then he tried to kiss me!"  
  
"Kiss you!" Eighteen said as she sat down next to Bulma.  
  
"Well maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but he was so close. I'm sure he at least thought about it," Bulma said.  
  
Eighteen bit her lip. "What did he say to make you think this?"  
  
"Something about keeping my distance or something?" Bulma said.  
  
Eighteen shook her head. "Bulma, you must be mistaken. If the prince had wanted to kiss you, he would have."  
  
"But Eighteen, he was this close," Bulma protested as she put her face inches from the other woman's. Eighteen immediately leaned back. Bulma sat back and smiled confidently. "See," she said.  
  
"Well if you say so," Eighteen said skeptically. She stood up and smiled down at the princess. "Now if we're all done with the girl talk, I have some good news for you."  
  
"Really? What?" Bulma asked eager for any good news.  
  
"Well, you know that tour you've been annoying me about," at Bulma's nod she continued, "well I've finally gotten Nappa to agree."  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked excitedly. True a tour didn't sound like much, but she'd do anything to get out of this room.  
  
"Yes, but there are a few stipulations."  
  
"Stipulations?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently I'm not the only one who realizes that you often upset Prince Vegeta greatly and that you seem to do it intentionally-" Eighteen started.  
  
"I do no such thing-" Bulma cut her off only to have her companion raise her hand for silence.  
  
When Bulma closed her mouth, Eighteen crossed her arms. "Either you follow the rules that Nappa has laid out or we don't go."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. "Fine. What are the rules?"  
  
"Rule one: If by any chance we happen to see Prince Vegeta, in no way are you to aggravate him. Two: You are not allowed to aggravate Prince Vegeta and last but not least: You are not, by any means, to aggravate Prince Vegeta. Understand?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes skyward. "Uh…what was rule two?" At Eighteen's frown, Bulma held up her hands. "Joking," she said.  
  
"Well, it wasn't funny. Now if you're ready, we can go." Bulma nodded her head and stood. They walked to the door but just before they stepped into the hall, Eighteen stopped her. "Bulma, please behave," she pleaded.  
  
Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder. "I won't get in any trouble. I promise."  
  
Reluctantly, Eighteen nodded her head and they left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta placed his elbow on the armrest and laid his chin on his fist. He was in the pilot chair on the main deck. He had been distracted all morning because he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had wanted to kiss her. But why? She was annoying, disrespectful, and well…annoying. And yet…  
  
Her lips had looked so inviting and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she wouldn't have fought him. Luckily, good sense had prevailed and he had been able to stop himself just in time. He hadn't been able to stop himself from thinking about her last night, though. It wasn't just the image of her warm supple body withering beneath his, but also her last words kept bothering him. 'In my stay here, you'll learn I don't take suggestions very well'. What was that supposed to mean? If the little princess wanted a ride, all she had to do was say so.  
  
He growled in aggravation causing several crew members to throw him questioning looks. He ignored them. Maybe his father was right. He needed one good romp to set his mind straight. He couldn't remember the last time he had mated. His training had taken top priority to any sexual desires he may have had. Maybe it was time he made the little blond wench live up to her duties.  
  
He grunted. Funny how the blond didn't sound as appetizing as the little princess did. He ran his hand through his hair. He needed to stop thinking about this. It was putting him in an even fouler mood than he was already in.  
  
The main deck door slid open and Bulma and Eighteen stepped inside. When Eighteen spotted the prince's flaming hair standing over the high pilot's chair, she grabbed Bulma's arm and tried to turn her around.  
  
"I think we should go," she said, foreseeing trouble.  
  
But Bulma was in awe. This was the only part of the ship, that she had seen, which didn't look like a lavish palace. In her spear time at home, she could often be found tinkering with some gadget or another and the ships in the docking bay had always grabbed her attention. Needless to say, she was in heaven.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
Bulma looked up at the man who had brought her here. "We're taking the tour," she said.  
  
"I want you to take her out of here, now," Nappa told the servant.  
  
"Oh, please don't make us go. I promise not to bother the prince," Bulma pleaded.  
  
"You already are," came the voice from the chair. He didn't even turn around.  
  
Bulma bit her lip. "Your majesty, if you will allow us to take a quick look around, we'll be gone before you even know it."  
  
Vegeta turned in his chair, giving her a quick once over. He grunted and turned back to the window.  
  
"You have five minutes," Nappa growled. At Bulma's nod, he returned to what he had been doing before.  
  
Bulma walked around the room, convincing many of the officers to show her what many of the panels did. She was ecstatic. Finally, she had found something that could hold her interest on this ship. Maybe if she played her cards right, she might be able to convince the prince to let her come up here more often.  
  
"Your majesty, this area has been cleared. She's nowhere in the perimeter," reported a young Saiyan at the front console.  
  
"Fine. Let's get out of here. Full speed," Vegeta answered.  
  
"But your majesty, full speed will use up most of the fuel we retrieved from Isles-" the boy tried.  
  
"Did you not hear what I said boy?" Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"But he's right."  
  
Vegeta frowned and looked to his left. "What did you say?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the anger in his voice. What had she said? "I was just pointing out that you should listen when someone knows more about a subject than you do."  
  
Eighteen's gasp from behind her let her know she'd said the wrong thing. Again.  
  
Vegeta stood up and roared, "Get Out! Everyone out now!" People quickly headed for the exits and when Bulma moved to do so, Vegeta pointed his finger at her. "Don't you move," he said, emphasizing each word.  
  
Bulma gulped as Eighteen moved in front of her. "Your majesty she didn't mean any harm. It was my fault. I didn't clearly instruct her in our ways," she said quickly.  
  
"I said get out," Vegeta said through clenched teeth.  
  
Eighteen sadly nodded her head and left the room.  
  
As the door slid shut Bulma didn't even have time to plead her case, for Vegeta fazed out and reappeared in front of her and wrapped his tail around her waist.  
  
"Let me make something very clear to you," his voice a dangerously low growl, "I am the master of this damn ship and no spoiled little princess is going to contradict me in front of my men. Am I understood?"  
  
Bulma quickly nodded her head. Vegeta looked over her face and frowned as if he found something he didn't like.  
  
"Why do you insist on making me want to kill you?" he asked truly puzzled.  
  
"I don't know, your majesty," she said.  
  
The slight quiver in her voice made him feel kind of bad for scaring her. But only a little. He loosened his tail slightly, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to let go completely.  
  
"You're very annoying, you know that," he stated.  
  
"I've be told so once or twice," she answered though it hadn't been a question.  
  
He looked into her cerulean eyes and then glanced at her lips. He heard her breathing become heavier. Of it's own accord, his tail tighten around her waist again and he leaned in. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, he stopped.  
  
'Oh no you don't', Bulma thought as she leaned in just an inch and touched her lips to his. She brushed her lips across his unmoving ones. When he didn't respond, she pulled backed and looked into his dark eyes. 'What made me do that? I don't even like him', she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured as she tried to pull away but his tail held her.  
  
She was startled as his hands framed her face. "You should be," he said as he leaned in and kissed her gently. She moaned in surrender and slipped her arms around his waist. He slightly increased his pressure on her lips then ran his tongue along them. She parted her lips and allowed him entrance. He gently massaged her tongue with his. Bulma sighed. She had only been kissed twice in her life, both times by Kakarot, and no offense to her dear friend, she had to say that this was much, much better.  
  
Vegeta pulled back and released her waist. He gazed into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He stepped back. "Go to your room, princess," he said softly.  
  
Bulma swallowed and nodded her head then left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked towards his quarters. Well he had certainly gotten himself into a bind. Now what was he supposed to do with her? Killing her was now definitely out of the question. Then again, something told him that it had always been out of the question. None the less, kissing her was definitely a mistake and yet he felt the urge to go to her room and do it again…and again.  
  
He entered his room and walked over to the bar. He removed his gloves and grabbed a bottle of Zyemeack, a popular Saiyan drink. He poured a glass and just as he touched it to his lips, he heard voices drifting in from his bedroom. Soundlessly, he set the glass on the bar and fazed over to the doorway. He was baffled by what he saw.  
  
The witch was hovering in front of his vid screen. The Queen, dressed in black and gold with her long black hair braided in a single plait and her bangs naturally spiked upwards, sat on her throne, her eyes full of excitement.  
  
"So you think it is she, Bubba?" she asked.  
  
"I know it is she," the witch said confidently.  
  
The Queen's face lit up. "This is wonderful! If she's half as feisty as my son complains, than she'll make a magnificent addition to this family. From what I hear, she'll make the perfect mate for my Vegeta."  
  
"It is only a matter of time before he belongs to her," Bubba said.  
  
"Splendid! Now, make sure Vegeta knows nothing of this. If I know my son, he'll fight it, especially if it means belonging to a mere woman," Argana instructed with a smile.  
  
"Yes, my Queen."  
  
"Contact me the next time you can. Goodbye." The screen cut off. Bubba turned on her ball and flew towards the wall right above his bed. Just when she was about to hit it, a small door opened and she flew right through. The door then closed as if it had never been there.  
  
Vegeta felt rage boiling deep within him. Not only had his own mother encouraged the witch to invade his private quarters but they were also planning his future as if he was nothing more than a puppet. And with the little princess of all people! He couldn't believe it!  
  
Well he'd show them! He would just stay away from the woman. Nobody, not his mother, not the witch, not the little princess, not even those damn writings were going to own him.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally I updated! I hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. 


	13. Interesting Developement

Disclaimer: Jadedbest: *looks at Vegeta* Do I own you?  
  
Vegeta: No one owns me!  
  
Jadedbest: Guess that answers that question.  
  
AN: Enjoy ^_^!  
  
* * *  
  
She stared into the blazing fire. Each flicker of the flames a reminder of his face. She longed to reach out and touch it but she knew if she did she would only be hurt. She placed her hands on top of the novel that sat in her lap. She had long since given up on reading it. Nothing held her attention. Nothing but the fire.  
  
Lord Ox walked into the sitting room dipping his head slightly as he entered. He gazed sadly at his daughter's silent form. In the almost two weeks since Kakarot had left all she seemed to do was sit and stare at the fire. He always worried about ChiChi. She always took all the responsibility on her shoulders no matter whose shoulder's it really belonged on. He knew it would eventually become too much and all the stress seemed to finally be getting to her. This latest situation with Baron Hercule may be just be the thing to push her over the edge.  
  
"ChiChi," he called gently.  
  
"Yes father?" She never looked away from the fire.  
  
"ChiChi I- well I just want you to know that your mother and I are not upset about your decision not to marry the Baron. Actually I'm kind of glad you've given up this fool-hearted idea. We only want you to be happy, sweetheart," he said sincerely.  
  
ChiChi turned to him then, her expression unreadable. "And if we lose the land?"  
  
Lord Ox frowned. "I don't want you worrying about that. Let me deal with the ifs and maybes, okay?"  
  
ChiChi nodded her head and turned back to the fire. "Very well, Father," was all she said.  
  
Lord Ox wanted to reach out to his only child but there was nothing he could say to ease her burden. On a sigh he left the room.  
  
ChiChi sighed as she fought the tears that had been waiting to flow since she had said goodbye in that busy docking bay almost two weeks ago. He and Radditz had made daily reports since they had left. They couldn't find Bulma but thought they were on the right track. She was so worried about her friend being at the hands of the Saiyans that she didn't know what to do. And that was only the beginning of her problems.  
  
Kakarot had asked to speak with her on several occasions but she had refused. She just couldn't deal with that right now. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she had agreed to wait for him. She had no right to make such a selfish decision when she had her family to consider. Maybe it was the desperate look in his eyes or the determination in his voice as he promised to find a way for them but she hadn't been able to tell him no. She had been weak and once Baron Hercule receive the letter she had sent yesterday, her family would pay for her weakness.  
  
'What am I supposed to do?' she wondered hopelessly.  
  
"Get out of my way! I will see her whenever I please!"  
  
ChiChi stood as the familiar voice floated in from the doorway. She listened as the heavy angry footsteps came closer to her.  
  
Hercule's eyes were on fire as he stared her down. "What the hell is this?!" he demanded as he lifted the letter in his hand.  
  
ChiChi held her chin high. "It's exactly what you think it is. I'm breaking our engagement."  
  
"You will do such thing! You belong to me. It has been agreed," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
ChiChi's eyes exploded with anger. "I belong to no one! I am no man's property and even if I were I definitely wouldn't be yours!!!!"  
  
He advanced on her and stopped mere inches from her. "I know that this has to do with the alien you've been whoring around with," he said his voice full of venom. He grabbed her arm and shook her. "Is that what you want for your life? Spending the rest of your miserable days as the king's plaything."  
  
ChiChi had never been good at controlling her temper so it was of no surprise to her when the palm of her hand connected with his cheek. "Let there be no mistake that I would much rather be his whore than your wife!"  
  
"Why you dirty little tramp," he said as he rose his hand to strike her. He expected her to shrink back in fear like his first wife always had but instead she defiantly raised her chin as if daring him to hit her. He grabbed her roughly by both arms and looked her directly in the eyes. "You will be my wife," he said before he tossed her into the chair next to the fireplace. He sneered at her one last time before he left the house.  
  
ChiChi took a deep breath and tried to collect her wits. What had she just done?  
  
* * *  
  
Five days! It had been five days since she'd seen him. Since he had kissed her...well since she had kissed him. Why was he hiding from her? The reason that came to her mind was not one she welcomed. She thought back to the second day she had gotten here. She had over heard two Saiyan underlings talking about the beautiful fiancee that the Prince was chasing. The one that she had been mistaken for. Was that it? He must be desperately in love with the woman if he would chase her across the galaxy. But if that were true why had he kissed her back. She knew that engaged men often took up affairs but the Prince didn't strike as the sort. Maybe he felt guilty about betraying his love and that's why he was avoiding her. But for some reason guilt didn't fit the arrogant prince, either.  
  
She sighed as she sat on the window seat and watched the stars fly by. She had to know what was going on with him. Her slight interest in him had quickly become a lot more the night they had kissed. She had dreamed of his lips moving on hers ever since and she wanted him to do it again. And again. And again…  
  
"Stop this right now," she muttered to herself. She would not think of the prince in such a manner until she knew what his feelings were for this Lady- oh what was her name? Whatever it was, she knew just whom she could pump for information.  
  
She turned as the door opened and closed. She smiled as the blond leaned back against the door and sighed in relief. 'Just who I wanted to see'.  
  
Eighteen smiled at her friend. "You will not believe the day I've had. Everyone was asking me where this was and where that was. I swear those idiots wouldn't be able to find their butts if they weren't sewed to them."  
  
Bulma chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you. Now what can I do for you today, Princess?" she asked.  
  
"Well…would you mind if I brushed your hair?"  
  
Eighteen's eyes widened. "Brush my hair?"  
  
Bulma smiled nervously. "Yeah. My friend ChiChi and I did it often when we were younger. It's very relaxing and you look like you need to relax."  
  
"Well, if it's what you want," Eighteen conceded as she sat down at the vanity.  
  
Bulma smiled as she lifted the brush and began stroking her friend's hair. She had her own reasons for getting her friend to uncoil. If she were relaxed she'd be more inclined to talk.  
  
After a few moments, Eighteen sighed.  
  
Bulma decided that now was the time to pump her. "Eighteen?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Is the Prince sick?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I haven't seen him around lately so I figured that he wasn't well."  
  
Eighteen smirked. "Saiyan don't get sick often. And on the rare occasions that they do you don't have to wonder if they're sick. Everyone knows."  
  
"Oh. Than he must just be worried."  
  
"What would he have to be worried about?"  
  
"Well the Lady of course? The woman he loves is floating around the galaxy some where. He must be extremely worried."  
  
Eighteen almost laughed. "The woman he loves? Marron? To be honest I'm not sure which of them hates the other more. Probably Vegeta because he's a little more spiteful than Marron."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. If he hates her than way is he chasing her?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"Because he has no choice." When Bulma continued to frown, Eighteen elaborated. "You see, there are these ancient writings on Vegetasei that speak of a woman unlocking the prince's great power. It's the belief that Marron is this woman."  
  
"Oh," Bulma said disappointed. How could she compete with that?  
  
"But the Prince doesn't seem to believe them."  
  
Bulma's face lighten. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think he appreciates a woman holding his power over him."  
  
The striking of the clock caused both women to jump. Eighteen stood. "Well we'll have to finished this little bonding ritual of yours later. I have dinner with the prince tonight and I can't be late."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"No," Eighteen said a little too quickly.  
  
"But why not?" Bulma asked obviously hurt.  
  
"The Prince forbid that I bring you to dinner anymore."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is what I have been told."  
  
"Oh," Bulma said sadly.  
  
Eighteen smiled sadly at her friend. Bulma had told her of the kiss the two had shared the night on the main deck and she knew that her friend was falling for the prince. That's why she had just given up so much information so easily. With one last look she turned and left the room.  
  
Bulma sighed and sat on the bed. Now what was she going to do?  
  
* * *  
  
"He should be here momentarily, my Lord."  
  
"Fine you're dismissed."  
  
Frieza stood near the window and waited for his guest. He had been informed that within the next day or two the Saiyan ship should be close enough for attack. It was time that he started to organize his party.  
  
"You summoned me, my lord?"  
  
Frieza smiled at the bored tone as he turned and looked at the boy standing in the doorway. Dressed in a black customary training gi, he stood with his arms crossed. His long black hair brushed his shoulders as his blue eyes frowned in disapproval. Obviously he wasn't to pleased with having his training disturbed.  
  
"Ah, yes, my dear Seventeen. I have a mission for you."  
  
Seventeen arched one fine brow in curiosity. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. Sit and I'll explain everything to you."  
  
* * *  
  
Eighteen sipped the last of her soup from her spoon. She wiped at her mouth with her napkin then glanced at her companion.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked never looking up from his meal.  
  
Eighteen bit her lip. She got along just fine with the prince and she didn't want to rock the boat but she was dying to know. "Why are you hiding from the princess?"  
  
Vegeta did look at her then, making her wish she hadn't asked. He sat down his spoon and picked up his napkin and cleaned off his hands. He snapped his fingers and a servant boy hurried over with a platter that held a pair of pristine white gloves. He picked them up then nodded for the boy to leave. They were alone in the room. He focused his attention on the gloves as he pulled them on then glanced at her again.  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your concern," he said.  
  
"No it's not. But Bulma was concerned."  
  
He frowned and stopped what he was doing. "Concerned?"  
  
"Yes. She thought you were ill."  
  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. When has she ever heard of a sick Saiyan?"  
  
"I'm not sure your majesty, but she was worried."  
  
Vegeta grunted and stood. "We're done here. Come."  
  
Eighteen nodded and stood to proceed the prince out the room. As the door slid open, a surprised Bulma fell into the room.  
  
Both Vegeta and Eighteen looked down in surprise at the blue-hared woman on the floor.  
  
"Bulma?" Eighteen questioned.  
  
Bulma looked up and smiled shyly, crimson staining her pale cheeks. "Hi."  
  
As Eighteen knelt to help her up, Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Mind telling me what you were doing eavesdropping on my dinner?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was taking a walk," Bulma offered lamely.  
  
"Is that so?" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Yes that's so," Bulma said just as angry.  
  
Neither broke eye contact, neither backed down.  
  
"Servant you are dismissed," Vegeta said his eyes locked with the stubborn woman in front of him.  
  
Eighteen had expected this. Every time these two were in a room together, she was sent away. Figuring that Bulma would hold her own as she always did, she curtsied and headed to her room the door sliding shut behind her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I told you I was taking a walk-"  
  
"I suggest you stop that lie before it comes out of your mouth."  
  
Bulma bit her lip and broke eye contact. She walked around him further into the room then turned back to him. "I wanted to see you."  
  
Vegeta frowned at her.  
  
"Why have you been hiding from me?"  
  
"I hide from no one."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Then why did you ban me from eating with you," she accused.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you," he stated.  
  
Bulma put her head down then looked back up into his eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Vegeta sneered and crossed his arms. "I did not kiss you. You kissed me."  
  
"At first, yes, but then you kissed me again. What I want to know is why?"  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms as a cold mask slipped over his face. "To be bluntly honest I don't know. You repulse me."  
  
"Is that so?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
"Yes that's so," Vegeta answered coldly.  
  
When she began to advance on him he had originally thought that she was going to slap him. He was stunned beyond belief when she pressed her body to his and, reaching behind his head, pulled his lips to hers. The contact of her lips was even too much for his defenses and his damned tail wrapped itself around her and pulled her closer. Had he really been denying himself this?  
  
He was surprised when this frail little princess' mouth became more demanding and she pushed him against the wall. Maybe it was time that he took her back to her room and found out just how feisty she was. He tore his mouth from hers.  
  
"I will have you where I see fit. Not here," Vegeta said.  
  
"Have me?" Bulma said, a sly smile crossing her face. "I thought I repulsed you."  
  
"I changed my mind," he said as he lifted her and covered her mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
Whew! Finally it is updated. Okay don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. 


	14. Mongo

Disclaimer: Jadedbest: *looks at Bulma* Do I own you?  
  
Bulma: *shakes head* You can't own a person, JB.  
  
Jadedbest: Oh.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me sooooo long but I've been caught up in my newest fic, Willpower.  
  
* * *  
  
It had taken all his restraint to keep from stripping her in hallway but he had done it. He walked into her room and sat her firmly on her feet as the door slid close behind them. He then pulled her roughly against his chest and continued to devour her mouth. She moaned her approval as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to get closer. He broke from her mouth and nibbled along her jaw then returned to her sighing lips.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe this was happening. She barely knew this man. As a matter of fact she knew next to nothing of him and yet she more than willing to give her body to him. She had never felt anything as exciting as the feeling of his hands on her body. She pressed her body closer to his, wondering when he would rid her of her much detested clothing.  
  
Vegeta was preparing to do just that as he ran his hand around her back to unfasten her dress. Unfortunately, the stubborn buttons turn out to be a worthy opponent. His tongue remained wrapped around hers as he fought with the buttons.  
  
~Damn it! Just rip it off!~  
  
Vegeta was more than willing to do- wait a minute. His tongue was so far down her throat that there was no way she could have said anything. Vegeta tore his mouth from hers and frowned down at her.  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open. "What? Why did you stop?" she panted.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked trying to shake off some of the passion that was clouding her mind.  
  
"You said 'Damn it! Just rip it off' but there was no way you could have spoken those words so clearly." He waited for an explanation.  
  
"You heard that?" Bulma asked her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Well I must have if I just repeated them to you."  
  
"It must be the link," Bulma said almost to herself.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Yes. On my planet, people form telepathic bonds with people they are close to. Sometimes you create them intentionally and other times they form on their own. Guess since we were…well since we were about to…well my mind was probably just trying to link itself to yours," she finished blushing lightly.  
  
Vegeta frowned as the witch's words came back to him. 'It is only a matter of time before he belongs to her'. This 'link' was obviously one of her entrapment devices. He would not be caught in some woman's spell.  
  
Much to her surprise, he released her and took a step back. "I will not be caught that easily witch."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Don't stand there and pretend to be innocent! I'm not some weak third class that falls all over himself at the sent of a good, easy piece of ass," Vegeta said coldly.  
  
Blue fire exploded in Bulma's eyes as she grounded her teeth together. "How dare you speak to my that way?!" she growled as she advanced on him. This time she did indeed slap him.  
  
Of course the lick didn't hurt, but who did she think she was put her hands on him! In a blind fury Vegeta charged at her, knocking them both on the bed. She was pinned beneath him on her back. He had her hands pinned above her head.  
  
"You will regret that hit, woman," he growled menacingly, though his body could not ignore the sensation of her supple body being pinned beneath him.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you Vegeta," she growled back in a throaty whisper.  
  
"Is that so?" Vegeta whispered back.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma began kicking her legs like a small child throwing a temper- tantrum. "Damn it! Why won't you just sleep with me?!"  
  
It was the last thing he had expected her to say. "Hell if I know," he murmured. Mentally shaking his head at his own weakness he crushed his lips to hers. This time he grabbed the collar of her dress and ripped the front off. Bulma quickly shook her arms out of the sleeves that left her connected to the back of the dress.  
  
Now dressed in only her undergarments, Bulma ran her fingers into his hair and pressed her body closer to his, daring him not to take what she was offering.  
  
Vegeta, never being one to back down from a dare, gave his hands free reign of her lush curves. He ran his hand up her hip to her waist, up her side and rested it on her pert breast causing her to moan into his mouth. He began massaging the perfect globe through the thin fabric that separated him from her. He felt her hardened nipple against his palm and could no longer wait to feel her soft creamy skin.  
  
With the same intensity that he had used with her dress, he rid her of the rest of clothing. He stopped for a moment and admired the beauty before him. Her long, shapely legs, the soft mound of curls at the juncture of her thighs, her flat belly, those firm rounded mounds that just begged for his mouth, that long graceful neck, and that soft halo of blue hair that circled her head. The best thing about the woman were those devastating blue eyes that were the perfect mix of passion and innocence that he found undeniably sexy.  
  
Bulma blushed slightly at his intense perusal then quickly recovered and smiled coyly. "Do you approve?" she asked arching a brow.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her boldness then quickly disrobed. Bulma's blush returned as she got her first real glimpse of a naked man. She momentarily wondered how he expected to fit that where…well where he intended to fit it.  
  
Vegeta's smirk widened into a smile as he raised his own eyebrow. "Do you approve?"  
  
It was a night of firsts for Bulma for this was the first time she had ever seen him smile and she had to admit it was quite the turn on. Smiling shyly, Bulma nodded her approval and extended a hand to the prince. Vegeta took her the hand she offered and returned to the bed to lay beside her. He returned his mouth to hers and finally felt her smooth bare skin beneath his hands. He smirked against her mouth as she eagerly pressed her body against his hands.  
  
Lowering his mouth to her chin, Vegeta began creating a moist trail down her neck to her collarbone. When she arched her back instinctively, Vegeta took her left breast into his mouth. He suckled her gently making her breathing more labored and her body withered beneath his masterful touch. He feasted greedily on her then gently nipped a path from one breast to the other. He continued his torturous feast with her right breast.  
  
All conscious thought was gone from Bulma. All she knew were the sensations he was causing in her and wanted for him to never stop. Her moans grew deeper and came quicker as he licked at her erect nipple. She ran her fingers into his hair and held him in place.  
  
Her signals of pleasure caused Vegeta to become harder with each passing moment. This was odd, for his partner's pleasure had never effected him before, but for some reason her pleasure mattered greatly. He probably should have taken this as his sign to get far away from her.  
  
It was when she began moaning his name that Vegeta could no longer restrain himself. He returned his mouth to her as his hand slid down her down body to the curly valley that held her greatest treasures. He gently nudged her legs apart and dipped his fingers into her to test her readiness. She gasped at the contact then pressed her body more firmly against his hand. The warm juices that ran from her body alerted him that she was more than ready to receive him.  
  
Never breaking the lip lock he had her in, Vegeta slowly positioned himself between her legs. Her back arched putting his tip in contact with her overheated womanhood. He slowly began to push inside her then stopped suddenly as she cried out in pain. Frowning he looked into her face to see tears staining her cheeks.  
  
"Woman?" he questioned. Was it possibly that she was still chaste?  
  
"It's okay," Bulma murmured through her pain.  
  
"I don't think-" Vegeta started to withdraw.  
  
"No! It's okay really. It's been explained to me. I know the pain will pass," she pleaded.  
  
Vegeta considered denying her but she jerked her hips upwards gently and he was lost.  
  
He placed his hand between them and began massaging the muscles in her lower stomach causing them to relax and making his entry easier. Slowly he pressed on till he was buried deep inside the soft folds of her womanhood.  
  
Bulma sobbed gently into the crook of his neck as she suffered through the excruciating pain between her thighs. After a moment, he slowly withdrew from her only to make the slow journey all over again. As he continued gently thrusting inside of her, Bulma felt the pain begin to ease as it was replaced by pleasure. Her sobs turned to whimpers then to moans as she slowly began to join him in his thrusts.  
  
Vegeta took this as a sign that she was over the worse. He began increasing his speed and deepening his strokes as she began to pant beneath him. He sucked at her neck while her focus remand on meeting his powerful thrust.  
  
Breathing was a difficult task for her and it began coming in gasps as he steadily increased his speed. As the sensations of her first ever orgasm began to flow over her, she cried out the only thing she could remember.  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
The sound of his name from both her throat and her mind was enough to push him over the edge, as the tight womanly muscles of her body tightened around him like a fist. And as he empty himself into her body, Bulma heard her name roll off his tongue.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kakarot we have no choice."  
  
Kakarot frowned at his brother who was currently trying to convince him to that they needed to stop soon for supplies. He knew he was right but he didn't want stop their search for Bulma. It had been almost two weeks since they had heard from her and both we're beginning to fear the worse.  
  
Sighing Kakarot conceded. "What is the closest planet?"  
  
Radditz sighed in relief then checked is screen. Smiling bright he turned back to his brother. "The closest friendly planet is Mongo."  
  
"Mongo?! You mean Krillin's planet. I haven't seen him in a long time. It'll be good to see him again."  
  
"I know," Radditz agreed.  
  
"Well set the course brother. The sooner we get there and load up the sooner we can restart the search."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Radditz set the course.  
  
* * *  
  
So what did you guys think about this chapter? I don't know about it. I think I'll just go and delete it. J/K. ^_^. Next chapter should be out soon. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. 


	15. A Weakness

Disclaimer: Jadedbest: *looks at Chibi Gohan* Do I own you?  
  
Gohan: Um…you'd have to ask my mom.  
  
Jadedbest: *fear in eyes* Uh…never mind.  
  
AN: My special thanks to all those who review. I love you guys!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta stared at the ceiling in pure fury. How could he have let this happen? What was happening to him?  
  
Bulma snuggled closer to him, her head on his shoulder and her hand splashed across his chest. Now that she was once again comfortable she returned to her peaceful sleep.  
  
Vegeta scowled down at her blue head. If he had ever doubt it, he now knew for sure that she was a witch. The spell she had cast over him was clouding his senses. Just look at him! Cuddling after sex! It was a disgrace!  
  
And though he knew this, he couldn't seem to let her go. He didn't know why, but he had been genuinely surprised to find that she was still chaste. He was hesitant at first because he didn't really like virgins. Aside from their inexperience, they easily grew attached to their first lovers. It was a hassle he preferred to sir clear of. And yet with her, the hassle didn't seem as foreboding. The fact that she had so eagerly given her virginity to him had…well for the lack of a better word…touched him. She was a weakness. And weakness could not be tolerated. That was his sign to get away from her.  
  
He gently removed his arm from beneath her and sat up. Tossing the covers aside, he slipped his legs over the edge of the bed and began searching for his clothes.  
  
His sudden movement caused Bulma to stir and her eyes fluttered open a content smile on her lips. She stretched leisurely then stopped as her newly used –and overworked- muscles complained. Bulma smiled. She would have to be more careful. Realizing that she was alone in bed, Bulma sat up slowly, a sheet wrapped around her and stared curiously at Vegeta's back. He was sitting on the end of the bed pulling on his boots.  
  
"Go back to sleep woman," he said without spearing her a glance.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To my room," Vegeta said as he stood.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said disappointed.  
  
Vegeta turned and frowned at her. "What? Did you expect me to stay the night? Maybe hold you until the morning?" he asked in a hateful mocking voice.  
  
Bulma was taken aback by his cruel tone. What had brought this on? "No…of course not," she stuttered.  
  
"Well I should hope you were more intelligent than to think you were anything more than a body that I used to relieve some stress," Vegeta said turning his face from her.  
  
Bulma felt her eyes water but she fought the tears. "How could you say that?" she said in a broken whisper.  
  
"Because it's true," Vegeta said looking at her, his face expressionless.  
  
Bulma swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I want you to leave," she finally managed to get out.  
  
Vegeta frowned. For the first time in his life he truly experienced regret. It almost made him physically ill. Picking up his shredded shirt, Vegeta left the room.  
  
As soon as the door slid close behind him, Bulma let the tears fall. She tried to dab them away but they continued to spill from her eyes. How had she been so wrong about him? After they had made love that first time she had felt the completeness that she had been searching for all her life. It was that 'something else' that she had talked to Kakarot about on the balcony the night of their engagement ceremony. And when he had reached for her a second time, she had felt like she was right where she was meant to be.  
  
As she thought about the way she had let him touch her she felt nausea overcome her and she stumbled out of the bed to the restroom just as the bile rose in her throat.  
  
* * *  
  
"How far is the ship?" Frieza demanded.  
  
"No more than an hour and a half, sir," the officer stuttered.  
  
"Fine. Alert seventeen and tell him to have his patrol ready."  
  
"Do you want us to wait for your command to start firing?" the officer asked.  
  
"No. Fire the moment the ship comes into range," Frieza ordered.  
  
The officer bowed and quickly hurried away to spread the message.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta scowled at the console as the young lieutenant nervously tried to explain the problem to him.  
  
"Stop your sputtering boy and spit it out!"  
  
Lieutenant Zarcha tried to calm his nerves. The prince was in a dangerous mood today and had all ready disposed of three incompetent underlings. Zarcha did not want to be the fourth.  
  
"Well…you see sir. We're caught in the planet's gravitational pull."  
  
"Well just use full power and get us the hell out of here," Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Well sir we can't. You see the atmosphere here is a lot stronger than on most planets. On top of that we've used most of the fuel from Isles. There isn't enough to break us from the pull."  
  
Vegeta growled low in his throat. Could anything else go wrong? "What is the name of this planet?"  
  
"Mongo."  
  
Vegeta turned and frowned at the doorway. "Why are you not with your companion girl?"  
  
Eighteen glided into the room giving the prince a look that could kill. "The princess has taken ill. I've come to see if you will be requiring my services today." Her offer sounded anything but cordial.  
  
Vegeta chose to ignore her tone. It was obvious that she had spoken with the princess about last night's happenings. "What do you know of this planet?"  
  
"Nothing, highness. All I know is its name, told to me by the princess."  
  
"What does she know of this planet?" They were light-years from Isles. How would she know anything about this planet?  
  
"From what I can tell, she is friends with the ruler there."  
  
Vegeta cursed beneath his breath. Great! After the way he had spoken to her last night she'd never help him.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Send the princess to my quarters within the hour."  
  
"As I said highness, she is ill," Eighteen started.  
  
"Within the hour," Vegeta repeated.  
  
Eighteen grudgedly bowed her head and left the room.  
  
Vegeta scowled at the door. Now exactly was he supposed to pull this off?  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma walked down the hall towards Vegeta's royal quarters. When she reached them she raised her hand to knock only to have the door slide open before she could. Straightening her back and taking a deep breath, Bulma entered the room like a woman meeting her executioner.  
  
As she stepped into the room, she felt the thick navy carpeting sink beneath her feet. Her eyes briefly gazed over the white furniture and the fireplace that was burning bright. She quickly scanned the room until her eyes landed on him. He was standing at the bar pouring himself a drink. Dressed in a basic navy training spandex uniform, he seemed perfectly at ease with his surroundings.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.  
  
"You summoned, highness?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I want to know what you know about Mongo," Vegeta said as he took a drink.  
  
"Do you intend to attack them?" Bulma asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't have time for your games, woman," Vegeta stated plainly.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well if you don't intend to attack they then I must assumed that through your brilliant captaining skills you've once again emptied the ship of it's reserves and need another friendly plant to steal from. Well worry not your majesty, the ruler of Mongo is a kind man and is willing to help those that can not help themselves."  
  
Vegeta stared at her blankly for a moment. He would have been insulted if he hadn't been so amused at the moment. He sat down his glass and slowly advance on her. He stopped mere inches from her and stared down into her flashing azure eyes.  
  
"You have a very smart mouth princess," he said.  
  
"My mouth is no worse than yours," she countered.  
  
Vegeta slowly lifted his hand and began lightly stroking her lush full lips. Something told him it wasn't the alcohol that was causing the burning desire inside him. "Your mouth," he muttered as his eyes became transfixed on her lips.  
  
"I want you to stop touching me," Bulma said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You don't mean that," Vegeta said as his thumb played with her bottom lip.  
  
"Spoken like a true rapist," Bulma said coldly. "Then again, I'm sure your barbaric culture probably shines upon rape, which it will surely be if you ever lay your hands on me again."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. He knew he should be angry with her and obliterate her for insulting the Saiyan race in such a way, but for some reason that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was making her cry out his name again. Whether it was the drink, those damn writings, or his raging libido, Vegeta didn't care as he lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
He gently moved his lips over her unmoving ones. He nipped at them, trying to coax her into joining his play. She didn't. Vegeta decided to change tactics and slowly ran is tongue along the seam of her lips. She still didn't respond. Vegeta worked his way down her chin to her beautiful throat and on to her shoulder. He sucked at the soft skin there, the desire to bite down so strong that he could almost taste the blood flowing from the intended wound.  
  
It was her involuntary shudder that told him he had broken down her defenses. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her passion filled face. Her lips were parted slightly as she struggled to breathe. Almost smirking at his victory, he leaned in to capture her lips.  
  
However before he could claim his prize, the ship began to shake violently. Bulma fell against his chest in surprise. When the ship shook again, more violently still, she clung to him tightly. Vegeta looked around in bewilderment. 'What in the world-'  
  
"Vegeta what's happening?" Bulma cried as the ship continued to shake.  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta muttered before another violent tremor hit the ship and Bulma clung to him more tightly.  
  
* * *  
  
Updated at last!!! Hope you enjoyed it! And if you haven't heard the new slogan: You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	16. Attacked

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
  
AN: Thanks so much for all your patience with this story. My special thanks to ErieDragon for placing this fic on her (if you're a guy I apologize ^_^) top fifty favorite B/V fics. It is truly an honor. Now on to the fic.  
  
* * *  
  
When the ship had begun to shake, Nappa had been holding active duty in the captain's chair in the prince's absence. After the shock of the first two blasts wore off, Nappa turned to one of the two disoriented pilots.  
  
"What the fuck happened?!" he roared.  
  
"I- I don't know, sir," the Saiyan stuttered as another tremor hit the ship.  
  
"Well find out!" Nappa cried as the ship continued to shake and he gripped the arms of the chair to keep himself from falling.  
  
The soldier nodded and righted himself in his chair. His fingers quickly flew across the keys before he announced, "We're begin attacked by a foreign craft, sir. They've completely disabled our shields."  
  
"Let's prepare for a counter attack, then," Nappa ordered.  
  
"We can't sir. They took out our defenses with the first assault," the younger man reported as another blast hit the ship.  
  
"Damn it," Nappa growled underneath his breath. "What parts have been the hardest hit?"  
  
"Section G5," the second pilot reported. "It seems that they're trying to separate the ship. We've lost contact with all sections below G5."  
  
"Does that include the Prince's quarters?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Yes sir," was the response. The ship rocked again and Nappa began to think quickly. He had to find a way to make the Prince aware of this situation. Then it hit him. "What about floor 9 just above G5?"  
  
The pilot quickly put in the information and nodded his head. "Yes communication with floor 9 is feasible."  
  
"Connect me with the Prince's companion, now!"  
  
* * *  
  
Eighteen had been sitting alone in her room, which was located just above the Prince's quarters when the attack had first began. Five minutes into the assault, her view screen blinked on.  
  
"Servant!" Nappa's voice barked at her.  
  
Eighteen looked up startled. "Yes?"  
  
"I want you to use the passage and take a message to the Prince. We are being attacked by a foreign ship that has completely broken down our defenses. He is needed at the bridge immediately. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." The word had barely escaped from her lips before there was another hit and the screen went blank. She stumbled forward and gripped a table for support. When she got her footing back, she began to make her way across the room. The shaking of the ship caused her to fall to her knees as she reached her destination. Pulling up a piece of the carpet, she began prying at the steel door. Normally the door would have slid open of it's on accord, but it seems that it had shorted out.  
  
The passage had been installed when the ship had been first built. Her quarters had always been the rooms of the royal companion and since they were expected to satisfy the royal member's more carnal urges a discreet doorway had been placed between the two rooms.  
  
Seeing that the door wouldn't budge, Eighteen slowly stood to her feet and stumped on the floor with all her might. After six blows, the door finally opened partially and Eighteen fell to her knees and pushed it open the rest of the way. Sighing in satisfaction, she slipped through the opening when another blast hit, causing her to lose her grip and fall. A startled cry ripped from her throat as she fell to ground below, hitting her head in her landing.  
  
The cry caused Bulma to pull her face from where it was buried in Vegeta's chest. Turning towards the sound, Bulma immediately recognized the blond blanket spread across the floor.  
  
"Eighteen!" she cried as she pulled away from Vegeta and stumbled across to her friend.  
  
Fallen to her knees beside her, Bulma gently lifted her head and lightly slapped her cheek, trying to rouse her.  
  
"Eighteen wake up! Come on Eighteen open your eyes! Eighteen can you hear me?!" Bulma cried her eyes watering.  
  
Bulma looked up, fear in her eyes. "Vegeta, help me! Please," she pleaded.  
  
Vegeta frowned at her then moved across the room towards them. Falling to one knee on the other side of the fallen girl, Vegeta reached out and checked her pulse.  
  
"She's fine," he said to calm the practically hysterical woman. "Come on. We need to get to the deck and find out what's happening," he said as he prepared to lift the servant. Unfortunately another blast hit and he lost his footing.  
  
Bulma screamed as the ceiling began to fall and she threw herself over Eighteen to protect her from the falling plaster. The lights began to flicker then, finally, everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm truly sorry to hear that, my friends and of course any resources that I may have that could assist in finding Princess Bulma is yours," Lord Krillin stated.  
  
"Thank you Krillin," Radditz said.  
  
They had landed on Mongo only an hour ago and Krillin had welcomed them with open arms. He had had his technicians take their craft for fueling and minor repairs. They had just finish telling him of the current happening as they walked along the palace walkway.  
  
"Your palace is beautiful," Kakarot stated conversationally.  
  
"Thank you. My people take good care of me and I try to return the favor," Krillin said looking around the grounds.  
  
The people of Mongo were a rare one in the fact that they elected their rulers from their own kind. Krillin, one of the wealthiest and most loved of his clan, had been elected ruler for life ten years ago and had kept the planet at peace all his reign.  
  
"Krillin, do you mind if I use your com. system to contact home? I'm sure the King and Queen would like a report on where we are in our mission to find Bulma," Kakarot asked.  
  
"Of course," Krillin said then stopped a young boy that was passing. "Orfesis, take my friend here to one of the com. rooms and help him connect to Isles."  
  
"Yes sir," the boy bowed then lead Kakarot away.  
  
"Well," Krillin said turning to Radditz. "Shall we have lunch while we wait?"  
  
Radditz's eyes lit and he smiled. "Sounds just fine to me."  
  
Krillin chuckled and prepared to lead the way.  
  
* * *  
  
Well I finally updated. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember: You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	17. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Wishes never come true *sigh*  
  
AN: And the winner is *drum roll*.When You Least Expect! Well I guess you guys figured that out when you clicked on the link. Oh well enjoy this update!  
  
* * *  
  
He finished off his pathetic opponent with a ki blast to the chest, completely incinerating the alien. Snorting in disdain, he tucked his long black tresses behind his ear before seating next to the wall for meditation. He was disgusted with the weaklings that they kept sending him to train with. At this rate he would never surpass Frieza. When he was first brought here they had taken him through an intense brainwashing cycle. Their plan had been effective in destroying the names and the faces of his people from his memory but they would never be able to remove screams of terror and pain from his heart. Especially those of the blue- eyed girl. He didn't know who she was but he did know that it was her pain that Frieza would pay for.  
  
He just had to push himself harder. Then and only then would the bastard that had enslaved him for most of his life pay.  
  
"Juuanagou."  
  
His lids lifted and he concentrated his hooded blue gaze on the underling now standing in the door. The soldier faltered a moment under the stare before clearing his throat.  
  
"Lord Frieza sent me with a message," he quickly explained.  
  
"Which is?" Seventeen asked impatiently.  
  
The soldier squared his shoulders before attempting to speak around his fear. "The attack has been completed. The Saiyan ship has crash-landed on the planet. Lord Frieza instructs that you take half the Ginyu Force to the west part of the wreckage and Zarbon will take the rest to check out the east. He wants you to be back as soon as possible. He also said to remind you that the girl is to be taken alive."  
  
"Fine. You're dismissed," Seventeen said as he stood.  
  
As he left the room his frown deepened. This mission had to be one of the worse yet. It wasn't even a purge. Just some little kidnapping stunt. What a waste of his time. It was to disgusting to even think about. After placing his hand on the scanner to gain entrance, he entered his quarters. As he changed into his battle armor he reigned in his anger. It was all right because soon he wouldn't have to carry out the orders of that disgusting lizard. Soon he would have his revenge  
  
* * *  
  
Frieza had a distinct plan in mind when he had attacked the Saiyan craft, divide and conquer. He had done some quick research on the Saiyan-jin and had discovered that they were a very powerful breed indeed. Not wanting any little oversight to disturb his plans he had made sure that all their direct hits made impact with the center of the ship effectively splitting it in two, the wreckage spreading for miles around.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes slowly as if coming out of a daze. There was a heavy weighted pain in his back and it was a moment before he realized that it was a steel beam. Gathering his strength he heaved the heavy object off his back. Closing his eyes against the pain that the movement had caused, he pushed himself off the lump he was lying on. Rubbing his temples he tried to clear his head. That's when it all came back to him; the attack, the servant girl's fall, the black out.her scream.  
  
"Bulma," he murmured as he returned his attention to the 'lump'.  
  
She was still lying across the blond, her head on the other girl's chest. Blood trickled from her temple and the corner of her mouth. He reached out and touched her face before moving it down to her throat. He almost sighed in relief at the slight heartbeat he felt there. He moved his hands a little lower to check for damage when she moaned slightly. He stopped his inspection when the moan turned to a groan and she slowly opened her eyes. He watched her closely as she pushed herself to a sitting position, rubbing the side of her head as she did so.  
  
Slowly her eyes turned to his. "Vegeta? What happened?"  
  
Before he could answer, her attention strayed to the girl she had been lying on. "Oh Eighteen," she murmured as she ran her hand over the girl's blood stained face. She checked for a pulse and found it faint though present. She looked back up, tears in her eyes. "Vegeta what do we do?" she murmured.  
  
A strange need came over him at the fearfully look in her eyes. The need to protect. Frowning deeply he glanced around what had once been his magnificent suite that was now nothing but rubbish. Seeing no exit he decided he would just have to make one.  
  
With great effort he stood, grunting in pain as he did. It was obvious to him that he had more than a few broken ribs. Gripping his side he noticed for the first time the blood there.  
  
Bulma watched him, tore between staying with her friend or going to aid him. He seemed to sense her dilemma and held out a hand. "Don't move."  
  
Bulma bit her already bloody lip and nodded slowly. Turning away from her he scanned to the area looking for the best opening. Deciding that it really didn't matter he formed a small ball of energy in his hand and threw it at the wall. Bulma cuddled Eighteen's head to her chest in an attempt to protect her from the debris of the blast.  
  
Vegeta made his way over to the hole to see what exactly they maybe up against. Confusion was the first thing that hit him as his eyes scanned the beautiful landscape and the sunshine above. Frowning he turned back to the princess.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked his expression putting her more than a little off kilter.  
  
"We need to find help," he said. He walked over to where she was sitting and pulled her to her feet. As he started to pull her towards the hole he felt her resist. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear what I said?" he growled.  
  
Bulma snatched her arm away from him and took a step back. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm leaving her behind."  
  
"She'll only slow us down," he said his tolerance with her running extremely thin.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and held her ground. "If she stays so do I."  
  
Vegeta had half a mind to just toss her over his shoulder but she would probably fight him all the way and even he knew he wasn't up for a fight at this point. Even with this weak human female. Sighing in frustration he lifted the girl from the ground and hoisted her unto his shoulder. With one last glare at Bulma he started to move towards the 'door'. Bulma had to hold in her relief. She had been more than a little fearful that he would tell her to just stay then.  
  
She walked over to the opening and gasped at how far down the drop was. By now Vegeta was already on the ground, waiting impatiently for her.  
  
"So much for being a gentleman and helping a lady down," she grumbled as she started to climb out of the ship. As she slowly made her descent down the twisted metal she continued to mutter to herself. So great was her tirade that she lost her footing and slipped, letting out a shriek of terror as she fell to what she was sure was her death. When her body didn't make impact with the ground she slowly opened her eyes to see a scowling face looking down at her.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured as she realized that he had caught her with his free hand. However her appreciation was short-lived as he unceremoniously dropped her on her royal tush.  
  
"You're starting to become more trouble than you're worth, princess," he growled as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Well no one asked you to save me, my dear prince charming," Bulma screamed back as she stood rubbing her behind.  
  
Vegeta turned on her black fire flickering in his eyes. "Then maybe I should just leave you and your little servant girl her to rot."  
  
"Fine! We'd do just fine without your help!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta sat his load on the ground before stalking over to her. "You know you've been nothing but a pain in my ass since you got here!"  
  
"Well I didn't ask you to KIDNAP me, did I?!"  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been in the woods!"  
  
"They were my woods! I can go in them whenever I want too!"  
  
"What kind of princess goes roaming the woods with strange men?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your concern, but I don't need a guard following me wherever I go. I can take care of myself," Bulma said crossing her arms.  
  
"Well then I must assume that the man Nappa found on top of you was there because you wanted him to be. No wonder gave yourself to me so easily," he mocked.  
  
Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the comment. "You disgusting bastard-"  
  
"I hope we aren't interrupting anything."  
  
Both stopped arguing and Vegeta watched Bulma's eyes widen even more in fear as she looked behind him. Vegeta turned to see a dark hared boy flanked by two men one orange and one green. The orange one currently had Eighteen over his shoulder.  
  
"Having a little lover's quarrel? Well I think I'll be able to settle it by separating you two," the dark hared boy smirked evilly.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma murmured nervously as she gripped his arm.  
  
Vegeta ignored her pathetic whimper and met the boy's blue gaze head on. "Oh really, and you intend to do that how?"  
  
The humor dropped from Seventeen's eyes at the challenge. He really wasn't in the mood for this today. "Hand over the girl, Saiyan."  
  
"Come and get her," Vegeta counter pushing a startled Bulma back.  
  
"Want me to take care of him Juuanagou?" the orange one asked excitedly.  
  
Seventeen removed his white gloves and handed them to the smaller green man. "No. I was in the mood for a fight anyway. Though I doubt it will be much of one, anyway."  
  
Vegeta snarled at the man's comment. Before the Saiyan could even sit back into a stance the boy was in front of him and delivered a right kick to his already bloody side. The blow brought Vegeta to his knees as he began to cough up blood and gore. Seventeen, seeing no reason to linger, finished off his opponent with a roundhouse to the head.  
  
Bulma watched in stunned horror as Vegeta hit the dirt unconscious.  
  
The blue-eyed boy looked down at the other man in disgust. "Just as I thought," he muttered. He then turned to his quarry.  
  
Bulma began scooting back in hasty retreat. Seventeen rolled his eyes as he approached her. Grabbing a fistful of blue hair, he yanked her up to her feet. "I'm not going to play with you, girl."  
  
"Let go of me you sick, sorry, son of a bitch-" she screamed as she kicked and batted at him.  
  
"That's some language for a princess," he mused.  
  
"I'll show you princess if you don't let me and my friends go right now!"  
  
"You have a really big mouth as well, but I can fix that," he said as he brought his hand in contact with the side of her neck. Still holding her by her hair, he tossed the unconscious woman to the green fellow.  
  
Hefting the girl into his arms he frowned at their leader. "What about the blond?"  
  
Seventeen paused a moment as he was about to touching his scouter. Glancing over his shoulder he shrugged. "Take her back to the ship. She'll make a good concubine."  
  
Two men nodded and headed back towards the ship as Seventeen prepared to send his reports.  
  
* * *  
  
The east part of the wreckage was in worse shape than the west. The three members of the Ginyu force wore sorting the dead from the living searching for the blue hared girl. The large purple alien turned to the sound of moaning. Tearing open the hole in the ship further, he reached in and pulled out a large bloody man.  
  
"Ginyu! What's that you have there?" Zarbon called up from the ground.  
  
Ginyu lifted the man and jumped off the ship. "Nothing. Just one of the survivors. Want me to get rid of him?"  
  
Zarbon ignored his companion as he looked down at the bald head. Lifting the man's face roughly he sneered. "You," he accused.  
  
Nappa struggled to open his eyes, unable to register the man's voice. But Zarbon remembered him all right. The day in the forest when he had almost had that lovely princess. His hand instinctively went to his still slightly bruised cheek.  
  
"So if it isn't our little hero," he said in disgust.  
  
"Our prince will make you pay for this," Nappa said around the blood pouring from his mouth.  
  
"I would worry more about my on rear than your monkey prince if I were you. Now where is the girl?" he demanded.  
  
It took almost all the warrior's remaining strength to form the bloody wad of spit that he sent flying at the other man's face. Zarbon wiped the spit away before he struck the man across the face knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You will regret that move," Zarbon said as he raised his hand to rid himself of the man.  
  
Just as he was about to release the ki blast, his scouter demanded his attention. Reabsorbing the energy he touched the side of his scouter. Knowing whom it was he barked, "What is it?"  
  
"Zarbon, get your sorry arse to the ship!"  
  
Zarbon sneered at the man's uppity tone. "Sorry but I actually prefer to carry out Master Frieza's missions properly."  
  
"As if you could," Seventeen said snidely. "Anyway once again you have failed where I have prevailed. I have the girl in hand and am returning to the ship. If your worthless green tail is not there by time I am you'll be left on this pathetic planet to rot." With that said he cut transmission.  
  
Zarbon ripped the scouter off his ear and crushed it in his hand. That sorry accuse for a warrior would pay for his taunts. Calling the rest of the Ginyu Force down he turned and headed back to ship. He may hate Seventeen with a passion but he knew the man well. He didn't doubt for a minute that he would leave him on this sorry excuse for a planet.  
  
* * *  
  
Man that was hard to get out! But it's what you guys wanted so there you go. I hope it didn't suck too much. Anyhoo, You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	18. Betrothed to a Monster

Disclaimer: Can't think of anything funny right now. Try me next chapter.  
  
AN: Updated much sooner this time, huh guys? Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
"So you haven't found her yet?"  
  
Kakarot shook his head sadly at the Queen's broken tone. "But I promise you, your highness, that we will. Radditz believes we're close. It's only a matter of time."  
  
The teary eyed woman on the screen nodded slowly before standing. "Darling if you excuse me," she said to her husband.  
  
He gave her hand a little squeeze before nodding. "Go on, dearest," he murmured before returning his attention to the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness," Kakarot said sincerely.  
  
"It's all right, my boy. We know that you're doing your best," the King responded sadly. "We know that you will bring our Bulma home to us."  
  
"Thank you. If there's nothing else I-"  
  
"Actually there is," the King interrupted, the smile in his eyes dimming some of the sadness but not much.  
  
"Yes, highness?" Kakarot inquired.  
  
"I have someone here that would like to speak to you."  
  
Kakarot's brow knitted as the King motioned for someone behind him. For the first time in weeks something close to utter joy crossed his features as the dark hared girl took the seat the Queen had just vacated.  
  
"Hello Kakarot," she said with a warm yet detached smile.  
  
"ChiChi!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well I'll just leave you two alone," the purple hared monarch said as he stood to leave. When the boy barely nodded in the ruler's direction, his elated gaze remaining on the blushing girl in front of him, the King gave a bittersweet smile. It looked like he would have to find another heir.  
  
"I wonder if Radditz is betrothed," he muttered to himself as for the first time in his royal life he left a room unnoticed by its occupants.  
  
ChiChi took a deep breath before starting in. "How long do you think it will be before you find her?" she asked her concern obvious.  
  
"Not long," Kakarot said optimistically. "We'll bring her home safe. I promise."  
  
ChiChi nodded having no doubt that he would do as he vowed. "And how are you.and uh- Radditz? I mean how are you taking care of yourselves?"  
  
Kakarot frowned. She seemed to be fighting to keep this as impersonal as possible. "We're fine."  
  
"Oh. Well good. I'll let you go now. Godspeed Kakarot," she said as she reached for the panel to sign off.  
  
"ChiChi wait!" he said quickly not wanting to sever the connection yet.  
  
She paused in her actions and looked up. "Yes?"  
  
He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but he knew he wanted to say something. "Look Chi, I don't know what's going to happen but I wanted you to know- well I just want you to- I mean I feel-"  
  
"Yes Kakarot?" she coaxed and for the first time dropped her guard.  
  
"Well," he averted his eyes and put a hand behind his neck to rub the sudden ache there. "Well I love you and I just wanted you to know," he managed to get out as he glanced back at the screen to get her reaction.  
  
She looked stunned for a moment before his words finally registered with her. Blushing prettily she tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "I love you, too, Kakarot." She barely held her dignity as the words almost came out as a girlish giggle.  
  
His eyes lit as he flashed her his pearly whites. "Really?"  
  
She nodded as the prettiest smile he had ever seen played on her lips. "Godspeed," she repeated before she blew him a kiss and ended the transmission.  
  
Smiling so big his face almost hurt, he leaned back in his chair. She loved him! He'd heard it with his own ears! This news was too good to keep to himself. Jumping out of his seat, he went in search of his brother.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is a wonderful fare, Krillin," Radditz said as he took another bite of a particularly tantalizing dish that he didn't know the name of.  
  
"Thank you Radditz. I was hoping you would enjoy the meal," Krillin said.  
  
"Sire?"  
  
Krillin turned to the petite ebony hared beauty bent at the waist beside his chair. "Yes Nissa?"  
  
"We have finished laying the spread. Is there anything else you will require of us?" the girl asked as she stood straight.  
  
"Just tell the cook to keep it coming. If you think he can eat just wait to you see his brother," Krillin told her.  
  
The girl's violet eyes sparked as she chuckled softly and nodded. "I'll do that immediately my lord." After one last bow she left the room.  
  
Krillin turned back to his dinner companion to find his attention no longer centered on the meal in front of him. A knowing smirk spread across his face. "See something you like, my friend?"  
  
Radditz continued to watch the door even after the beauty had vanished as he spoke to his friend. "Who is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Radditz's look was not one to be toyed with and Krillin chuckled.  
  
"Calm your hormones man. I was only joking. Her name is Nissa. She was born on the planet Galmador but has lived here for the last ten years or so."  
  
"She's magnificent," Radditz said in awe.  
  
"True, though I prefer blondes myself. But her looks aren't her only attributes. Though she has quiet the temper her intelligence is far beyond any I've seen in years," Krillin said sincerely.  
  
Radditz's look was doubtful. "If she as smart as you say what is she doing playing servant girl here?"  
  
"She not really a servant per say. More of an administrator. She keeps things in order here. She is also useful for her other talents."  
  
"Which are?" Radditz pressed.  
  
"The Galmadorians are a very powerful people. Aside from their telepathic abilities they have the unique link to one another's ki. Even if they've never met they're still linked by simply being born on the planet. It's amazing really," Krillin explained as he sipped from his wine.  
  
"As interesting as that sounds how does their being 'linked' help them?"  
  
"They have this technique known as Instant Transmission taught to them by a wise man from another planet. It allows them to move themselves and anyone touching them from one place to another instantly by using the specific energy of another person or the general signature on every Galmadorian. It's an astounding sight. You'll have to have her show it to you sometime," the bald monarch finished with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I will," Radditz murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"My lord!"  
  
Both men looked at the door as the woman in question came running into the room.  
  
"What is it Nissa?" Krillin asked.  
  
"There has been a terrible crash in the east part of Amari's Quarry. The reports say that the wreckage is spread for miles around, that the dead are many and survivors are few," the distraught woman said in a rush.  
  
"What do we know of the vessel and its inhibitions?" Krillin, who was now standing, asked.  
  
"All we know is that it is a Saiyan spacecraft, my lord, though why such a ship would be in our sector of the galaxy is unknown."  
  
Krillin turned back to Radditz to see the man visibly pale and knew that they were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Your orders, sir?" Nissa pressed after a pause.  
  
"Bring the survivors here and do whatever you can for them. You have full usage of any available regeneration tanks. Recover what you can of the dead and have them placed in the morgues. We'll decide what to do with them later."  
  
Nissa dipped her head in understanding before running off to see that the orders were carried out. Once the girl was gone, the take charge man that had replaced the normally easy going Krillin slipped away as he turned to his friend with fear in his eyes.  
  
"You don't think Bulma was-"  
  
"I don't know," Radditz said cutting the other man off before the words could leave his mouth. "I think we should speak with some of the survivors to know for sure what's going on."  
  
"All right. This way to the medical wing," Krillin said heading for the door with the other man following close behind.  
  
* * *  
  
The carriage slowly descended from the air, stopping in front of the large iron gate with the crest of the ox on the front. As the gate slowly opened, the wheels, which had folded under during take off, reopened as the six sterling silver horses that drew the carriage sent their hooves firmly on the ground. With the path cleared the mechanical thoroughbreds trotted up the path to the stunning mansion that lay before them.  
  
As ChiChi gazed out the window at her home she couldn't believe that it all could be lost to her one day at the hands of a madman. Sighing almost contentedly, she sat back in her seat and pulled on her white lace gloves as she waited for the carriage to arrive at her doorstep. She didn't know what had made her go calling on the Queen today. Since Bulma's abduction, she had made it a point to visit the broken woman every other day. Even though she had just gone yesterday something told her to go today as well. She was so glad she had.  
  
He loved her! He really truly loved her! Kakarot, the man who would be king, wanted to give all that up for her. It was more than she could ever ask for. And yet did she dare try for what was being offered to her when her family had so much to lose in the fallout? She just didn't know what to do.  
  
As the carriage stopped she decided to leave the worrying to another day. The android that acted as footman opened her door helped her out.  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your day, Lady ChiChi," the automated voice said as he tipped his hat her.  
  
"Thank you, Humphrey. You enjoy yours well," she said politely as she lifted the skirts of her dress off the ground and moved to the steps of her home. She heard the carriage pull off as she reached the door and frowned as she realized it was slightly ajar. A female cry from inside made her jump back in surprise before she pushed open the door and ventured inside.  
  
"Mama," she called as she entered the house and another cry greeted her. She ran down the hall towards the family room where the commotion was coming from, her satin slipper practically silent as she did.  
  
She reached the room to hear mother scream, "Why are you doing this you, monster?!"  
  
A deep baritone voice laughed cruelly. "Because your husband is a leacher that doesn't pay his debts. That's why."  
  
ChiChi knew the voice all too well and shuddered as she finally came in view of the room. The room had been sacked. Chairs were turned over and paper, books, and personal mementos littered the floor.  
  
"Mama?" she said in a soft voice.  
  
Her mother's hard brown eyes immediately soften as she turned to her daughter. "Oh ChiChi," she breathed as she rushed to the girl's side.  
  
"Mama what's going on?" ChiChi asked as she ignored the Baron.  
  
"It's okay ChiChi. Don't-"  
  
Heavy footsteps from the stairwell cut off the older woman's words as mother and daughter watched the most important man in their lives being lead down in handcuffs, a constable flanking the large man on each side.  
  
"Papa!" ChiChi cried.  
  
His sad eyes looked at her and he tried to smile. "It's all right ChiChi."  
  
All right! What did he mean all right?! He was in handcuffs.  
  
And it was all her fault.  
  
"We have him Baron," the younger of the two officers said.  
  
"Good. Take that criminal away and lock him up."  
  
The two nodded and ushered the man towards the door.  
  
"Papa," ChiChi murmured as they passed. She took a step towards them and felt her mother's grip tighten on her arms holding her in place.  
  
The Baron smiled smugly as he approached them. "Have a good day ladies," he said callously as he put his hat on his head preparing to move around them. ChiChi's grabbing his arm caused him to pause.  
  
"You can't do this!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh but I can and I did," he answered pulling his arm out of her grip. "As I said; Good ladies."  
  
ChiChi's hand went to her chest in an attempt to stop her rapidly heart. How could this be happening? It just wasn't fair. She watched the Baron's cape flow behind him as he left the house, her mind running through a hundred options to get them out of this. There had to be a way out of this. Deep down she knew of only one.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as she broke away from her mother's hold and ran down the hall towards the door. Outside her father was being loaded into the back of the police wagon while the Baron was climbing into his own carriage.  
  
"Baron!" she called as she ran towards him.  
  
She could hardly bare the look on his face as he turned to her. He had her and he knew it. She knew it. And worst of all, he knew she knew it.  
  
"Yes?" he inquired.  
  
Biting on her trembling lip, ChiChi looked at the ground as she spoke. "I'll marry you," she whispered brokenly.  
  
The Baron's smile dropped slightly. "Is this a trick?"  
  
ChiChi shook her head as she gathered the nerve to look him in the eye. "I'll marry you this week if you wish. Whatever it takes to free my father."  
  
His blue eyes narrowed as he looked her over. "Tomorrow," he said as if testing her.  
  
She couldn't help the gasp of horror that escaped her throat. Her reaction seemed to prove his point and he turned his back to her preparing to climb into his vehicle. Seeing her opportunity slipping away, ChiChi quickly shook off her disgust at what she was doing.  
  
"Wait! I'll marry you tomorrow if I must!"  
  
He turned back to her with a smile. "I always knew you were a smart girl." He ran a finger along her jaw and she had to fight the shudder of revulsion that touched her spine.  
  
"My father," she reminded him through gritted teeth.  
  
"Of course. Constable!" he called to the man that was trying to figure away to get the large man through the small hole. "Release him. We've found another way to deal with our little problem." The man nodded and ordered his deputy to uncuff the giant.  
  
Hercule returned his attention her. "Until tomorrow," he said triumphantly then climbed into his carriage and was gone. ChiChi turned back her father to see her mother weeping into his chest as the paddy wagon pulled away. She let her tears flow freely as she lowered her head. How had things gone so wrong?  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma groaned as consciousness slowly returned and reached up to massage her aching neck. She slowly opened her eyes and was startled to find a pair of concerned blue ones looking down into hers. When recognition hit she smiled.  
  
"Eighteen, you're all right," she murmured in a raspy voice.  
  
Eighteen glanced at the bleak surroundings of their cell. "That depends on your idea of the term 'all right'."  
  
Bulma blinked a few times before looking around. Slowly she sat up holding her throbbing head as she did.  
  
"I feel like I was hit by a runaway carriage," she moaned.  
  
As the pain in her head began to subside, the events before her blackout came back to her. Fear flushed her features as her eyes darted around the cell.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?!" she demanded.  
  
The blond shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I came to only a few minutes before you. Nobody's been in or out in that time and I haven't seen the Prince."  
  
Bulma's eyes glazed over at her words and she was obviously fighting tears.  
  
"What happened?" Eighteen asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes against the memories. After a shuddery breath, she recounted the horrible events that lead to their imprisonment.  
  
"-and he just fell to the ground," she finished in a whisper as she watched the scene unfold before her again and again. She could no longer hold the tears at bay. Her mind continued to replay the groan of agony that had come from him as he fell to his knees just before the dark hared boy had relieved him of consciousness. The uncontrollable sobs began to rack her form and she leaned into the other woman. She buried her face in Eighteen's chest as the servant gently stroked her hair.  
  
"I didn't know what to do. I was so frightened and I didn't know what to do!" she wailed.  
  
"There was nothing you could do," Eighteen comforted.  
  
Bulma sniffed and nodded. "Do you think he's all right?"  
  
Eighteen's soothing hand paused a moment. From what Bulma had told her, the Prince was taken down without even getting in a single blow. For him to be defeated so easily he must have sustained some serious injuries in the crash. His survival sounded slim if this was the case and Eighteen knew she had to choose her next words carefully.  
  
"The Prince has been in many scrapes much worst than this. I'm sure he'll be just fine," she assured.  
  
Bulma pulled herself out of the other woman's arms, smiling sadly. "Just don't count on any heroic feats on my prince charming's part, right?" Bulma asked, easily reading between the lines.  
  
Eighteen opened her mouth to respond when a deep chuckle broken the air.  
  
"I wouldn't count on any heroic feats at all if I were you."  
  
Both women looked towards the door of their cell, the sudden hitch in Bulma's breathing telling her compainion that she knew the man.  
  
"Zarbon," she heard Bulma whisper in horror.  
  
The teal-colored alien smiled as he walked into the cell. "I'm flattered that you remember me, my dear. But as I said you and your little friend should get comfortable, princess. Lord Frieza, has big plans for you two. Plans that I intended carry out for him personally," he said giving her form a lusty perusal.  
  
It was then that Bulma realized that the strips of fabric that had once been her gown exposed much more than they covered. Her hand immediately went to her chest.  
  
Zarbon gave other chuckle. Never taking his eyes from her, he spoke over his shoulder. "Arza, She, take them to the deck. Our Lord Frieza would like to see what we have brought him."  
  
A man and woman stepped around him into the cell. The woman pulled Bulma roughly to her feet as the man did much the same to Eighteen. Bulma looked to her friend then and the fear she saw in those blue depths caused a feeling of utter despair to well up in the pit of her stomach.  
  
All maybe lost.  
  
* * *  
  
Man, I swear I write more G/CC moments than V/B ones in all my fics lately. I'm going to have to work on that. Anywho, next chapter I have something very special in store for you guys, especially for Ms. Kahlan Nightwing (see I used your name. You didn't really expect me to name a soccer mom 'death' did you? Knowing you, you probably did). So see you guys next time. Thanks for reading. 


	19. Death of a Loyal Soldier

Disclaimer: Ahem.*walks away*  
  
AN: Chapter took a little longer than I expected but it's finally here. And who is it dedicated to you asked? Well to hippiechick and tinie of course! Thanks for all your 'little' reminders guys! Well enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
The guards dragged the girls roughly down the well-lit corridor.  
  
"Keep it moving," the woman ordered as she pushed Bulma forward.  
  
The hall came to an end at a set of double door and Zarbon pressed a button on the keypad causing them to slide apart. They entered what appeared to be the deck and the guards halted their charges at the door while Zarbon continued towards a large chair in the center of all the room's activity. Dropping to one knee, he dipped his head so low that his long green ponytail brushed the floor.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I've brought you the captives," he said in a soft subservient tone.  
  
For said captives, everything moved in slow motion as the chair's owner turned to them. The pink lizard-like creature with horns stood from his seat and walked towards them. All crew members halted in their movements as their leader approached the two females. His eyes roamed over them before stopping on Bulma's face.  
  
"I assume that you are the prized princess everyone's been after. To be honest I really don't see what all the fuss is over," he finally spoke.  
  
Bulma held her chin high and met his stare evenly. "Now that I've met the great Lord Frieza I would have to say the same."  
  
Silence ensued, for no one insulted the Great Frieza without paying for it dearly. It was utter shock all around when Frieza did nothing more than release a cruel chuckle that was only half amused.  
  
"My, my, my, aren't we spirited? To bad I hate spirit and enjoy crushing it. I think I'll have a lot of fun with you princess."  
  
Bulma shrunk back from his icy tone producing another manic cackle from the tyrant.  
  
"Not so feisty now, are we?" he mocked.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Frieza turned to the door as the snarled words reached his ears and found his former partner watching him with daggers for eyes.  
  
"Well if isn't the Great Cell. How wonderful of you to grace us with your presence."  
  
Cell entered the room and stopped before the cocky Frieza, anger seeping from his every pour though his face remained terrifyingly calm. "I was not informed that we would be making any stops and I demanded to know what's going on."  
  
Frieza teeth ground together. "You see that's just the problem. Apparently you're under the impression that you hold a position of power here. Let me set something straight for you. You are nothing more than a slimy green insect meant to be squashed beneath my boot-"  
  
Frieza continued his spill unaware that nobody, save for Cell himself, was listening to him but instead focused their attention on the rhythmic way the taller villain's tail was slapping the floor. The two prisoners, as well as the deck's crew, watched in slow motion as the appendage whipped forward with the tip slightly expanded and leached onto the center of the orator's throat.  
  
Frieza was too stunned to move until he felt a vacuum like sucking pressure coming from the other alien's tail and he immediately wrapped his powerful hands around the attachment trying to tug it away to no avail. The sound of his own flesh ripping rung in his ears as the pressure increased.  
  
"W-what are y-you do-d-?" Frieza struggled.  
  
"I'm tired of hearing your voice so I'm ripping your throat out," Cell explained with a cruel grin as he sucked the life from his enemy as slowly as possible. "You see Frieza you've served your purpose. I see that your crew has found the blue-hared princess for me and now you become expendable."  
  
Realization dawned in Frieza's fear-filled eyes just before his throat caved in on itself. No longer having any support his head rolled back, his now empty eyes staring at the two terrified girls. Cell continued to suck the life from the tyrant until the limp bag of skin he now was slipped to the floor. Cell looked over his handy work before crushing the still completely intact skull under the heel of his booted foot.  
  
Bulma and Eighteen clung to each other as they watched the whole scene in stunned horror and Bulma barely contain a shriek of fear when the green creature turned his eyes to them.  
  
"Zarbon," the creature called over his shoulder keeping his eyes on the princess.  
  
Zarbon, who was still on one knee, tried to shake away the shock of what he had just witnessed. Always one quick on the uptake he realized there had just been a change in power and was speedy to change his frail allegiance. "Yes Lord Cell?"  
  
"Where is the Saiyan spacecraft now?"  
  
Zarbon cleared the fear from his throat and motioned towards the large observation window. "It crash landed on the small planet below."  
  
"And the Saiyan Prince?" he inquired watching the princess' features for a reaction. The one he got was of surprise, fear, and undeniable intrigue.  
  
"Well I didn't deal with him personally but Juuanagou reported that he put him out of commission though not permanently."  
  
"That's lucky for him," Cell commented then added to himself, "It shouldn't be long then."  
  
"Do you want to send a party after him, my lord?"  
  
"No," Cell said without pause as he walked towards the girls. "I have a feeling that he'll come to us. Right princess?" Her only answer was a shudder of fear and he smiled cruelly. "Zarbon, have this peasant taken back to her cell and the Princess cleaned up and sent to my quarters."  
  
"Yes my lord," Zarbon bowed as the ship's new commander left the room, stepping over his latest victim's remains as he went.  
  
* * *  
  
Krillin and Radditz entered the infirmary to complete bedlam. All over the room the picture was the same. Bloody and mangled flesh was spread as far as the eye could see. The sight caused an undeniable ache in Radditz's heart. The proud people that he had idolized since leaving them as a small child lay here broken and bleeding many under white sheets never to say the proud name of Saiyan-jin again.  
  
Leaving his companion behind Radditz continued into the room, surveying the damage secretly praying that he wouldn't find the stubborn princess he'd come to know as a friend.  
  
The pathetic moans and whimpers from such a proud people made him physically ill. The Mongolian doctors and nurses rushed from table to table doing what they could until the planet's many regeneration tanks were ready for occupancy. Most of the patients waited in agony for either death or a life-giving miracle, however, one patient that caught the gentled Saiyan's eye was not. As he made his way over to the table he watched the bald solder frighten away another nurse.  
  
"Stay away from me! I don't need aid from the likes of you! I need- I need- I-" his tirade came to a premature end as his whole body was shook by a terrible coughing fit that left a trickle of blood flowing down his chin.  
  
The medical personal only watched him with a mix of pity and horror, wanting to help but fearing his wrath. Radditz pushed pass the stunned idiots and approached the man picking up a cloth as he did. He shoved the rag in the other man's face when his coughing subsided some. The massive man took the rag and tossed it back at Radditz without looking up as he leaned back on the makeshift bed.  
  
"That's no way to get people to help you," Radditz commented as he watched the man struggle to breathe.  
  
"I don't ne- help from such a- weak pe- people such as yo-u," he struggled out, blood flowing from his lips as he did.  
  
"I'll have you know, the Saiyan-jin race is the greatest in existence," Radditz told him calmly. That obviously got the man's attention for he turned his pained hooded gaze to long hared man and looked him over critically. He took in his coloring, his proud stance, and finally the long brown tail that in a rare moment Radditz had let hang free.  
  
"You are Saiyan-jin," he finally spoke with great effort.  
  
Radditz nodded, though it really hadn't been a question.  
  
"You- you must do something then," he said before his large form began to shake violently again.  
  
"Doctor!" Radditz called only to be stopped when the man grabbed his arm. Using his last reserves of strength, the man pulled Radditz back to him taking a firm hold of his attention.  
  
"It's too late for me but you mu- must do some- thing. You hav- to find the prince. His survival far outweighs that of-" Radditz waited patiently through the man's coughing fit sensing that something urgent was happening. At the end of the spell, the man spit out a large amount of blood and gore before continuing. "The survival of the legendary far exce-exceeds that of any Saiyan dying here today. Give yo- your wor- as a Saiyan that you'll find him and see to- his-"  
  
Radditz quickly nodded as the other man's lids began to droop and his body started to shake as the last regiment of life prepared to leave his body.  
  
"How will I know him?!" Radditz demanded trying to get whatever information he could before the man slipped into the next dimension.  
  
"Hi- h- neck.the ma- mark," the loyal warrior spoke finally before his body jolted and then went limp. As the soldier's grip loosened on his arm, Radditz stepped away. With one last nod towards the man, he motioned for the medical staff to proceed with taking care of the body.  
  
He was still mulling over his new duties when he walked back over to his friend. It wasn't until he reached the other man that he realized his brother had joined them.  
  
"What happened?!" Kakarot asked as he looked around in horror.  
  
"A Saiyan spacecraft crashed," Radditz said meaningfully hoping that his sometime simple brother would get the message.  
  
"Saiyan spacecraft? But why would one of those be in this sector?" Kakarot asked truly confused.  
  
"This is Isles future king?" Krillin asked sarcastically.  
  
Radditz shook his head and tried to break things down. "Kakarot think. Why would a Saiyan spacecraft like the one we're chasing be in this sector?"  
  
Kakarot considered this for a moment before his obsidian eyes widened. "You don't think that Bulm- I mean she couldn't have been in this crash, right?"  
  
"She hasn't been brought in that I've seen but I just don't see any other reason for the craft to be in Mon-"  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
All three men turned as Nissa came running towards them. "My lord, there has been reports of more wreckage on the west side of the quarry but we don't have the man power search for survivors. What do you want us to do?"  
  
The midget monarch quickly looked up at his brawny friend who looked to his brother.  
  
"Ready to get your hands dirty?" Radditz asked.  
  
Kakarot nodded the affirmative, his face set in a serious mask. "If Bulma's in that wreckage somewhere we have to find her."  
  
Radditz nodded and turned to the girl. "Can you take us to the quarry?"  
  
"Yes. I can use Instant Transmission to get us to the east part but we'll have to find another way to the west," she told them already placing two fingers to her forehead.  
  
"Instant Transmission?" Kakarot murmured.  
  
Radditz held up a silencing hand. "I'll explain it later," he told him before returning his attention to the girl. "We'll fly when we get there. Go ahead we're ready."  
  
"Each of you touch my shoulder," she instructed. They did and in the next moment were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
She shoved the gun in the Eighteen's back as she forced her forward back into the dark hallway that lead to the holding blocks. Eighteen knew that if she was ever going to get away now was her opportunity. Though her hands had been bound before leaving the deck she was certain that she could overpower the other woman if she could only separate her from her weapon.  
  
"I said keep it moving blondie," She repeated pushing the girl once again. Much to her surprise the servant stayed where she was standing.  
  
"Your name is She, correct? Doesn't that mean death?" she asked never looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes and it will be your death if you don't get going," the blue skinned alien threatened, never seeing the blow that knocked the gun from her hand. She was even more stunned when the other woman's bound hands connected with her jaw causing her to stumble back. Feeling the blood drip down her lip, She growled angrily and charged the other woman, swinging wildly in her fury.  
  
Eighteen easily ducked out of the way of the punch and extended her right foot, falling on her back so that the other woman flipped over her. She let out a gruntle yell as her head hit the floor with a loud thunk and the surprisingly strong blond moved astride her. With one final blow, the captive struck her captor across the face knocking her unconscious.  
  
Eighteen moved quickly searching the woman for anything that would free her. She found a knife just inside the woman's breastplate and quickly cut her binds before sprinting for the exit. At the end of the hall she stopped and peeped around the corner. Seeing that the all was clear she ran down it as fast as she could. She had to find Bulma before anyone knew she was gone, then together they could plan an escape.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed the dark hared man that rounded the corner at the other end of the hall. It wasn't until she ran into a solid chest and fell to the ground with the impact that she finally looked up. She was speechless when she did. Even with the passing of so many years his face still held that same youthful appearance. His eyes, however, were much harder than she remembered and were the reason her next word was almost a question.  
  
"Seventeen?"  
  
Juuanagou narrowed his eyes at the whispered word. Very few people knew, let alone used, the nickname that not even he had known where he had picked it up. How the servant, and future whore, knew it was beyond him.  
  
"Seventeen," she repeated as she stood. Then she did the oddest thing. She reached out to touch his cheek and he slapped it away sneering at her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Her frown deepened and her eyes clouded with confusion. "Seventeen don't you remember me? It's me! Eighteen!" she cried desperately.  
  
She was so close to him that he involuntarily took a step back but then paused as something in her.something in her eyes stopped him.  
  
"The blue-eyed girl," she heard him whisper as he truly looked at her for the first time.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally! That was extremely hard to get out guys so I hope you enjoyed it. Well I must go update other things.oh and Susan. I know it's been a while on The Show but it's kind of on hiatus until I figure out how to get from point A to point B. Since it was you that asked though I promise to start working on it immediately. Anyway, thanks for reading. 


	20. By My Hand

Disclaimer: JB: Yep it was me! Akira Toriyama: *crosses arms and arches a brow* JB: *blushes* Okay so I lied.  
  
AN: Surprise, surprise. Another chapter of WYLE dedicated to hippiechick(83) but before you throw stones I have a good reason this time and she knows what that reason is ^_~. Anyway I love you all to piece and enjoy this latest update.  
  
* * *  
  
Frieza was dead.  
  
Frieza was dead and he hadn't killed him. He had failed. He had failed them. He had failed her.  
  
These fiery thoughts ran through Juuanagou's mind over and over as he stalked down the hall. He was ready to send anyone who had the misfortune to cross his path until a cold oblivion. That conviction didn't change when he ran into a female form. His hand was already raised when she looked up at him causing his heart to stop. It was those eyes. Those eyes he knew so well from his dreams. And nightmares.  
  
"Seventeen?" she whispered in a voice he almost remembered but couldn't quite grasp.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the soft inquiry. Very few people knew the nickname. How this servant knew it was beyond him.  
  
"Seventeen," she repeated as she reached out to touch his cheek. He slapped her hand away sneering at her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded  
  
Her frown deepened and her eyes clouded with confusion. "Seventeen don't you remember me? It's me! Eighteen!" she cried desperately.  
  
He involuntarily took a step away from her but then paused as something in her eyes caught him again.  
  
"The blue-eyed girl," he whispered in disbelieving awe.  
  
She blinked as though she didn't understand the statement and that loss of eye contact broke the spell he was under. She couldn't be the girl. That girl died long ago. So long ago that he didn't even remember it happening, just the pain that her loss caused him. A pain that great could only be caused by death.  
  
"Juuanagou, it's me Juuhachigou. Please don't tell me you've forgotten me, brother," she pleaded.  
  
He closed his eyes against her penetrating gaze, determined not to believe, to hope. Hope was something one lost quickly under the rule of Frieza. "Get away from me."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed again. "What have they done to you?"  
  
"I don't have to answer your questions, peasant. Now get out of my way before I blast you out of it," he ordered as he moved pass her. He felt her grab his arm to stop him and instinctively flung her off. The feeling of regret that hit him was something he had never before experience when he normally moved so violently against another. Without giving himself time to ponder the feeling, he brushed it aside and moved on without another word.  
  
Eighteen watched his retreating back for sometime, tore as to what to do next. She could go after him but it was obvious that he didn't want to hear anything she had to say. In the time she would spend convincing him she might lose the opportunity to find Bulma and a way off this ship. Her mind told her she had to make a move fast but her heart didn't want to lose him. Not again.  
  
Closing her eyes tight against the pain, she made the best decision with her head and not her heart.  
  
"I'll find you again, brother," she promised before moving in the opposite direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Radditz tightened his hold on the small woman in his arms as he flew at top speeds. The silence of the flight puzzled him and he glanced back to make sure his brother was still there. The younger Saiyan was watching the passing scenery in mute awe, his fascination obvious. Kakarot's easy amusement had always seemed odd to him but Radditz smiled anyhow. At least some things hadn't changed.  
  
"It's right there," Nissa yelled close to his ear over the loud wind.  
  
He returned his attention to the business at hand and nodded in understanding of her directions. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as he swooped down to the crash site. He began surveying the area as he sat her on her feet. The wreckage here was as bad as that located on the other side of the quarry only there wasn't as much.  
  
"This is horrible," he heard his brother murmur as he landed softly behind them.  
  
"Let's split up Kakarot. Nissa you stay here," he instructed. Both nodded at his orders, Nissa stepping back into the shade of a near by tree and Kakarot moving towards the wreckage. Radditz watched his sibling a moment before heading in the other direction.  
  
Kakarot gazed over the wreckage as he levitated to the top of it.  
  
~Bulma~ he called out silently knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him any other way if she was buried beneath the twisted metal. The silence he got back each time was deafening.  
  
~If you're in there please answer me Bulma~ he begged the dearest friend he'd ever had.  
  
~He-lp me~ whispered a wither voice.  
  
Kakarot immediately stopped his accent up the mountain of metal and moved towards the voice. "Hello!" he called out.  
  
~I'm here~ the fading voice answered.  
  
Dropping to his knees, he began tearing at the metal, heaving the heavy pieces over his shoulder. He didn't stop until he finally tore a whole into what remained of the ship. Without hesitation he hopped inside what appeared to have been a private chamber at one time.  
  
"Over here," an old voice called to him. He maneuvered himself around some beams until he reached the spot from which the voice had come. There was a kind of padding with one of the previous mentioned beams lying across it. He lifted it with easy and then pushed the padding aside to uncover a little old woman with purple-pink hair all dressed in black. Her wise gaze looked up at him appreciatively.  
  
"Hi, needs some help," he smiled.  
  
A smile touched her wrinkled features as well as she began to sit up with some aid from him. "I knew you'd come. Thank you, Kakarot."  
  
Comical shock crossed his face as he peered at her. "Do I know you?"  
  
Her smile broadened as it always did when others were awed by her power. "No nor do I know you. But I have a feeling we'll be getting to know one another very soon. I'm Bubba." She then turned her attention from him and gazed around the room as if looking for something. She must have spotted it because she held out her hand in a silent command to come.  
  
Kakarot watched stunned as a glass ball went flying pass him and landed safely in the woman's arms.  
  
"You're all right," she cooed softly as if speaking to a child. Kakarot watched her with raised brows as she stroked the ball over and over while hugging it tightly.  
  
~Kakarot!~  
  
The amusement left his face at his brother's urgent tone. ~Yes Radditz?~  
  
~Come now. I've found someone.~  
  
Kakarot turned back to the woman. "We have to go now. Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
"No," she answered letting go of the ball and sitting it before her. "If you'll just help me onto my ball I'll be fine."  
  
Being unsure of how sitting on a round piece of glass would help anything, Kakarot shrugged and helped her as she requested. Understanding dawned when she was settled comfortably on top and the ball began to float.  
  
"Lead the way," she instructed. He nodded and lifted into the air. As he flew through the hole he'd made, he checked behind him and sure enough found her following close behind with no problem.  
  
It wasn't long before he found his brother on the opposite side of the ship kneeling over something or someone on the ground.  
  
"Brother?" he questioned as he landed behind him.  
  
"He's badly injured but his alive," Radditz explained as he studied the flame-hared man.  
  
"Oh my," Kakarot heard whispered behind him.  
  
"Something wrong, Bubba?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, terribly wrong. Please you must help this man! The prince must not die," she rushed urgently.  
  
This seemed to strike a cord in Radditz and he turned to her. "This is the prince?"  
  
"Yes, and if he is lost, all will be," she prophesied.  
  
Radditz needed no other encouragement and lifted the much smaller man up and over his shoulder. "Kakarot let's go and get Nissa so we can get back to the palace."  
  
"No," Kakarot answered much to his brother's surprise. "We haven't found Bulma yet. I not leaving until we do."  
  
"You won't find her here," spoke up the old woman. "She and the blond servant girl were taken. I saw it in my ball before the crash just as I saw you rescuing me."  
  
"Who took her?" Kakarot demanded.  
  
"I don't know but I will in time. In that time you could be getting the prince the aid he needs. You must trust me," she finished.  
  
Kakarot, being the trusting sort, nodded and turned back to his brother. "Let's go."  
  
With a curious glance at their new companion, Radditz turned and headed back to where they'd left Nissa. He prayed that he wasn't too late keep the promise he'd made to that dying solider only a few hours ago.  
  
* * *  
  
The long white skirts of her pristine white gown flowed around her feet as she was escorted down the hall. A teal hand gripped her lace-covered arm tightly as its owner tugged her along roughly. They stopped before the doors of a private chamber and waited as the doors slid apart before continuing. Once inside the man released her arm and turned his golden gaze on her.  
  
"Enjoy your chat princess," he taunted as he ran a finger across her cheek. "I'll be back to get you when you're finished."  
  
Her visible shudder of revulsion only added to his amusement as well as his desire. With a final chuckle he left her alone in the dim room.  
  
Once he was gone, Bulma was able to shake off some of the fear that had piled on her since she'd been separated from Eighteen. She briefly considered escape but wisely decided against it, figuring that at the moment she was probably being watched. She wandered further into the room looking around, her curiosity getting the best of her in even this situation. A large jar on a table in the center of the room caught her eye and she moved closer for a better look. Her face was inches from the glass before she realized that she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing. A shocked hand flew to her mouth and she released a half scream as she stepped back, nearly tripping over her skirts in her haste.  
  
"I see you've met Dr. Gero."  
  
Bulma looked to the voice behind her to find an even greater horror than that she'd just seen. She saw how much her fear amused him and tried to wipe the image of those blank open eyes staring at her through that thick glass. She held her chin as she met his gaze evenly.  
  
"If you touch me I promise you'll regret it," she said.  
  
He looked genuinely shocked for a moment before a chuckle slipped from his lips. "My dear girl I hope you don't mean rape. You shouldn't be so full of yourself. The thought of such pleasures, for lack of a better word, never crossed my mind."  
  
"Oh," she murmured feeling a little silly. "Then why clean me up and bring me to your private quarters?"  
  
"Well I sure you wouldn't want to look like a peasant when your prince comes. I am right in assuming he's coming, correct?" The slight turn of her head and dropping of her eyes was all the answer he needed. "There's no need to hide your feelings princess. Your love for the prince is, well, fated I guess is the term."  
  
"So I'm bait?" she questioned angrily.  
  
"Yes, and you know, you're the first bait I've ever had that was harder to catch the actual fish. But I guess all good things are worth working for."  
  
"So it's Vegeta you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" she wanted to know.  
  
Cell studied her for a moment as if searching her motives for asking such a question. "Your prince charming is a very powerful man. He has within him the ability to defeat even I. This is something I just can not allow to happen. In using you, the key as you're known in their sacred writings, to lure him here, I've taken the first step in rectifying that problem. "  
  
Her frown deepened as she listened to him. "What makes you believe that I am this 'key'? What of the girl he's betrothed to? What if she is it instead?"  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You are the one," he assured her as he moved towards her.  
  
She watched as he slowly began to circle her as if checking for something. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" she murmured as her eyes focused straight ahead.  
  
He stopped next to her and studied her profile carefully. "Yes," he answered simply.  
  
"Why?" Her voice scratched the tears growing in her throat.  
  
"Because the true measure of a Saiyans power only comes in times of great rage or pain. What could be more painful than the lost of the one you love? Your death is the only way to truly unlock his full power." The matter of factiness of his tone sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Why?!" she demanded as an angry tear rolled down her cheek. "If his power is so great, why unlock it? It doesn't make sense!"  
  
Concentration graced his features momentarily then that cruel smirk appeared again. "It's quite simple actually. Originally I thought like you and just planned to destroy him or maybe make him an underling, however, when Gero created me he installed the need to acquire every ounce of power placed before me. This urge got me thinking. Why should I waste such an extraordinary supply of free energy? So Gero and I came to a decision." As he spoke he moved away from her and positioned him next to the center table. Bulma turned, her eyes focusing on him and ignoring the grizzly souvenir that was watching her.  
  
"Which was?" she prompted.  
  
The wicked grin lit his whole face as he explained, "I plan to absorb him."  
  
She blinked a few times. "Absorb?"  
  
"Yes, my dear, it's exactly what you're thinking. He will be a part of me. His energy will be mine and it will all be thanks to you my little worm." He moved towards her as a tear and a soft gasp expected her lips. "I guess yours will be one of those tragic love stories that so many seem to adore. Don't be sad, however, for your death will be quick and his will follow soon after. Maybe you'll met again in the cosmos somewhere," he offered as a malicious taunt. He half expected her to break down in tears until she turned strong, watery eyes to him.  
  
"Vegeta will defeat you," she stated.  
  
Cell lifted one brow at the conviction in her tone. One would think she actually believed those words. "That's a lovely sentiment, princess. It too bad it will never come true," he said before moving to a small call box near the door. "Zarbon I've finished with the princess. Come escort her back-" he was cutoff by a few muffled words from the other end before he continued, nodding his head dismissively. "I don't care about your lustful desires! Do whatever you want. Just make sure she's alive when you finish."  
  
Bulma's hand flew to her mouth again as she quickly filled in the blanks in the conversation. Cell didn't even spare her a glance as he entered another room at the back of the suite. It wasn't long before she heard the doors swish open behind her and found herself once again staring into the lust filled eyes of Zarbon.  
  
"Well, princess looks like we have a date to keep," he smiled giving his eyes free reign over her curves.  
  
The thought of him touching her was the last straw for the much desired princess and a few seconds later found her limp body spread across the floor in a faint.  
  
* * *  
  
Bubba passed her wrinkly fingers over the crystal ball several times before the fog began to slowly clear. The people sitting around her at the table leaned in closer hoping that finally they would see a picture. They'd sat like this for the last two hours and a half hours. After the prince had been secured in Krillin's private- and much more advanced- tank, the mission had once again turned to finding Bulma.  
  
The smoke finally cleared and both Kakarot and Radditz sighed in relief as Bulma's face came into view. That relief was snatched away when her eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped to the floor unconscious. The ball clouded then, hiding her from view and Kakarot swooped it up off the table, giving it a fierce shake.  
  
"What happened?! Where'd she go?!" he demanded.  
  
Bubba climbed onto the table and yanked the precious ball from him. "Stop that! There's nothing more to see. At least you know she's alive."  
  
"Yeah but for how long?! We need to know exactly where she is!"  
  
"Calm down Kakarot," Radditz spoke up as he tugged the younger man back into his seat.  
  
"How can you expect me to be calm after seeing that? And we still don't where she is!"  
  
"I already told you that she was taking by those that attacked the ship," Bubba repeated, her irritation obvious. She hated nothing more than when someone questioned her visions.  
  
"Well that still doesn't tell us where she is," Radditz countered.  
  
"All reports say that there is still a ship caught in our atmosphere," Nissa spoke. "Aside from the Saiyan spacecraft and yourselves, it's the only vessel that has passed through this sector in weeks. It has to be the aggressor."  
  
"Fine then we need to get on that ship," Kakarot decided.  
  
Krillin turned to the dark hared girl next to him. "Any ideas how to do that?"  
  
Nissa seemed somewhat surprised that all other eyes in the room had turned to her as well. She nipped at her bottom lip a moment before answering, "I could mentally scan the ship for one of my people and use Instant Transmission or I could maybe try to find the princess' ki through one of you and then use the technique. They're both very difficult to do but Instant Transmission is the only way to get you onto the ship undetected. I'm just not sure that the time it will take for me to work either choice is at our disposal."  
  
"Then it's time we start making plans."  
  
Everyone's attention moved to the small man leaning against the door frame. Even though he seemed a little unsteady on his feet, he was a definite improvement on the beaten creature they'd brought in a few hours ago.  
  
"Your majesty," Bubba acknowledge dipping her head slightly.  
  
"Uh, you're not suppose to be out of the tank yet," Krillin said a little thrown off.  
  
Vegeta made his way over to the table frowning as he took a seat. "Quiet! I don't want to hear your rubbish. Now tell me how you're getting me on that ship."  
  
"You mean us," Kakarot corrected.  
  
Vegeta's dark gaze transferred across the table to the other man. "I don't need your help."  
  
Kakarot frowned at the venom in the statement. "Well whether you like it or not, we're going to get Bulma."  
  
Something flickered in the prince's eyes as he narrowed them. "What do you know of the princess?"  
  
"Kakarot is her betrothed, highness. We were sent to retrieve her," Radditz explained.  
  
Kakarot gulped nervously at the look of pure hatred that the surly prince turned on him. "That woman is of no concern to me," he stated fiercely. "I only want my vengeance on the bastard that destroyed my ship."  
  
The room was quiet a moment before Radditz spoke. "All right, my lord. We see your point. I propose that we work together. That way we get our friend and you get your revenge. Is it a deal?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the man who seemed remarkably Saiyan-jin to him for some reason. Finally he nodded reluctantly. "So be it, but make no mistake. Whoever has done this will pay by my hands alone."  
  
No one in the room dared challenge him.  
  
* * *  
  
We're getting close to the end! Yea! This story gives me so much hell that you guys wouldn't believe how excited I am to say that. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	21. In the Enemies Camp

Disclaimer: To own or not to own. That is the question.  
  
AN: Okay I've used this name several times but I have yet to thank Nissa for the use of her name. So Thanks! ^_^. Warning: This chapter contains elements of rape so you have been warned. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta looked down at his body in amazement. He knew that he had sustained serious injuries in the crash and yet there wasn't a scar anywhere on his form. The liquid that surrounded him when he had woken in that tank must have great healing powers. He'd have to remember to find at more so that the machines could be reproduced on Vegetasei. The thought of his home planet brought a feeling of homesickness that he had never experienced before on a mission. He was ashamed to admit it really. It was time he finished all this so he could return to his home.  
  
"Um, Prince Vegeta," came a tentative voice from just outside the door.  
  
"What?" he barked.  
  
The messenger cleared his throat nervously. "Kakarot sent me to tell you that they have found a way onto the ship and that they're ready to board when you are."  
  
"Very well," Vegeta called in a dismissive tone. Once he heard the footsteps retreat he grabbed the black spandex and armor that the dark hared servant girl had found to replace his tattered clothing. As he quickly dressed his mind drifted to the man who had sent him the message or more like it drifted to his connection to the blue hared princess. As hard as he tried he couldn't shake the rage that the idea of her being engaged to another brought him.  
  
He growled mentally to push the thoughts away. This was not the time to wonder why the woman had taken such an obviously inadequate mate for herself when she could have easily had anyone. He had to focus his mind on the battle ahead. He didn't know what awaited him on that ship and he had to be prepared for the worst.  
  
He slipped his hands into the pair of white weighted gloves left for him and then exited the room. It didn't take long for him to find them in the communications room that he used no more than thirty minutes before to inform his father of the situation. The hardest part was imparting the news of the death of Nappa. The warrior had been a personal friend of the current monarch and it was obvious to his son that the senior Vegeta had taken the news a lot harder than his status would allow him to show. Vegeta had to give himself another mental shake. He didn't have time for this, either.  
  
As he entered the room, a genuine smile spread across Kakarot's friendly features. "Good. You're ready."  
  
Vegeta didn't acknowledge the man but instead turned to the girl. "How will you get us on the ship?"  
  
"Because I couldn't find the ki of anyone from my planet on the ship, I've been working with Kakarot and we're going to use his connection to Bulma. But I have to warn you all that even though I have an idea what her energy feels like I may not be able to get us preciously to where she is on the ship because my familiarity with her ki is minimum," Nissa explained.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you can get us on the ship but we may have to find Bulma on our own," Radditz clarified.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"We can deal with that," Kakarot spoke up. "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"The same as you did before. You each just need to be touching me and we can go."  
  
Each man nodded and laid a hand on the small woman. She placed two fingers to her forehead and stretched out her mind in search of the princess' elusive ki. It was several moments but she was finally able to lock onto a faint hint of the other woman. Smiling at her triumph, she used all the energy she could muster and transported her and her companions to that energy. When she opened her eyes they were standing in an empty well-lit corridor.  
  
"Well gentlemen here we are," she spoke quite happy with her accomplishment.  
  
Vegeta frowned at their surroundings. Everything was just too calm for his liking. He then glanced at the two halls that stretched out in opposite directions before turning back to his companions. "We'll have to spilt up. You two take the right and I'll go left."  
  
Both men nodded then Kakarot turned back to the now silent girl. "I think you should go back to Mongo, Nissa. You'll be safer there and we can contact you telepathically when we're ready."  
  
"Very well," she said just as an alarm went off and the loud speaker announced an escape attempt.  
  
"Go now," Kakarot told her. With a final nod she put two fingers to her forehead and was gone.  
  
"We'll meet back here when everything is done, understood?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
When the two nodded for a second time, Vegeta started down his path.  
  
* * *  
  
He pushed her into the room with such force that she fell to the ground with a grunt. She didn't even have time to get her bearings before she was snatched up by her hair. Revulsion flowed through her every vein as she met his lusty golden gaze.  
  
"We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I," he said almost laughing at the fear radiating from her body. His amusement quickly wore off however, when she spat in his handsome face. "You disgusting little tramp!" he hissed as he struck her across the face with the back of his hand knocking her onto the bed nearby.  
  
Bulma whimpered as she pressed her hands to her now bleeding mouth. She didn't have time to nurse the wound for in seconds Zarbon stretched his long body out on top of hers. She wanted to claw his face but he had pinned her hands above her head.  
  
Now that escape was impossible he took time to run a hand down her body, pausing to give one supple breast a firm squeeze. "Yeah know, I was going to be kind and make this quick but since you're feeling so feisty I think I'm going to take my time with you. You'll be begging for it before I'm finished with you."  
  
"I'll beg you to kill me before I ever ask you to touch me," she growled against the throbbing pain of her cheek.  
  
Zarbon looked back at her then shrugged. "Begging is begging. Either way is fine by me."  
  
He turned his attention back to her breast then and, keeping in mind what Cell had said about her appearance, he used his free hand to undo the laces at the front of her gown. He quickly pushed the material aside and latched onto one pert breast. He flicked his tongue over the nipple repeatedly before biting down on it. Bulma fought a scream of anguish, refusing him the pleasure of hearing it. He moved to the other breast. This time when he bit down he actually drew blood and the pain was too much for her to combat against.  
  
When the small whimper slipped from her lips he released her breast and ran his tongue up her throat to her trembling chin. "You are going to beg me, you little whore," he told her before he pushed his mouth to hers smearing the blood there all over his lips.  
  
He was more than a little surprised when her mouth relaxed beneath his and she opened her mouth a little in invitation. Normally his sharp mind would have seen this as the trap it was but at that moment he was being run completely by his raging desire to take this woman pinned under him. She moaned wantonly and he released her hands to let her run her fingers in his long locks. He realized his mistake when she dug her nails into his scalp and tugged on the hair in her grip as she sunk her teeth into his bottom lip. He screamed in agonizing surprise and pushed away from her falling back on the floor.  
  
Bulma spit the meaty green flesh that had been part of his once glorious mouth at him then scurried off the bed and towards the door. It didn't take long for Zarbon's fury to take hold and he shot ki blast at her. In probably the luckiest moment in her life, Bulma tripped over her skirts in her haste to get away and fell to the ground just as the blast went whizzing by her and hit the door. The hole it made in the stainless steel door was just big enough for her to slip through and Bulma began crawling towards it as fast as she could. She screamed when Zarbon grabbed hold of her ankle, keeping her in place. With strength that could only come from fear in the depths of one's soul, Bulma kicked out at him.  
  
Zarbon immediately released her with a roar of pain as the heel of her shoe lodged itself in his eye socket. Bulma turned away as the blood and gore began to run down his face. She slipped through the hole and stumbled to her feet. Without another thought, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the corridor, not sure what to do next.  
  
* * *  
  
After about ten minutes the on going siren became accompanied by a flashing red light that flooded the whole hall. Kakarot and Radditz watched their backs closely as they walked down the corridors. Every now and then someone in ship uniform would go running by obviously searching for the escapee.  
  
"Just act natural brother," Radditz spoke in a low tone.  
  
Kakarot nodded then made a loud grunt. Radditz turned back to him and frowned when he saw his brother trying to steady an obviously distraught young woman.  
  
"Kakarot what are you doing?!" Radditz demanded.  
  
"She ran into me," Kakarot told him.  
  
The blond looked up at them, her blue eyes filled with fear. It was a moment before she truly looked at the two and she pushed the stunned man who was holding her away. When she sunk into a fighting stance, the brothers exchanged bewildered looks.  
  
"Look we're not going to hurt you," Kakarot tried.  
  
"Don't toying with me," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm getting off this ship and neither of you are going to stop me."  
  
"But we're not trying to stop you. We're just looking for our friend Bulma. That's all," Kakarot said sincerely.  
  
Radditz was sorely tempted to hit his brother. They had no idea who this woman was and here he was spilling their plans. However, his opinion changed when the young woman relaxed a bit and recognition entered her eyes. "Bulma?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. Do you know her?" Radditz asked hoping that for once something in this mission would be easy.  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you want with her?"  
  
"Well we-"  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we've found boys."  
  
Eighteen's back had been to the men and when she turned to them she couldn't help the impending doom that she felt settle in the bottom of her stomach. The five men, all of different heights and coloring, all carried cruel smirks.  
  
"Looks like we've found our little runaway pigeon and a few intruders as well," the tall purple one sneered.  
  
"What should we do with them Captain Ginyu?" a small orange man with a bushel of white hair running down his back asked.  
  
"Dispose of the men and take the girl," the obvious leader said without pause.  
  
The other members of the villainous team took great excitement in this announcement as they stepped up to take on what they saw as a couple of practice dummies. Kakarot pushed the girl behind him and sat back in a stance next to his brother.  
  
"Ready?" he questioned feeling an odd sense of excitement at the thought of a good fight.  
  
Radditz smirked but kept his eyes on his enemies. "I was born ready, brother."  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta pressed his back against the wall and waited for officers to go running by before he chanced a glance around the corner. His sharp eyes watched closely as a stainless steel door slid open and another officer came running out. He faded back into the shadows until the man was gone then made his way towards the door.  
  
The panels didn't slide apart automatically and he examined the area for some kind of lock. His eyes fell on a small keypad next to the door. He considered trying to break the code but then just formed a small energy ball in his hand and destroyed the panel. As expected, the doors slid apart without pause and he entered what he soon realized was the ship's deck. The room was dim and had a definite foreboding feel to it. He would have to watch his step.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
As he turned to the voice he cursed himself for not having sensed someone in the room before now. His fierce gaze settled on a man that distinctively reminded him of a grasshopper.  
  
The man took his regard in stride as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm glad you're finally here, Prince Vegeta. I was getting impatient."  
  
Vegeta didn't have time to ask how the man knew his name, for both men's attention turned back to the entrance at the sound of heavy footfalls coming towards the room. Vegeta almost lost his self-control when the blue hared woman stumbled into the room. Her eyes met his almost immediately and tears swelled in her horrified blue eyes. Vegeta took in her half-dressed bloodstained appearance and silently swore that whoever had done this to her would die.  
  
"Oh Vegeta," she whispered and started to move towards him but got no more than two steps before she was yanked back by her hair. She suddenly found herself face to face with the man she had just fought off. The shoe was gone leaving the true horror of the injuries inflicted on him and Bulma couldn't fight a scream of terror.  
  
"We're going to finish what we started you little bitch and believe me it's going to be very painful," Zarbon spat the words out, spraying her face with the blood that was still flowing from his missing lip. His anger was such that he was completely blind to anyone else in the room. This was a fatal oversight.  
  
The rage that flowed through Vegeta's body was unlike any that he had every experienced in his lifetime. Her whimpers as she tried to wiggle out of the mutilated man's grasp only added to the raging fire that was burning inside of him. With a primal roar, that fire exploded and golden aura engulfed his body. The sudden flash of light finally drew the irate Zarbon out of his madness to stare in astonishment at the glowing man.  
  
Bulma too turned her attention to Vegeta and with a gasp whispered a soft, "Oh dear, God no," as she stared at his now teal colored eyes. All that that monster had told her earlier had now come to light.  
  
The Legendary Super Saiyan had arisen and across the room a slow smile spread over one very satisfied alien's face.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that was quite a chapter, now wasn't it? Hope you liked. Thanks for reading. 


	22. Prophecy Fullfilled

Disclaimer: *Laughs hysterically*  
  
AN: Hehehe...yeah it's been like three months. *scratches head son style* Sorry about that. Well enjoy this really, really late update.  
  
* * *  
  
The rain falling outside the large bay window was in direct sync with the dreary mood of the king's royal offices. Frown marring his usually cheerful features, the king watched the falling droplets, the picture of his lost blue-eyed princess running through his mind. He quickly replaced the frown with a smile and turned as the soft clicking of shoes and sniffles entered the room.  
  
"Hello, my dear. What are you doing up?" he smiled at the beautiful blonde entering the room.  
  
She began to twist the embroidered handkerchief between her trembling fingers. "I couldn't possibly sleep. Not with Bul - with her-," she stopped as her bottom lip began to tremble violently. Taking a deep breath, she decided to try another course, "Was there any word from Kakarot or Radditz while I was resting?" At the shake of her husband's head, she gracefully dropped into one of the plush chairs near the door, despair etched across her beautiful face.  
  
He had no words to offer in comfort, for he had been searching for such words to ease his own grief. Stepping away from the window, he took a seat behind his desk and began sifting through the papers lying there. Since the disappearance of his beloved offspring, he had been paying less and less attention to the matters of state. Though the members of council had understood up to this point, he felt bad leaving the responsibilities of ruling the people on his advisors' shoulders. His whole reason for coming in here tonight was to tend to a few ignored documents.  
  
He slowly made his way through the stack. As he reached one particular petition and read it over he smiled and glanced up at his queen. "Well, there is good news my dear."  
  
Her eyes turned from the water falling outside and focused on him. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Lady ChiChi filed a petition to annul her engagement to the Baron," he said.  
  
A rare smile of these days lit her face slightly. "That's wonderful. I'm glad that girl came to her senses. She and Kakarot are obviously deeply in love. They'll be very happy together."  
  
The king smiled as he sat back in his chair. "That may be true, but you forget one very big problem."  
  
"And that is?" she inquired.  
  
"We now have no king to succeed me," he answered, not really sounding too upset.  
  
She shrugged at the comment. "We can find another mate for Bulma. Radditz isn't engaged, and he and Kakarot can't be too different. He'll do fine as king."  
  
He chuckled at her logic, and just as he was about to question her on what they would do if Radditz didn't want to be king, a soft knock sounded at the door. "You may enter," the king called.  
  
"My lord," the green-haired, pink-skinned alien said as he stepped into the large office, bowing low.  
  
"What is it, Commus?" the king questioned.  
  
"I have more letters and documents for you, Highness," the young man answered. He sat the small stack of papers on the desk before bowing to the monarchs and exiting quickly.  
  
The king frowned at the papers, receiving a giggle from his queen. "Looks like you have some catching up to do, love," she commented.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," he sighed, looking over the new contents. He smiled as he realized several of the new items were invitations to one royal function or another. He opened the first and frowned as he realized it was a wedding invitation.  
  
Her head tilted slightly to side at his expression before the queen spoke. "Something wrong, dearest?"  
  
He cleared his throat before nodding. "Quite. This is an invitation to the wedding of the Baron Hercule and Lady ChiChi, to be held tomorrow."  
  
Her eyes widened at the statement. "But the petition-"  
  
"I know. Something must have gone terribly wrong," he frowned.  
  
The queen stood from her chair and moved around the desk to see the invite for herself. When her eyes confirmed it, she gasped. "Oh no! Kakarot will be devastated! My love, you have to do something!"  
  
The monarch nodded but didn't have the slightest idea how to fix the problem. After a momentary pause, it hit him. Pulling out a piece of paper and pen, he quickly scrawled a few passages across the paper. After putting his signature to the paper, he folded it neatly before pushing his chair back and moving to the door. A young girl was walking by, and he stopped her, instructing her to take the letter to the head of the council and have him announce the contents of the decree immediately. When the girl nodded and hurried off, he stepped back in to answer the question, which obviously sat on his wife's lips.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked before he could explain.  
  
"Just delayed things a bit," he said with a smile. "By order of the king, all celebrations of any kind, including weddings and such, are here by put on hold until news of the princess' safety is confirmed."  
  
The queen's face lit, and she threw her arms around her husbands' neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Wonderful idea, my love. Kakarot will be so pleased."  
  
He nodded his agreement as his frown returned. "Now, the only thing left is for them to return."  
  
* * *  
  
Wide-eyed was the only fitting description for the astonishment felt all around the room. Even Vegeta himself looked at his now glowing hands in total disbelief. Had he truly done it? Was he really the legendary Super Saiyan? As if to test his new power he formed a ki ball in his hand and watched as the energy crackled within the small ball of light.  
  
Zarbon gawked as the man toyed with the ball of energy, almost completely forgetting the trembling girl behind him. Suddenly the man's cold teal colored eyes turned on him. Without a word the man lifted his hand and pointing the ball directly at his head. Zarbon only hesitated a moment before he grabbed hold of the princess and yanked her in front of him, making sure her body blocked every vital part of his.  
  
Gathering a fistful of her hair, he rested his chin her shoulder as she squirmed against him. "Go ahead! Do it! You'll only serve in killing her too," Zarbon said. What remained of his mouth turning up in a smirk as the other man paused in indecision. He would have laughed out right when the golden warrior dropped his hand to his side, but the sudden excruciating pain in his head wouldn't allow it. An ear-piercing scream from the woman in his arms briefly registered to him, though it couldn't drown out the overwhelming pounding inside his cranium. A sense of falling washed over him as several streams of blood slipped down his forehead and into his eyes. He knew that he had actually fallen when his head hit the floor.  
  
Bulma too fell to the floor, landing roughly on her butt. With a shaky hand, she reached up and wiped away the gore, which had flown from Zarbon's head as the top of it exploded and landed on her cheek. With eyes as wide as a deer's, she looked up at Vegeta to find a similar, stunned look on his face as he looked down at the corpse. His eyes turned to her momentarily, the intensity of the teal colored orbs making her catch her breath. Any words he was planning to speak were stopped by a cruel chuckle from behind them. As they both turned to him, the green alien smiled.  
  
"No need to thank me," Cell spoke, taking a step closer. "Zarbon had served his purpose. I was happy to do away with him actually."  
  
Bulma could only gawk at Cell. What kind of creature would so carelessly kill off his own allies? She realized the answer to her question would have to wait as Vegeta turned his back on the other man and approached her, stopping to kneel in front of her. His eyes scanned her as if checking for damage before returning to hers. "Leave," was the only word he spoke.  
  
She quickly shook her head; Cell's words coming back to her. "Vegeta, you can't fight him. Please don't. I'm begging you. Let's just leave. Please!"  
  
He frowned at her obvious disbelief in his newfound power. "I said leave." With those dismissive words he stood, pulling her roughly to her feet as he did. Giving her one more meaningful glare, he turned back to his opponent.  
  
"Vegeta, please," she whispered as she looked between the two.  
  
"Get Out!" The bark made her jump, and there was nothing she could do but hurry from the room. She did not go far, however, and remained in the door's entrance to watch, staying back enough so she would not be seen.  
  
With his distraction gone, Vegeta turned his full attention on the grinning creature. "I don't know what you are but I hope you're ready to die."  
  
"Cocky. I like that, though I'll have to be aware not to let your cockiness go to my head once you're a part of me. Which will be quite soon, might I add."  
  
Vegeta snarled and sunk down into a fighting stance. "You want me? Come and get me."  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Cell almost smirked before launching himself at the smaller being.  
  
Cell immediately set a high pace for the battle as he threw furious blow after blow, each of which Vegeta blocked with seeming ease. Realizing the other was only toying with him, Cell grew angry, determined to find a weak point. Faking a punch to the head, Cell redirected the move to Vegeta's midsection. Having caught the man off guard he sent him another devastating blow to the jaw, causing him to stumble back. Vegeta glared at him as he massaged his jaw, making Cell smile all the more, his tail lashing behind him.  
  
"Where's your cockiness now, Saiyan?" Cell taunted.  
  
"You're awfully proud of that one blow, insect. I certainly hope that's not all you've got," Vegeta shot back. "If it is, you're in a world of trouble."  
  
Cell's sneer returned at the Saiyan's cocky smile. He promised himself at this battle's end, the man would never smile again.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Ginyu stumbled back as he watched his men being tossed around like rag dolls. From the beginning of the battle the two intruders had taken the upper hand. His horror grew as Jeice went flying pass him, hitting the wall with a loud crack, his body sliding down the wall and landing on top of Bretuta's already unconscious one. The purple alien looked up to see who had thrown his teammate and frowned as the shorthaired man dusted off his hands before he turned to watch his companion dispense of Racome. The large orange alien finally fell as the longhaired intruder sent one last blow to his temple.  
  
"Nice finish, Radditz," Kakarot commented.  
  
Radditz turned to his brother with a smirk, "But of course."  
  
Captain Ginyu almost growled at their cocky banter. They would pay for this.  
  
"What are we go- going to do Captain?!"  
  
Snarling in disgust, the large purple alien glared down at the shivering four-eyed green man beside him. "Why you little coward. You get out there and defeat them this instant!"  
  
Guldo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "But - but Captain-"  
  
"No buts! You get out there now and defeat them or else you're off the force!"  
  
Guldo glanced back at his fallen companions and was very tempted to point out there was not much of a Ginyu force left to be part of. However, the look in the Captain's eyes made him think twice. He turned to face his fate and gulped as his eyes landed on the glowing orb forming in the palm of the longhaired man. He took a step back as the palm turned on him.  
  
"Where are you going, little man? I thought your Captain told you to defeat us?" Radditz called. He was having the time of his life.  
  
Guldo tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked back to the Captain for aid. The larger alien crossed his arms and glared at him expectantly. Faced with no other choice, Guldo did the only thing he could. He turned as fast as his rotund little body would allow and took off toward the other end of the corridor. Ginyu could only stand, stunned as he watched the little alien run for his life. Amused chuckles from behind him finally broke through his silent raging.  
  
"Looks like you're on your own, Captain," Radditz mused. "You want this one, Kakarot, or should I do the honors?"  
  
Kakarot stepped up, stretching his arms above his head as he smiled at the last man standing between him and finding Bulma. "I think I can handle this, brother. Ready, Captain?"  
  
Teeth grinding, Ginyu growled at the two men's mockery. "You will pay for what you've done! This I swear!"  
  
After throwing his brother a smirk, Kakarot crouched down and motioned for him to come near. "Then by all means, come collect."  
  
Enraged by the man's taunts, Ginyu charged him, intending to do just that. He threw blow after blow at his opponent, growing more and more angry with each block or dodge the other man performed. It was obvious that the younger man was enjoying this little battle immensely, causing Ginyu to become even more furious. Thinking to catch his enemy off guard, Ginyu stopped mid-punch and brought his leg up. Instead of connecting with the man's jaw, as he had planned, Kakarot blocked the kick and countered with a blow to Ginyu's face.  
  
Surprised by the blow, the large purple alien stumbled back, holding his nose. As he pulled his hand back, he was bewildered to find it covered in green splotches of his own blood. A growl rumbled from the pit of his stomach as he looked up to find the other man smiling at him. When Kakarot raised his finger beckoning him forward, Ginyu rushed him again, fist flying haphazardly. Kakarot dodged one such fist and grabbed hold of the arm attached to it. Twisting the arm until it's owner wailed, Kakarot turned and buried his elbow in the other man's face. He followed the move with a back kick to the man's midsection, sending Ginyu skidding across the floor on his back.  
  
When he came to a halt, Ginyu groaned and painfully opened his eyes to realize he was lying at a pair of feet. No description matched the relief he felt once he realized whom the feet belonged to.  
  
Radditz watched his brother deliver the last blow with a smile. Kakarot really was something else. He made it all look so easy. Deciding the battle was over, he glanced back at the frowning blonde. "Don't look so frightened. Kakarot is an excellent fighter. You have nothing to fear."  
  
Her blue gaze turned on him momentarily as if assessing him. She nodded after a moment then her eyes widened as something over his shoulder caught her attention. Turning, he frowned to see a dark haired man standing over the fallen Ginyu. A frown crossed his face as the purple man reached his hand up for aid from the other, and then pointed in their direction.  
  
"Juuanagou! You have to help me destroy them! They're trying to oppose Master Frieza's will!"  
  
The man's scowl moved from the defeated Ginyu to them and the first thing that struck Radditz was the sharpness of the man's blue eyes. So much like those of the girl behind him. A dangerous fire flickered in those blue depths, but aside from that, Radditz was prepared to dismiss the young man. He looked no stronger than the alien his brother had just so easily defeated. However, the sudden tension in Kakarot's stance told him to be wary.  
  
~What is it, brother?~ he reached out.  
  
~He's strong. Very strong,~ came the reply.  
  
~How do you know?~ Radditz frowned.  
  
~I just do.~  
  
Radditz's frown deepened when the man lifted his palm to them and it began to glow. His face held no emotion as he continued to gather energy in his palm. As the ki ball crackled, Kakarot prepared himself to deflect the blast while Radditz placed himself in front of the girl. It was on Radditz's movements their enemy's eyes focused.  
  
Kakarot frowned when an unreadable emotion flickered across the man's face as he stared at something behind him. Glancing back, he realized he was watching the girl, who returned his gaze evenly. The Saiyan brothers watched in silence as the two measured each other; the boy with open hostility, while the girl's look was completely devoid of emotion.  
  
Precious moments passed before their adversary sneered at the scowling woman and forced more power behind the glowing blast. Kakarot went on the defensive once again but relaxed his stance a bit when his opponent's hand lowered on Ginyu. The purple alien stared up in wide-eyed horror as his previously thought ally released the crackling ball, making devastating contact with his face.  
  
The onlookers watched speechlessly as the other man sizzled on the ground before them. As the smell of burning flesh attacked their senses, all three turned their attention back to the dark-haired boy. He lowered his hand to his side before looking up at them.  
  
"Ginyu was a pig. He deserved to roast like one," he said in an almost bored tone.  
  
Kakarot was about to protest that he was down and unarmed when a sharp scream then the powerful emotions of fear and despair ripped through his skull. Radditz moved to his brother's side as the younger man held his throbbing head between his hands.  
  
"What is it, Kakarot?!" he demanded.  
  
"Bulma," Kakarot murmured as the pain began to ease.  
  
Eighteen's attention immediately perked at that, and she stepped forward.  
  
"Can you tell where she is?" Radditz pressed and received a negative shake of the head in response. Radditz growled in frustration.  
  
"This Bulma, of which you speak, she is the blue haired princess right?" spoke up Seventeen, not quite sure why he was attempting to help them. As three sets of eyes turned on him, he decided to take that as a yes. "She's in the control room. Cell wanted her there after Zarbon finished with her. She is bait for the Saiyan prince."  
  
Kakarot turned to his brother at this new information. Neither was willing to ask what he meant by "after Zarbon finished with her." Eighteen glared at the two before stepping toward the other man. "Will you take us to the control room?" she asked him.  
  
Seventeen frowned deeply at her before turning and walking in the opposite direction. It was obvious that he meant for them to follow. Eighteen hurried quickly after followed, after a brief hesitation, by the two brothers.  
  
* * *  
  
The entire room shook with the very intensity of the battle within. With every powerful blow thrown, each competitor grew frustrated with the lack of progress he was making. They seemed to be evenly matched, though Vegeta could see he would soon be outclassed. In this new form, his energy was quickly decreasing, and Cell was still at his original level. He needed to do something, and do it fast.  
  
Cell caught him off guard again as his right leg came across the Saiyan's face, sending him flying into the large console on the other side of the room. Vegeta didn't have time to shake the stars from his eyes before a green fist was flying at his face. Barely dodging it, the sound of crushing metal and the crackling of malfunctioning circuitry as the creature's fist sunk into the control panel, rang in his ear. With his hand caught, Cell had no chance to stop the three kicks Vegeta sank into his midsection, nor did he have time to block uppercut that freed him.  
  
Just outside the door, Bulma watched through fearful eyes. She couldn't believe the power she was watching come from Vegeta. Her view of the stunning and terrifying battle was unhindered until Cell's hand went through the panel, causing the control room door to slam shut in front of her. Now, she could only watch through the small circular window in the door.  
  
"Please be careful, Vegeta," she murmured as her eyes tracked the high paced battle as best they could.  
  
Stumbling back, Cell glared as the blonde man pushed himself out of the rubble the control panel was quickly becoming. Vegeta didn't pause to take a breather and immediately charged the insect-like creature. The fight continued as a wild storm of punches and kicks, Cell landing a blow here and there as Vegeta's newfound power quickly began taking its toll on his energy supply. Vegeta caught one scaly fist then another and for a brief moment thought he had the upper hand again, until he noticed the smile on Cell's face.  
  
"You're weakening, little prince," he taunted, leaning in close. "Soon you will slip up and then I will suck you up."  
  
His smile broadened at the angry growl that came from the prince, and he head-butted the man as if to add salt to the injury. When the Saiyan brought his knee up in attack, Cell did the same, causing their knees to lock in the same manner their hands were in. Another gruntal growl came from Vegeta as he realized he was getting nowhere.  
  
'Well at least he's in the same position I'm in,' he thought bitterly. He realized he was wrong when the alien's green tail snaked around his neck and gripped it firmly. Gasping he immediately released the alien's hands and brought his hands to claw at the tail. Cell chuckled as he tightened his hold.  
  
"Give up, little prince," Cell said as his tail tightened and the man cried out in pain. "It would be so much easier if you were to just let me absorb you. It's over Saiyan. Now just give up. You have failed."  
  
The last words rang in Vegeta's pounding skull over and over. He had failed them all. His planet, his people, but most of all, he had failed her. He was the legendary Super Saiyan, and yet, he had still failed. As the noose tightened on his throat, he was inches from giving in to the pain. His eyes, half-closed in agony, began rolling back in his head when something caught his attention.  
  
Pounding frantically on the door, her face pressed to the glass, she seemed to be screaming something, but the reinforced steal would not allow the sound. Her blue eyes were glassy with tears as she shook her head back and forth, her blue locks flying about her face, as her eyes pleaded with him to continue to fight. Those eyes. A hundred memories of those eyes filled with every emotion from fear to hatred to desire washed over his brain. Then a single flash of them filled with nothing but the cold emptiness of death hit him full force. The blind rage that followed made him roar with the pure impact of it.  
  
So stunned by the sudden wave of raw energy radiating from his captive's body, Cell could only watch as Vegeta gripped the tail and tore it with his hands. Blood, puss, and gore all exploded from the appendage as it was ripped from its master's body. Cell gawked as pain ran through his body, his eyes locking with the teal ones before him. Vegeta held his gaze as he removed the tail from his neck and tossed it on the ground. A cloud of fury brought energy flashed like lighting around his body as he brought his hands together before him.  
  
"It's time we finished this." His tone was dark as the blast grew between his palms.  
  
Cell had just recovered from the surprise loss of his tail when Vegeta released the blast; a final flash of blinding light, engulfing its target and tearing an agonizing scream from him as every cell in his body began to disintegrate. The ship shook violently as the wave continued to eat the insect, the blast causing its desired effect. As the last phases of energy died out, silence fell in the small, devastated control room.  
  
Only the sound of Vegeta's haggard breathing bounced off the walls of the room. Vegeta watched the space were Cell had fallen for several moments until he was satisfied the creature was indeed gone. Slowly, he turned to the door. Those eyes watching him filled with relief and concern as rivers slipped from them. He took a step toward the door then stopped as everything around him began to spin.  
  
Bulma gasped as his hair and eyes went back to normal before he slipped to the floor. "Oh no!" she cried as she frantically began beating on the door, screaming his name.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
The relief she felt as she turned could not be described. "Kakarot! Come here, quick! You have to open this door! Please!"  
  
Nodding, Kakarot made quick haste to the door. Not pausing to question, he slammed his fist into the door, sending it flying. The moment the blockade was gone, Bulma was in the room, and the next instant on her knees beside Vegeta. Tugging at his shoulder, she rolled him onto his back, his head coming to rest in her lap. She looked over him slowly and betrayed a small smile for it seemed exhaustion was the cause of his collapse.  
  
Scowling up at her through half-closed eyes, he lifted a gloved hand to lightly touch her cheek. She moved her own hands to his, one gripping his wrist while the other pulled the glove at his fingertips. Now with only the warmth of his hand, she nuzzled her cheek against his palm before leaning forward to touch her forehead to his.  
  
At the door, stood four witnesses to the intimate scene. Eighteen gave a rare knowing smile, while her brother grunted in disinterest. The two Saiyan brothers could only look on in surprise.  
  
"Kakarot?" Radditz said, smiling at his brother's dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Huh?" came the reply.  
  
"I think you can summon Nissa now," Radditz informed him.  
  
Blinking, Kakarot looked away from the pair and nodded at his smiling brother. It was time to go home. A broad smile came over his face as a certain pretty brunette came to mind. With those thoughts he closed his eyes and prepared to contact Nissa.  
  
* * *  
  
So that was the last chappie and there are still a few questions. Well, the epilogue will be up sometime next week and you'll know all then. Thanks for reading. 


	23. When You Least Expect

Disclaimer: *shakes head and walks away*  
  
AN: Well, here we are at the end of the road guys. I want you all to know that I really appreciate your support of this story because without it I never would have finished it. Thank you to everyone so much. Now, please enjoy the epilogue of When You Least Expect.  
  
* * *  
  
Her sorrow-filled, brown eyes gazed into the mirror before her. Around her the attendant fluttered, doing her very best to bring a smile to her mistress' face. The girl had set herself upon a most impossible task, for there was no joy to be felt by the lady. Not a single smile would grace her lips, nor would a single tear touch her cheeks. She would continue the stoic silence that had been her constant companion for the last week. It and the utter grief that plagued her heart were the only friends she knew now.  
  
Even hope had fled her in this time. She had clung to hope for so long, thinking she had found salvation when the king's decree had gone out. Hope had cruelly settled into her heart, making her believe that perhaps there was a way out of the misery promised to her as the Baroness ChiChi de Satan. Hope then played its dirtiest trick on her by slipping through her fingers when the joyous news arrived from Mongo: the princess was safe, as were her rescuers, and all would be right on the planet of Isles once again. The news had briefly alighted her heart just as it had all the inhabitants of the planet. That happiness remained in her heart until the moment the Baron came knocking at her door, all smiles, knowing he would finally have what he wanted.  
  
And now she stood, preparing to face the most miserable day of her life, preparing for her wedding day.  
  
The young attendant paused in her fussing to gaze over the lady's shoulder. The sadness she found in those eyes almost brought tears to her own.  
  
"Do smile, my lady," she spoke softly, her golden eyes meeting ChiChi's in the glass, her sympathy evident. "It is your wedding day and at least you look beautiful. Not every woman can say as much."  
  
ChiChi glared at the long squinted, white gown. "It should be black," she muttered, drawing a confused look from the blue - skinned, redhead aiding her. Snapping her eyes from the mirror, she glared at the girl. "Where is the veil? Put it on me so I can be done with this. I'm certain the Baron isn't paying you to compliment me."  
  
The girl quickly nodded then moved to lift the mass of lace and fluff. As its base, a diamond tiara was the stand out achievement of the masterfully crafted headpiece. It was a work of art in itself. The girl made gentle work of placing the crown upon ChiChi's head before she began arranging the veil around her mistress's face. It was at this time Lord Ox entered the room, staying by the door to watch as the attendant put on her finishing touches. When she had completed the masterpiece that was the Lady ChiChi, she curtsied before father and daughter and left the small dressing room.  
  
Moving aside, allowing the girl to leave, Lord Ox turned and smiled sympathetically at his daughter. "You look beautiful ChiChi," he said softly.  
  
"Thank you," she said, refusing to look at him.  
  
Holding out his arm to her, he smiled. "Shall we go? Everyone's waiting for you."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes filled with surprise. He had been trying his best to change her mind about this marriage since the day the Baron had forced her hand. She had been so sure he would insist or at least try to persuade her against the marriage on the day of the wedding as well. She was certain if he asked her just once more she would do as he wished. Anything to avoid the nightmare life had waiting for her.  
  
But he did not plead with her again and continued to hold his arm to her, a smile still on his lips. With no escape now, she nodded and took his arm, letting him lead her to her fate. Her journey to the palace chapel was a numb one. Her only thoughts as she walked were that this sham of a marriage should not be allowed in such beautiful surroundings. Using his connections, the Baron had secured a spot for their wedding in the palace chapel, a place reserved for only the most powerful and influential marriages of the state. It was that thought which led her to wonder how many other women in her position had made this dreaded walk, to be united with a man they hated to the very core of their soul.  
  
At the doors of the chapel, her father paused and kissed her on the cheek, through the veil. "Do not fret, my child. It will not be all bad."  
  
Glare set, she looked up at the giant of a man. How could he say that? Of course it could be all bad. It was actually much worse. Before she could point this out to him, however, music began drifting out of the chapel and two court ushers pulled the ceiling-to-floor length doors open. Gently her father tugged her arm, encouraging her to take that next step. Determined to keep her emotions in check, refusing to shed a single tear, she kept her eyes lowered to the carpet, as she was lead down the aisle.  
  
When they came to a halt at the altar, she kept her head lowered, the battle with the tears being more of a struggle than she had thought it would be. She heard the minister ask for the giver of the bride and her father answer proudly that it was he, and it was in this moment she realized it was over. No one was going to save her. Her life was over.  
  
Her father kissed her again before placing her hand in that of her future husband. The hand tugged, silently requesting she step up to the altar. Her step faltered a moment as she almost gave in to the grief, actually having to inhale deeply before she took the step. As she came to stand before him, he reached to her side for her free hand so that he now had them both. At the contact she shuddered and the tear she'd fought so hard slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Gosh, ChiChi. I know it's sudden, but if you really don't want to marry me I'll understand."  
  
ChiChi sniffled softly before the voice registered with her. Looking up, she could just make out his smiling face through the veil. She blinked several times before shaking her head as if to erase the vision before her. Chuckling at her expression, he lifted the veil giving her a full view of him.  
  
"Better?" Kakarot questioned.  
  
ChiChi reached up as if to touch his face then quickly pulled it back, afraid he'd disappear if she did. "Kakarot?" she murmured, disbelief sprinkled in her tone.  
  
Smiling softly he nodded, reaching out to brush her cheek lightly with the back of his knuckles. "So answer my question ChiChi. Will you marry me today?"  
  
Gazing up with glassy fawn-like eyes, she slowly nodded before something flashed in her eyes, and she quickly shook her head. "No, no I can't," she whispered averting her eyes again.  
  
Smile faltering, he moved his hand below her chin and tilted her face back up to his. "What is it ChiChi? You said you loved me. Did you mean it?"  
  
ChiChi quickly nodded before sighing. "Nothing would make me happier than marrying you but...well...my father. I can not let him down." She spoke these words from beneath lowered lashes, and when she looked up she was astonished to find him smiling at her.  
  
"You don't have to worry about your father ChiChi. Just tell me. Do you want to marry me or not?" he finished hopefully.  
  
ChiChi frowned almost to the point of glaring at him. "Where do you get off telling me I don't need to worry? You weren't here when they had him in cuffs, ready to carry him off. I was. So do not presu-"  
  
Her tirade came to an end when he placed a finger on her lips, still smiling just the same. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you ChiChi but I'm honest when I say you need not worry." His smile widened ever so slightly as he moved on to explain. "For the right price, the Baron became a little more agreeable about selling his claims to your father's lands."  
  
"Yo- you mean you bought him out?" she stuttered, not sure it could be true.  
  
Kakarot shook his head smiling. "No. His price was quite high, too high for my own pocket book, however..." he trailed off as he nodded his head toward the back of the chapel.  
  
ChiChi's eyes followed the motion and for the first time since seeing him she remembered they were not alone in the room. Looking past the general onlookers, including family and friends, she gazed to the back of the chapel. Waving happily, Bulma smiled at her from the side of a short, scowling man. She raised her hand lightly to wave back, still astonished by this new turn of events. Turning back to Kakarot, she was not even sure what to say.  
  
The right words must have been written across her face, because he smiled even more. "Just say yes," he encouraged. His smile slipped a bit when, at his words, her eyes glassed over and her lip began to tremble terribly. "ChiChi?"  
  
The sudden lift of the burden, which had been weighing on her for so long, was so overwhelming she could not stop a sob, which escaped from her chest as she stepped into his arms and buried her face in his chest, her tears immediately falling onto his crispy white shirt. When it dawned on him her tears were of joy, he smiled again and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her crowned head. "Don't cry Chi. It's all right now. I'm here, and I'll take care of you."  
  
Sniffling she pulled back from him and smiled, nodding at his words, one last tear escaping down her cheek. He brushed at the tear before leaning forward to kiss her ever so lightly. She leaned closer, pressing her lips to his more firmly, wrapping her arms around his neck. There was a small cheer from the group as they continued to kiss, however, when the cheer died down and the minister was ready to start, he had to clear his throat several times to break up the pair. From there the rest of the wedding proceeded without interruption, ending in another sweet kiss by the pair, which elicited yet another cheer from the group gathered. After the king's proposal to retire to the dinning hall for the reception, the newly wedded pair stepped down from the altar and started to the door.  
  
At the door, ChiChi halted her new husband and turned to her dear friend. Enveloping the smiling princess in a hug, she whispered the only words that lay on her heart at the moment. "Thank you so very much, Bulma."  
  
Bulma returned the hug before pulling back and smiling at her. "You better hurry to that reception. We didn't have much time for food in the rush here, so you better fill him up before he gets cranky," she said winking at Kakarot who returned her smile.  
  
ChiChi chuckled and nodded before her eyes fell on the man at Bulma's side. Her chuckles dying at the man's frown, she turned back to Bulma. "You'll tell me all about your little adventure later, right?" At the other woman's nod, ChiChi pecked her cheek before turning back to her husband and letting him lead her out the chapel doors, much of the crowd following behind the happy couple.  
  
As her parents, surprisingly the last people out, exited the room, Bulma prepared to follow then paused turning back to Vegeta. "Are you coming, too?"  
  
"I suppose," he said after a moment.  
  
She smiled softly. "Did I ever tell you thank you for coming? I'm sure you wanted to get home after being gone for so long and, well, just thank you."  
  
He nodded and she smiled. Then the silence fell, quickly followed by the awkwardness. Finally sighing, Bulma looked up at him from under lowered lashes. "So, what now?"  
  
He gazed at her a moment before turning and slowly making his way over to the altar and sitting on the steps. He would never admit it but the fight with Cell had really taken a toll on his body. Sitting had never felt so good. After returning to Mongo, there had been a message from the king explaining why Kakarot had to return immediately, leaving no time for him to get reacquainted with the regeneration tanks on the planet. It would take some time before he was back up to par.  
  
Watching him seat himself on the steps, Bulma frowned. They had only arrived shortly before the wedding so she hadn't had time to nag him into one of the regeneration tanks on Isles. She'd have to fix that problem immediately. Walking down the aisle toward him, she took a seat on the step below him and glanced up at him. "Do you hurt much?"  
  
He frowned down at her. "I'm fine," he muttered, recalling how she had fussed over him the whole weeklong trip here. There were several moments when strangling her had crossed his mind.  
  
Bulma saw the flash in his eye and nodded, wisely deciding to change the subject. Gazing around the beautiful chapel she sighed. "It was a lovely wedding," she murmured wistfully, receiving a grunt from him. "Vegeta, what's going to happen to us?"  
  
The question seemed to drop out of nowhere to him and he frowned at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
She turned to him, resting her arms on his leg. "You know, you and I. What will happen to us?"  
  
In a rare moment, he was actually at a loss for words. "Well, I don't know really," he said, looking at her through suspicion-filled eyes. What exactly was she getting at?  
  
She raised a brow. "Don't tell me the great Prince Vegeta is admitting to not knowing something."  
  
He rolled his eyes heavenward, and she chuckled. When her laughter died, she lowered her eyes to where her finger was making idle circles on his thigh. "You know, I've always been open to the idea of traveling, seeing new worlds and such. It might even be sort of fun living somewhere else," she said on a half shrug. When he didn't say anything, she chanced a look at him. As usual, he was scowling at her, but this scowl was quite different from his normal one.  
  
"You would leave your home?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Lowering her eyes again she shrugged. "Perhaps, I mean there's nothing really keeping me here any longer. Kakarot has been groomed to be king since we were children, and I don't see any reason why that plan should change just because he didn't marry me. My father has the right to choose his successor, after all," she paused a moment as she continued to watch her finger go round and round on his thigh. "Besides, ChiChi will make a much better Queen of Isles than I."  
  
He frowned at this comment, resting a hand on hers to stop its annoying movement. He waited until she looked up at him before he posed his next question. "You do not want to be a queen?"  
  
"Well, it's not that, exactly," she started. "I said I feel ChiChi would be a better queen of Isles. Everything's so quaint and perfect here. I would like a little more adventure in the people I rule. With more of a warrior spirit, perhaps is the term I'm looking for, to ensure a little excitement here and there. You know, somewhere where when you least expect, anything could happen," she paused to smile at him. "You wouldn't happen to know of such a place would you? A place where perhaps a handsome young prince is in need of a bride maybe?"  
  
A slow smirk spread across his lips as he raised his index finger, beckoning her closer. A similar smile touched her lips as she moved up so that he could lightly touch his lips to hers.  
  
"There might be one such planet," he murmured against her lips before kissing her more fully, his tail snaking its way around her waist to pull her closer. Bulma happily went to his side; taking full advantage of the kiss she hoped would last forever.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, it's been quite a ride hasn't it? Well shows over....nothing more to see here peoples. Well, there may be perhaps but I have to keep a lid on it for now *coughs* sequel *coughs*. Oh excuse me ^_^. Well thanks for reading. 


End file.
